


luzkain校园类小长篇合集（完结）-BY包子昕

by baozixin



Category: luzkain, nico唱见
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 62,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin
Summary: 搬旧文，日本nico唱见同人文，luzkain限定~校园类小长篇合集——《纯恋》、《倾心》。





	1. 《纯恋》

“我只是，单纯地爱恋着你而已。”

樱花飘落的季节，小小的luz被妈妈带到亲戚家。趁着大人谈话间，小孩喜欢冒险的天性让他不安分地一个人在房里探索起来。  
不经意被房间深处空灵的琴声吸引，luz顺着音源好奇地来到了一扇闭合的房门前。琴声透过门板传来，虽然还带着一份生涩，却优美如斯。不甘心就这样被挡在门外，luz转了转眼珠伸手将门悄悄推开了一条缝隙，随后便再也移不开眼。  
穿着公主裙坐在钢琴边的孩子有着精致如瓷娃娃般的侧颜，认真而又专注的表情仿佛世间只剩下了他和音乐。  
一阵微风吹过，带进几片花瓣。粉嫩的樱花盘旋着、飞舞着，有一片淘气地落到了钢琴上，黑白的琴键衬着稚嫩的颜色，脆弱得仿佛根本经不起触碰。轻轻飘扬的纱质窗帘遮迷了视线，如梦一般的场景让luz下意识地屏住了呼吸，一时有些分不清楚是在现实还是梦境……  
“luzちゃん~？”  
远远地传来妈妈焦急的叫声，似乎因为找不到他而担心着。luz应了声恋恋不舍地又回头看了一眼房内后向楼下的妈妈跑去。好不容易让妈妈放心后再次返回房间，打开的门扉徒留一室寂静，仿佛刚才的一切只是luz的臆想。失落地走进房中，luz将孤零零躺在地上的花瓣纳入指尖。  
“……小天使……回去了吗？”  
窗外，天空一片湛蓝，绵软的云朵随风而动……

“luzくん、luzくん啊~”  
迷糊中被人推醒，luz一时间还没搞清楚状况，就见少年凑到他面前黑白分明的大眼直直地盯着他看。  
“……嗯，kainくん。”下意识地叫了眼前人的名字，luz懒懒地伸了下腰，“早。”  
“不早了啦太阳都落山了！”kain一脸黑线地看着明显还没睡醒的luz，“luzくん昨晚没睡好吗？”  
“没，睡得挺好的。”总算恢复了些精神，luz环视了一圈人走得差不多的教室，“kainくん是来叫我一起去部活的吗？真是谢谢了。”  
“嗯，那我们快走吧！社长好像说今天要讨论重要的事呢，迟到就不好了吧！”  
催促了一句，luz背起书包和kain一起向音乐社社团教室行进。  
kain比luz小一届，今年一年级，两人因为同为音乐社社员而相识。不知道为什么，从第一次见到luz，kain就习惯性地围着对方转。而luz对于kain似乎也有着超乎寻常的耐性，总是一边欺负着他又一边接受着他的各种要求，那份纵容常常让他自己都觉得不可思议。  
相较于luz在社团里主唱的地位，kain则属于默默无闻的小社员。不过对此kain也没有什么异议，用他自己的话来说，他是在一次演出中喜欢上了luz的声音后便追着对方跑了，所以只要能在luzくん周围就很满足很高兴了。  
经过一条过道，阵阵吹来的微风带来一片樱花雨，让luz想起了刚才朦胧中梦到的儿时回忆。接住了一瓣从自己眼前随风而舞缓缓下坠的花朵，luz下意识地停住了脚步。  
“luzくん？”发现luz的停留，kain疑惑地叫了声他的名字。  
“嗯，没什么。”应了声，luz恢复了正常打算继续走。  
“哦哦！luzくん你又想起那个‘小天使’了？”看到luz满脸的怀念，kain想到什么一下兴奋起来，双眼闪闪地囔囔着：很早的时候就听luz说过那段回忆，所以kain一直知道luz对那段记忆的刻骨铭心，“真好奇啊，让luzくん这么念念不忘的，一定是非常非常可爱的人吧？”  
“啊……”回想起静坐在钢琴前的瓷娃娃，luz整个脸色都柔和了下来，“非常精致、好像天使一样纯洁美好……”  
正说着，就看到kain眨眼看着他，眼中除了有一抹让他读不懂的光彩外还有一丝揶揄：“luzくん竟然对那么小的孩子产生那么hentai的想法，好牙败哦！”  
“那也比你好！正太控！”不客气地回了句，luz撇撇嘴，“起码我性别还对了！不像kainくん，本质都是错的！”  
“哎哎？luzくん没觉得正太很可爱吗？”似乎想到了可爱的男孩子，kain整个脸色瞬间明亮起来，“真的没觉得吗？软软小小的~~”  
“够了！正太控！擦擦你的口水了。”无奈地看着一提起“正太”就满脸荡漾表情的kain，luz没好气地打了他脑袋一下。  
“话说luzくん~今天部活结束之后我们去吃冷饮吧~”  
“不要。”熟知kain的本性，luz想都没想拒绝，“我才不要陪kainくん坐冷饮店候着一群正太下课回家了。”  
“哎？不要这样啦~~luzくん~~”  
不理会kain撒娇的叫声luz一个人往前走，刚走没两步就不出意料地听到少年在后面边叫着“哎luzくん等等我啦！”边追了上来。  
樱花树下，两道身影一前一后打闹着，偶尔前方的那个说两句惹得身后的少年炸毛不已，欢乐的气氛始终相随……

这样一路吵吵闹闹地到了社团教室。和大家打了招呼，今天的部活正式开始。  
随着最后一个音符划上句点，收回停留在钢琴上的手，音乐社社长——一位三年级、弹得一手优美的钢琴的学姐看向众人。  
“过几天就是学园祭了，我们音乐社也要表演节目，大家有什么好提议吗？”社长说着侧目看向luz征询他的意见，“luzくん，你有什么想法吗？”  
话音刚落，周围就传来了断断续续的窃笑，可luz仿佛未有所觉般看向社长一板一眼地回答：“往年都是合唱吧？今年要不要特别一点？前辈觉得表演中加入演唱怎么样？这样有剧情又有歌曲，大家看着也会比较有趣吧？”  
“这倒是个好主意呢！”觉得luz的提议非常新颖，社长显然也很动心，“可是要有一个好创意，最好可以专程写一个台本然后将歌穿插其中。”  
“这个没问题，我可以找料桑帮忙。”luz想了想应承下来。  
“那这就麻烦luzくん了，有什么问题可以随时和我沟通。”社长说着，双颊有些不自然地泛红，“学园祭表演的时候我可以钢琴伴奏、luzくん再找些人演唱就行。”  
“行，交给我吧。”  
luz带着一脸温柔应允的样子让kain见了不高兴地咬咬唇。凑到他身边拉了拉他的衣角，少年软软地唤道：  
“luzくん……”  
“嗯？”这才把心思移回少年身上，转头就看到他一脸的委屈让luz不由失笑，“怎么了？是谁欺负你了？”  
“没人欺负我。”闷闷地这么说着，kain低下头心里有些发堵：一直知道可能因为会弹奏钢琴，luz对社长的态度是有些不同的。所以每次看到两人的互动，kain心里总会不禁失落起来。况且社里的成员估计对两人也是乐见其成的，所以每次只要社长和luz之间有互动，就可以听到轻笑声。不可否认kain真的很讨厌这样！  
“还说没有，嘴都嘟成这样了~”亲昵地伸手刮了刮kain的鼻尖，见少年叫了声立刻捂住脸警戒地看着他，luz笑着哄道：  
“好了别吃醋了，一会带你去吃冷饮。”  
所以才说luzくん真的很讨厌啊！明明什么都知道却故意装傻。说着暧昧的语言，让人不由整个沉沦在他的安抚中了。  
虽然很想这么吼，可是luzくん真的很温柔，每次和颜悦色的一两句话就哄得kain完全没法生气了。最终，kain点点头表示虽然不甘但还是接受了luz的提议……

结束了部活，luz依约带着kain来到了附近的冷饮店。买了两份冷饮后和少年找了个窗边的位置坐下，两人相对无言地看着窗外夕阳西下。  
luz单手托腮正盘算着晚上找调味料商议下演出的脚本，就听到坐在对面的kain小小声地说着：  
“呐、luzくん……喜欢社长吗？”kain低头舔着冷饮掩饰眼底的不安。  
“你说什么呢？”一如本人般柔软的黑发在夕阳的照射下仿佛笼罩了一层金色光芒，luz忍不住用空着的左手轻轻敲了下他脑袋，“我只是觉得学姐弹钢琴的样子让我很怀念。不过，总觉得又是不同的……”  
刚说完就发现kain脸上晴转多云了，luz有些不解：“kainくん，我发现每次我说起那段回忆，你好像都很高兴？”  
“嘿嘿，因为觉得luzくん恋童癖啊！所以感觉很好笑~”kain毫不婉转的话让luz瞬间黑了脸。对kain伸出手，见对方满脸不解的看向他眨眨眼，luz不客气地说：  
“给我。”  
“嗯？”没有明白luz的意思，kain想了想双眼一亮把手叠到luz对他伸出的手，却马上被对方打开。可怜兮兮地捂着被打的地方kain看着对方不明白要怎么做。  
“钱给我！我不请你吃冷饮了！”  
“哎、哎？？不要啦luzくん~你别生气嘛我错了！”似乎生怕对方真的会过来抢，kain看宝贝似得两手护住自己的冷饮。松鼠一样紧张护食的样子惹得luz不由笑出了声。  
“你啊……”点了点kain脑袋，luz一脸的拿对方没办法……

“铛……铛……铛……”  
时钟有节奏地敲着，浑厚的声响在空旷的校园环绕，余音阵阵。晚上八点，学校里基本已经没了人影，只有一间教室的灯还孤单地亮着。  
因为时间紧迫，本来luz约了调味料晚上帮忙一起策划学园祭上音乐社的表演，结果调味料拖上了他的好友S!N、S!N拉上了uratan、uratan叫了糖蛙。  
看着面前的成员，luz忍不住眼皮有些抽：本来多几个人也没什么问题，可偏偏那几人在做的事都奇奇怪怪的……  
“……你带床单过来是打算晚上在这里过夜打地铺用的？”看着S!N身边铺开的四大张雪白床单，luz忍住翻白眼的冲动，“你们一人一张？”  
“这不是床单是道具！”S!N不满地将白布展现在luz面前，“我们班和料君班级打算合作在学园祭上开设一个鬼屋，这是鬼屋里的道具，大家特意让我制作设计的！”  
学霸班和变态班联手，那会是多么强悍的鬼屋啊……看着直在自己面前晃悠的白布，luz觉得一阵头疼，“是是是、你快把你的床单收起来吧，看得我眼花……”说罢又看向坐在一旁用剪刀剪着白纸，将纸张剪成小碎末放到篮子里的糖蛙，“你又是在干嘛？你们班打算表演‘出丧’要撒纸吗？”  
“luzくん，我们班打算表演小剧场《平安夜》，我想着如果中途撒这些会不会让人觉得有下雪的感觉？是不是特别有意境？”  
以为观众是傻的吗……张了张口，luz最终还是决定保持缄默不打击糖蛙的积极性了。  
“uratan你呢？怎么开始做女红了？”看着uratan手里的纱质带子，luz实在有些接受不了他这种设定。  
“他们说打算开个女仆咖啡馆，所以现在全班都在被动员做服装。”uratan一脸淡然地回答，丝毫不介意luz的吐槽。  
“听上去不错呢！”调味料兴趣满满地插了一句，“是不是会有很多可爱的女孩子？”  
“嗯，好像还拉了初中部的学弟过来一起撑场面了。”uratan刚说完，luz就联想到了什么有趣的场面笑出了声：  
“这样kainくん不是会很感兴趣？” 到时候一定会拖着自己吵着“要去要去”的吧？luz脑补着少年撒娇的样子，没有发现自己潜意识里已经默认了学园祭那天会和kain在一起。  
“说起来，kainくん呢？你没叫他吗？”uratan不见kain跟在luz身边不由有些好奇。  
“kainくん回家了。”luz看向他回答：下午吃完冷饮后他们就道别了。  
“真是奇怪，平时他不是都会跟在你身边的。”S!N耸耸肩半调侃地道，“今天总算不黏着你了？”  
“是呀是呀，luzくん，不如把kainくん一块叫来吧？我还挺喜欢你这个小学弟的呢。”调味料对luz挤挤眼怂恿。  
“他都已经到家了，干嘛还特意叫他过来？”luz不愿意大家去烦扰kain，低着头不搭理几人。  
“哎~不要这样嘛！人多热闹啊！”糖蛙也一起劝说。四人殷勤的态度让luz奇怪地看了他们一眼：  
“你们想什么坏主意呢？”  
“没有啦，怎么会~”几人笑得有些心虚：luz可能自己都没意识到，当kain不在的时候他就会变得特别犀利，反之如果对方在，他会下意识地稍微有所收敛。这样的情况下他们当然要努力把kain骗过来了！  
“知道了，我发条line给他吧，看他有没有兴趣过来。”拗不过大家的执着，luz投降地拿过手机给kain发line告诉他自己在学校，问他是不是要一起来。  
发完line，luz没有再特意关注。将注意力集中，luz拍了拍桌上的纸，“别闹了，赶快帮忙想想剧情。”  
“反正不是《平安夜》的剧情就好，免得和我们班撞了。”糖蛙还在专注地剪着纸屑，惹得luz只想吐槽他“我才没兴趣和你们一样撒白纸”。  
“要不演个鬼故事？”S!N漫不经心地说着开始拿鲜红的颜料在雪白的床单上涂鸦，luz还来不及说什么，就听uratan一脸认真地说：  
“要排《剧院魅影》吗？好像格调很高啊。”  
“……你们认真点好不好？”实在受不了几人添乱，luz无奈地叹气。  
“luzくん你这里的青筋都跳了哦！”好笑地虚点了下luz额角位置，调味料总算不再开玩笑好心地说，“好了好了，我知道了，我们来好好想想吧~”……  
不知道过了多久，定下了大致的剧情后，调味料伸了个懒腰，“好像有点饿了呢~”  
“不如去买点吃的吧？”糖蛙提议，luz主动说了句“我去超市买点带上来吧。”后便拿着钱包离开了。看他离开，几人也停下了手上的活中场休息。  
“你们说，我如果到时候真的撒这些纸片是不是真的会吓到人啊？”糖蛙托腮认真思考着，“luz刚才好像很鄙视着我的眼神哎。”  
“还好啦，反正你们不是要演出丧嘛！”uratan记得刚才依稀有听luz提过这两个字所以以为糖蛙班级是要表演这个，惹得糖蛙情绪激烈地纠正：  
“不是出丧！是平安夜！！平安夜！！！”  
“啊、对不起……我听错了……”uratan认真道歉，心里腹诽着那为什么要撒纸片……  
“S!Nくん你弄得怎么样了呀？”调味料关心着S!N的进度，“要不要我来帮忙？”  
“没事、我自己来就好！”S!N站起身打算活动活动筋骨，“就是不知道到时候效果会不会好了。”  
“哎、你们看，那是kainくん吗？”  
正站在窗前向外眺望的糖蛙注意到了远处一个小小的身影，几人聚集到窗口正望着，桌上的手机亮了——是luz刚才忘随身带走的——kain发送的消息自动跳了出来：“luzくん你在哪个教室？”  
对视了一眼，四人眼中带上了邪恶的笑……

时间回放。到家吃了晚饭，kain练了一会钢琴后换了睡衣扑倒在软软的床铺上。  
“啊、真讨厌……我也想在学园祭表演的时候给luzくん伴奏啊……可是不能在他面前弹琴啦一定会被发现的……”泄气地把自己整个埋在熊娃娃怀里，kain发脾气地蹂躏着怀中的娃娃，“小时候被妈妈强穿上公主裙什么的怎么能让luzくん知道，太丢脸了啊！绝对不能被发现啊！呜……为什么那时候偏偏被luzくん看到了啦……”  
正这么碎碎念着，手机震了一下。kain顶着一头杂乱的头发拿起手机看了眼后双眼一亮痴痴笑起来，“嘿嘿、是luzくん呐……luzくん这么晚找我有什么事的么……‘我在学校，要一起来吗？’……嗯luzくん这个点还在学校呀~”  
傻笑着逐字念着luz发来的line，kain反应了一番后从床上跳起来换了衣服开开心心地背起自己的书包出门……  
夜晚的学校因为缺少人气而显得有些阴森。kain跨进学校后发现周围都没有人烟，下意识抖了一下后拿起手机发消息给luz：“luzくん你在哪个教室？”。  
不一会就收到了回复——“三楼B2。”，简短到极致的消息，kain抬头看了眼面前黑漆漆的教学大楼，说了句“kainくん加油！不怕不怕！”后鼓起勇气拾级而上。  
“……luzくん？”  
经历了一番摸爬滚打总算到了三楼B2教室门口，kain小心翼翼地推开紧闭的门叫着对方名字，眼睛紧张地环视着周围的景象。  
“奇怪……不在这里吗？”  
这么自问着，kain进了漆黑一片的教室打算开灯再找找。正摸索着找电源，忽然一阵“呜呜”声伴随着一道光源在教室中央发出，吓得kain差点跳起来。怯怯地转头看向光源发现是眼熟的手机，kain心里一颤：“这是luzくん的手机……？怎么会在这？刚才不是还给我发消息的吗……”  
似乎想到了恐怖片里的情景，kain一边朝教室中央移去一边自我安慰，“不会吧、luzくん故意躲起来吓我是不是……呵呵……肯定是这样的……”  
刚移了两步，门突然被毫无预警地关上了，kain反射性的捂住耳朵尖叫了声。发现没什么动静后害怕地一小步一小步朝门的方向挪去。  
“lu、luzくん你再不出来我真的要生气了……”不知道是在告诉自己还是告诉别人，kain的声音中已经带上了不明显的轻颤。没有得到回复，kain委屈地小小声说着，“我、我要回家了……”  
这么说着，kain鼓起勇气跑到门口一把抓住门打开，拉开的同时不知道从哪里来的白色纸片毫无征兆地从上方飞落，纷纷撒在他头顶和肩头，受不了刺激的kain惊叫出声，还没缓过来，感觉肩膀被人拍了一下，一回头，就看到两个巨大的无脸白影出现在身后……  
“啊啊啊——！！！！”  
来不及细想，kain一边叫一边快速冲了出去，留下罩着床单的调味料和S!N无辜地对视了一眼。  
“kainくん这肺活量也太好了吧……”  
“是的哦，不过看来学园祭的时候我们这样设计还是可以的……”  
另一边，一路在走廊边叫边跑的kain一头栽进了正从外面买了东西回来的luz怀里。没看清眼前人只知道撞到了什么，kain下意识地又叫了起来。  
“喂喂、kainくん，冷静！你怎么了？”扶住惊慌失措的少年肩膀，luz有些无奈地安慰。  
听到熟悉的声音，kain这才镇定下来。抬起头红着眼睛看向luz：  
“……luzくん？”  
“啊，是我。你怎么了？哭了？”看着少年兔子一样的眼睛，luz不解地问着。  
“才没有！”反射性地否认，kain擦擦自己眼角不承认。  
“好、好，没有没有。那kainくん怎么回事呢？你怎么一路叫着跑出来的？”对方带着软软鼻音的话让luz觉得很可爱，于是顺着对方的话也没揭穿。  
“lu、luzくん、那个教室不正常啊……”似乎想起了刚才的一幕，kain拉住luz衣角有些紧张。  
“说什么呢？料桑和S!N他们都在里面，怎么会不正常呢？”  
“可是我没有看到人啊……里面漆黑一片的，还有突然会响的手机、不知道从哪里掉下来的纸片、还有两个没脸的白影……”回想着受到的惊吓，kain吸了吸鼻子一副可怜兮兮的样子，没留意到luz越来越黑的脸色。  
“那群人……”简直对他们无语的luz拉着kain往回走，“别怕，我带你去找始作俑者算账。”  
软软地“嗯”了声随luz往回走，还没到门口kain就发现教室不复之前的黑暗已经亮起了灯。直直地带kain进去，luz不客气地对已经坐那儿装无辜的四人道：  
“你们闲得呐？没事一起吓他？！”  
“对不起啊kainくん，我只是想看看我们这个鬼屋能不能吓到人……”调味料态度良好地道歉，S!N附和了一句。  
“我没想吓你的kainくん……我就是想知道撒白纸会起到什么样的效果……”糖蛙看到kain之前被吓的样子非常过意不去，低着头满怀歉意地解释。  
“嗯，我只是想给luz发个消息告诉他‘kain来了’，没什么别的意思。”uratan一脸真诚地说着，至于话里有多少可信度就另当别论了。  
“哎？”听到几人的解释再看看桌上的东西，kain大致明白了刚才的经过。见几人眼巴巴地望着他，kain抓抓头发小声说，“没、没事的……”  
“果然kainくん是个温柔的孩子啊~”  
得到了kain的原谅，几人总算放下心来。糖蛙开始不安分地翻着luz带上来的吃的：  
“你买了什么好吃的啊？”  
“啊这个我要吃！”  
掏出一盒寿司，调味料不客气地动手撕开。一旁的S!N拿了布丁大快朵颐起来。看着吃得一片狼藉的几人，luz有些无奈地看向身边人：  
“kainくん你想吃什么？也去拿点吧！”  
“kainくん这个给你！很好吃呐！”S!N主动示好递了一杯布丁给kain。  
“啊、谢谢！”接过布丁道了谢，kain刚收下，旁边的糖蛙又递了一瓶奶昔给他：  
“吃这个吧，很不错的~”  
“你们一个个都借花献佛得很顺手啊！”  
看几人殷勤地送东西的送东西、推荐的推荐，luz不知道为什么觉得牙有些痒……  
吃饱喝足后回归正题。明确了表演的主题为“情人节告白—白色情人节回礼—毕业季确定关系”三个阶段，几人开始商量用什么歌穿插在故事中。  
“白色情人节用《ホワイトデーキッス》怎么样？”调味料提议，“那首歌很活泼欢快，在晚会上唱一定可以活跃气氛吧？”  
“这是什么歌啊？”  
几人一头雾水地问着，显然都没有听过。调味料作为示范唱了一段后大家表示旋律很可爱，都同意了下来。于是接着确定下一首歌曲……  
“luzくん我去下洗手间。”  
和luz打了声招呼，kain起身往外走，一边走还一边轻快地哼着刚才调味料演示的那段《ホワイトデーキッス》，惹得S!N挑眉：  
“你们音乐社人才济济啊，听过一遍就可以一点音差也没有地哼出来了？”  
“嗯？”luz一时没明白S!N的意思，抬头疑惑地看向他。  
“kainくん学过乐器吧？”uratan倒是没觉得奇怪，“不然也不会进音乐社啦。”  
“没有啊，kainくん在音乐社里不表演的。”被他们点出，luz才发现了奇怪的地方：的确，刚才kain出去的时候哼的调完全是按照调味料唱的，一点都没有走音或改变，音感如此之棒，可能kain的确学过乐器而没有说？  
“不过你们音乐社社长就可以独挑大梁了，钢琴好像非常棒吧？”糖蛙表示一直有听说他们社长的才艺出众，“这次应该会伴奏吧？”  
“嗯，应该是的。”思路被打断，luz应着糖蛙的话说道。  
“看来到时候就可以一睹风采了~luzくん觉得你们社长钢琴弹得怎么样啊？真的如传说中那样出神入化？”  
“前辈钢琴的确弹得很不错。”luz肯定地说道，褒奖的话引来众人嘘声：  
“哦~？难得听luzくん表扬别人啊~那位前辈一定是luzくん知道的人里弹琴最好的吧？”  
“算是吧……不过……”不过，如果那时的孩子现在还有继续练琴，luz觉得一定不会逊于自己社长。  
没有再过多地纠结这个问题，luz很快把心思收回。一会kain蹦蹦跳跳地回来了，几人似乎也忘记了刚才的小插曲继续投入商议……  
时间在无声无息中流逝，不知不觉已经到了后半夜，几人也从精神满满到有些萎靡。kain抱着自己的书包趴在桌子上耷拉着眼皮：  
“好困哦……”  
“那要不要睡会？”糖蛙关切地转头看向对方，kain急忙摇头：  
“不要！大家都在忙我不能睡。”  
“可是你不是困吗？睡会吧没关系的。”笑嘻嘻地劝慰着，见少年摇着脑袋虽然眼睛都要睁不开了还是坚持地说“不睡、我不困”，可爱的样子让糖蛙忍不住想要蹂躏一番。  
“S!Nくん。”叫了声对方名字，luz朝他伸出手，“给我张床单。”  
“说了不是床单、是道具！”S!N认真地纠正。  
“嗯，那给我张道具。”  
抽了抽眉角没精力再纠结luz那用错的量词，S!N将雪白的床单递给luz，就见对方双手一抖将它铺展开后盖到kain身上并按了下少年脑袋：  
“睡一下吧。反正没什么事。”  
“可以吗？那我只睡一下下哦！有事就叫醒我呀！”少年睡意朦胧的双眼直直望向luz让他有种在看小动物的错觉，应了声后看kain立马抱着书包倒头睡了过去，luz收回注意力。  
“那么快就睡着了，一定已经犯困了好久了吧。”看着不出几分钟就熟睡的kain，uratan有些好笑地说着。  
“真可爱呀~”伸手想要捏捏少年脸颊，却被luz阻止，糖蛙有些不高兴，“luzくん真是保父一样的存在啊。”  
“别闹了，快过来干活。”luz不理会他的调侃刻意放低了声音招呼。  
“可是我也好困啊~能睡会吗~？”糖蛙故意用油腔滑调的语气说着，惹得luz不客气地把本子摔他脸上：  
“除非你是累晕过去，否则别想了。”  
“好过分啊luzくん~~”  
伴随着刻意拉长的语调，几人笑闹过后振作了一下进行新一轮的讨论……

——校园里有个人人都知道的传说哦！据说如果学园祭那天对喜欢的人告白并且获得回应，两人的爱情就会被祝福呢。——

秒针一格格向前走做着绕圈运动，发出“嘀嗒、嘀嗒”催眠般规律的节奏。昏暗的教室熄了大半的灯，只留下角落里的一盏带来一丝光亮。  
“嗯……”  
kain呻吟了声后睁开眼从双臂中抬起头环视了下四周，一时还有些迷糊自己在哪儿。  
“醒了？”  
注意到这边的动静，远处的luz轻声问。kain这才注意到uratan和糖蛙一人披了条床单趴睡在他不远处。可能因为不想影响到他们休息，本来在他身边讨论的几人移到了教室的另一半角落。  
“……嗯，几点了？”沙哑的嗓音明显带着刚睡醒的慵懒，让luz轻声笑了出来。  
“快三点了哦。”  
S!N代为回答。kain伸了个懒腰起身放下还带着余温的床单走到luz身边坐下关切地问：  
“怎么样呀？还差很多吗？”  
“快了哦，歌和表演都已经确定了。情人节是女生弹琴、白色情人节男生合唱、毕业季确定关系定的是伴奏演唱、最后还有一首大合唱。”调味料解释着，抬起头把注意力从台本上移向kain，“现在就差伴奏演唱的串词要再完善一下了。”  
“那……伴奏和女生弹奏都是由社长来的吧？”kain小小声地问，得到确认的答复后嘟囔起了脸。看到kain显而易见的不乐意，调味料和S!N对视了一眼无声地低头笑着。倒是luz还有心开玩笑地摸摸kain脑袋：  
“kainくん又要吃醋了？”  
“是啊！所以luzくん到时候不要和社长做什么亲密的动作哦，否则我说不定会冲到台上去砸场的！”kain自暴自弃地干脆承认，惹得三人失笑。  
“不过还真是有一个牵手的动作呢，kainくん可要有思想准备哦！”S!N坏心眼地添乱，惹得kain好奇地“哎？”了声。  
“啊、是哦！就是第三段伴奏的时候，想着由唱完歌的luz把女生从侧台牵到钢琴边，这样的串场可以自然连贯，而且还能凸显出两人‘定情’的情节嘛！”调味料被S!N提醒后想起了那个桥段于是详细说明了一番。  
“什么？真的要牵手？？luzくん你要拉社长手？？？”kain反应一下激烈起来瞪大眼望向luz，luz刚张口要说什么，S!N继续补充：  
“luz牵你们社长手的时候还有句台词——‘公主殿下，跟我来吧’这样哦~”S!N故意单手捂胸表情梦幻地念着那句台词，惹得kain一脸哀怨地看着luz。  
“喂、不是已经说好删掉这句话了吗？你还说！”看不过去S!N做作的样子，luz随手拿起桌上的橡皮丢向他，被对方一侧身灵巧地闪开。  
“啊是的是的~kainくん别吃醋，这句台词luz死活不肯说所以删掉了~”调味料笑着看luz和S!N打闹，自己安抚起一旁散发着低气压的kain，“现在就牵手而已~牵手~”  
反复强调着“牵手”两个字，在空旷的教室里仿佛还可以听到回音，luz忍无可忍地一巴掌拍向他：  
“你好烦啊~”  
一番闹腾之后，几人总算大致订下了台本，就等着第二天给社长再看一下确认了。完成了任务，S!N打着哈欠犯困地揉揉眼，“我也去那里趴会，好困啊……”  
“嗯、真是强大的工作量啊……”调味料也因为顺利写完了脚本放松了下来准备睡会。  
“你们行不行啊？就那样趴着睡会着凉的吧？”luz关心地问，S!N似乎早有准备地拿起那条被他鬼画符涂抹得乱七八糟的床单秀了秀：  
“没问题，我们还有一条床单可以盖~料君不会介意和我同床共枕的~”  
“哪有床？哪有枕~？”调味料不给面子的笑着吐槽，“我睡的是课桌枕的是自己手臂好不好~”  
“不要在意这种细节了~好了那么晚了、抓紧时间啦~”坏笑着露出一脸急迫的表情，S!N、调味料和luz打了招呼后在课桌上卧趴着打算睡一会。  
“luzくん……”看大家都去睡了，kain拉了拉luz衣角看向他，“你要不要也休息一下？一点也不睡的话白天会撑不住的吧？”  
“嗯？”转头看向担忧地望着自己的少年，就见他小心地提议着：  
“我们一起盖吧？或者、其实……我已经睡饱了，luzくん去睡一下好了我不困……”  
还没说完头顶就被luz捶了一下，少年双手捂着脑袋叫疼，得到luz没好气的答复：“说什么呢你也就睡了2个小时都没到呢。走吧、我们一起去那里睡。”  
刚说完，kain的双眼就亮了起来，月光下少年因为得到应允而满足兴奋的表情灿烂而耀眼，让luz不由被感染也跟着笑了出来。高高兴兴地拉着luz到了角落，kain捡起刚才放在椅子上的床单抖平整，见luz看着他的动作于是对他笑了笑后双手一扬，白色的床单披盖到身上包裹住两人，不知道是不是错觉，源源的温暖透过床单在两人之间传递。  
“嘿嘿……”侧头看着就趴在他身边的luz，kain忍不住傻笑起来。毫无瑕疵的脸上静谧而无防备，舒展的眉头、轻浅的吐息，无一不诱惑着kain：如果可以离他近一点、再近一点……  
偷偷向对方的方向移近，床单因为kain的移动发出细微的摩擦声，在寂静的教室尤为清晰。慢慢的手肘触到了luz身体，正想再靠近些，就听到luz闭着眼开口：  
“别乱动。”  
有些泄气地僵住了身体不敢再动。下一秒，似乎担心床单因为刚才kain的动作而下滑，luz的手直接搭上kain另一边肩膀替他拉了一下，确认对方裹得很严实才收回，安抚地捏了捏kain的手哄了句：“再睡会吧。”  
感受着肩膀和手上残留的温度，kain嘴角无法抑制地扬起，小小的酒窝衬得整张脸都明媚起来。轻轻地“嗯”了声，kain闭眼睡去……

之后的发展似乎就顺理成章得多。luz将剧本给社长过目之后得到她的认可，由社长推荐给晚会后也获批了，于是音乐社每日的日常变为按照台本排练演出，众人过得颇为忙碌。  
当然，相对于luz的紧张，kain则每天活在焦虑愤愤之中。  
坐在台下看着luz演唱，kain闭着眼睛就可以想象出来下一幕就是luz朝侧台的社长走去，然后向对方伸出手。这时候社长会红着脸娇羞地将手放到luz掌中，由luz带领着走到钢琴边，接着两人便开始一唱一和地演奏起来。这样糟糕的画面，kain这几天每天都会看到一次……  
“噗、luzくん在台上一定有种如芒在背的感觉吧？被kainくん这样炯炯地注视着。”作为名义上的监督——调味料笑着坐到kain身边取笑他。  
“料桑是来看热闹的吗？”头都没抬地回了句，惹得调味料无辜地声明：  
“kainくん不能迁怒于我哦！虽然台本是我写的，不过luzくん自己同意这么演的！不可以因为这样就对我这么凶残哦！”  
调味料的这番话启发了kain，转头一脸阴沉的看向对方：“可是……就是你这家伙想的情节、写的台本……都怪你的！”越想越觉得是这样，kain忍不住眼里冒火花地瞪向调味料。透过kain的眼神发现情况不对，调味料讪笑着想要离开：  
“那个……kainくん、我先过去了……“  
边说边向旁边移动，可是刚走了没两步kain就追了过来，调味料下意识地拔腿就跑。  
“别跑、都怪你！”kain抡起拳追着调味料叫道。  
“和我无关啦！kainくん你冷静！”带着kain在观众席绕圈跑着，调味料边跑还边回头解释，样子有些狼狈。  
“你、你停下来好好说……”被调味料带着绕了两圈，kain有些接不上气，站原地喘了几下要求对方过来。  
“我又不傻、过去不是被kainくん打么……”抱着这样的想法并说了出来，kain一听立马恢复了杀气继续追赶……  
“啊……”没留意眼前一头栽进别人怀中，kain抬头才发现不知道什么时候luz竟然从台上下来了。带着撒娇地叫了声luz名字后开始告状，“luzくん，料桑欺负人！”  
“luzくん，kainくん欺负人~”远处的调味料故意压着嗓子学着kain的声音抱怨，kain听后嘟起嘴又要去追他，被luz按住肩膀拦住安抚着：  
“别追了你人没他高腿没他长，跑不过他的。”  
虽然听话地收回脚步但还是忍不住对调味料皱了下鼻子做着鬼脸，kain一脸不甘地瞪着对方，直到luz看不过去拍拍他：  
“别闹了，今天部活结束了。走了，我们去吃冷饮吧！”  
“哎？”因为要去“吃冷饮”收回了注意力，kain扑闪着双眼望向luz，“luzくん今天愿意和我一起去看正太放学？”  
“……”他怎么不知道什么时候开始“吃冷饮”变成“看正太”的暗语了？懒得这么吐槽的luz最终还是点点头，带着一脸兴高采烈的kain离开……

伴随着规律的铃声响起，漫长的一节课宣告结束，教室里瞬间喧闹起来。  
单手托腮看着窗外飘落的樱花发呆，luz想起前几天彩排时kain和调味料打闹的画面。那时在台上就看到那两个人旁若无人的追打玩闹，心里莫名不舒服起来。下台到kain面前一把接住了冲进他怀里的少年，软软的手感让他一时有些不愿意放手。  
有什么东西……在自己没发现的时候变质了吗？正这么思考着，就听到同学一脸促狭地对他叫着：  
“luzくん，你的小学弟找哦~”  
不自然地抽了下眉角，luz撇撇嘴起身向门外走：是的，当“小学弟”这个称呼成为一个特指，luz发现不知道从什么时候开始自己似乎已经和kain绑定了。只要kain出现，大家就会露出一脸心照不宣的笑。也怪那人实在长得太过白净幼齿，总有种和年龄不符的单纯懵懂，让自己无法拒绝。  
到了门口，果然看到kain一脸焦躁地在转着圈圈。敲了下他的脑袋让他停止这么盲目的行为，luz有些无奈：  
“又怎么了？”  
“luzくん……”少年抬头看着救世主般望着luz，“下节是国文课，我忘记带字典了，老师好凶，一定会让我到教室外面罚站的……”  
“OK、OK，你等等，我去拿……”举着双手示意自己明白了，luz投降地转身回座位拿了自己的字典出来给对方，果然，少年脸上立刻绽开了灿烂的笑容。  
“谢谢luzくん！”  
“我说你啊，就是因为重所以不想带吧？”没有被kain的好话简单收买，luz忍不住抱怨对方的偷懒，惹得少年淘气地吐吐舌：  
“可是真的很重啊~”  
“……”无语地看着承认得一脸大方的kain，luz已经对他放弃教育了，“你就不怕我没有国文课也没带？”  
“不会的，luzくん的课表我可是记得一清二楚，绝~对不会搞错的~”  
“这是值得骄傲的事吗？”看着kain得瑟的样子，luz忍不住泼他冷水，“真不知道kainくん优等生的名号是怎么来的，大家都被kainくん乖巧可爱的表面欺骗了吧！”  
本以为少年会辩解一番，没想到对方听了他的话反而站在那儿傻笑开了。  
“嘿嘿，luzくん说我‘乖巧可爱’呢！”  
“喂、你重点听错了好不好！”受不了思路完全跑偏的少年，luz决定不再和他啰嗦，“好了快回去吧！记得下节下课还给我，我们第四节是国文课要用的。”  
“知道了啦！”  
充满朝气地回了句，kain双手抱着字典开心的跑了回去。  
“呦、很甜蜜呐~”  
恰好路过的调味料显然目睹了两人的互动，笑着勾上luz肩膀调笑，“kainくん真是每天都那么可爱啊~”  
斜睨了对方一眼，luz开启嘲讽技能，“怎么，你也想把自己发展成‘正太控’？”  
“不不不、luzくん你放心，我是不会和你抢你的‘小学弟’的~所以不用对我冷嘲热讽哈~”调味料一脸夸张的示好表情逗笑了luz，惹得他一捶对方笑骂了句“无聊”……  
就这样到了下节课，kain果然如约来还字典了。忽略他送还时候一脸神神秘秘的笑，luz觉得kain还算正常。  
直到上国文课时翻开字典，luz才明白为什么少年那时满脸得意的笑——字典第一页上用少年特有的QQ的字体写着“luzくん、下课一起去天台吃午饭吧？”，之后还附上了可爱的笑脸——透过文字仿佛就可以联想到少年一脸讨好笑容央求着的表情。若不是考虑到正在上课，luz觉得自己会忍不住笑出声了：这是哪部动画片里学来的情节吗？太少女漫了吧？  
虽然这么想着，luz还是应kain所邀在下课后带着自己的饭盒到了天台。等了一会kain才姗姗来迟，想当然又被luz打了一下脑袋教训：  
“不是你约我的吗？竟然自己还迟到！”  
“数学老师拖堂嘛我也不想的……”少年委委屈屈地说着，听到道歉的luz这才松口原谅对方，两个人找了地方坐下。  
“我开动了~”  
kain说完开心地拿勺子朵颐起自己饭盒里的食物，满足的样子让luz产生了种他饭盒里的东西一定很美味的错觉。咳了声收回注意力，luz看着天空飘过的朵朵白云轻声抱怨了句：  
“真是的、我和kainくん明明不是需要在天台这种地方吃饭的关系嘛。”  
“嗯？”因为吃的正高兴所以没听清楚luz的话，kain转头看向luz眼神询问他在说什么。看着少年鼓着的腮帮还一动一动的，luz忍不住伸出食指戳了戳，惹得少年抗议地嚷嚷：  
“不要按啦！饭会喷出来的啊！”  
“已经喷出来了哦……”将手抬到kain眼前，luz展示给他看因为刚才说话落到自己手背上的一粒米饭。  
“呜……对不起……”哭丧着脸替luz擦着手，kain一脸做错事求原谅的表情让luz心里莫名骚动起来：单纯、可爱的少年，竟然和记忆深处的某个身影有些重合。微风吹过，将kain的头发轻轻带起，白到近乎透明的肤色、细腻到不见任何毛细孔的肌肤，这样一张对于男性来说过于精致的脸……  
脑中突然回响起那晚uratan他们的话，luz的视线锁住少年修长的十指：  
“kainくん，你学过乐器吗？”  
“哎？什、什么？”  
被luz问得一愣，kain因为心虚说话有些打结。  
“乐器啊！钢琴、笛子、小号之类的？”  
“那、那个啊……”不明白luz怎么突然会说这些，但是对上luz专注看着他的眼神，kain本能地觉得不能说出实话，“我、我哪会那些……luzくん别开玩笑了……”  
“是吗……”淡淡的语气听不出情绪，luz收回视线看向kain半空的饭盒拿起自己筷子从里面夹了个章鱼烧直接送进嘴里，惹得少年哇哇大叫起来：  
“luzくん你怎么这样！干嘛偷吃我东西！”  
“不是kainくん邀请我上来一起吃的吗就要有分享的觉悟啊。”luz一点也没觉得有什么不妥，吃完之后还挑剔地评价了句，“也没有多好吃嘛……”  
“那你还给我！”被抢了午饭还被嫌弃，kain咋咋呼呼地表示抗议，luz撇撇嘴表示“都吃下去了还要吐出来不成？”，无计可施的kain扫了一眼看到luz还没怎么动的饭盒眼前一亮就要去抢，被luz及时侧身躲过。不死心地扑到luz怀里伸长了手要捞，可惜luz坏心地一手钳制住kain的身体限制他的动作一手把自己的饭盒拿远，看对方怎么都够不着后嘴上扬起了恶劣的笑：  
“kainくん还太矮哦，所以拿不到。”  
“ぅむ……luzくん欺负人……”  
……  
日丽风清的时节，连微风都带着一份爽朗，带着人的心情也跟着轻快起来。  
最终在luz的默许下，kain一口一口扫荡着luz饭盒里的东西，脸上扬起满足的笑。  
“喂，kainくん你是猪吧？怎么还吃得下？”看着还在不断咀嚼的kain，luz忍不住调侃对方。  
“luzくん才是！”  
咽下嘴里的东西，kain总算放下叉子站起身，朝前蹦了两步抬头仰望着湛蓝的天空。良久，深深吸了口气伸了个懒腰后，kain转身看向luz：  
“luzくん，学园祭的时候，可以和我一起吗？”  
飞鸟迎风而过带来阵阵扑腾声，远处的室外篮球场好像还能隐约听到加油声。蓝天下，少年特有的青涩稚嫩的笑容在luz心中定格。  
“……嗯。”

阳光透过斑驳的树叶洒在地上，风清日朗的天气，正是举办庆典的好日子，学园祭在一片喧闹中热力开锣。  
帅气修长的身影斜倚在校门口不时抬头张望，间或低头看看手机确认时间，直到一个熟悉的身影蹦蹦跳跳地来到面前，luz才放下心来。  
“对不起luzくん，我没迟到吧？”kain跑到luz面前双手合十小心地道歉。  
“嗯、没有，我差点以为你又要迷路了。”看到少年额头上因为之前的奔跑而沁出了汗珠，luz笑着递给他一张纸巾让他擦了汗后转身带他进去，“我们走吧！”  
“哎！”  
心情愉悦地跟在luz身后走进学校。校园里一派热闹的气氛，零星的摊位从进门的地方一路向里延伸，kain好奇地左右张望着不时停下脚步激动地拉住luz叫着“luzくん你看那个！”、“luzくん竟然有班级摆摊位卖苹果糖啊！”。一路被kain聒噪的声音闹得受不了，luz转身没什么耐性地看向kain，却被他晶晶亮的双眸看得什么都说不出。最终……  
“嘿嘿、好好吃！”  
左手拿着luz刚刚买给他的苹果糖舔着，右手被luz牵在手中，kain因为忙着吃东西没空再一直说话。  
“luzくん，你要不要吃？”  
“这么甜的东西只有kainくん会喜欢，我才不要。”luz回头看了眼拿着苹果糖吃得不亦乐乎的kain心里默默腹诽着kain和这种晶莹剔透的小东西还真是莫名地般配，拿着竟然没有一丝违和感。  
“啊、luzくん~那里有只大熊啊！！好可爱~~”  
刚以为吃的可以让kain安分一会他就又看到什么感兴趣的东西跑了过去，抱住装扮成大熊的人偶边蹭边大叫着luz：  
“luzくん、luzくん！帮我们拍张照吧好不好？”  
所以……自己今天到底是来干什么的……？看着简直活跃到过分的kain，已经无力吐槽的luz拿过手机认命地替对方拍照。相片中kain搂着大熊笑得一脸灿烂的样子让luz心里冒出奇怪的不爽快，想着“kainくん还真是容易满足”的同时也下定决心不能再这样纵容他：  
“kainくん，下次再做什么如果不和我商量，我就丢下你了哦！”  
“luzくん生气了？”看到luz脸色不好，kain小小声地问着摇了摇他手臂，“不要生气啦！要不我请你吃那个牛肉炒面好不好？别气啦！”  
才不是那个的问题！还有不要因为你想吃炒面了就拿这个做借口！内心进入狂暴状态的luz抽抽嘴角不说话，让kain紧张起来：  
“luzくん……？”  
少年小心试探的样子还是让luz说不出狠话，纵容的结果就是kain欢呼着拉着他去排队然后luz的手上莫名其妙就多提了两盒炒面……  
拉着luz到处转悠了一会，不得闲的kain丢下啃得坑坑洼洼的苹果糖，吧唧着嘴对luz手上的牛肉炒面起了兴趣：“luzくん我们尝尝这个炒面吧！”  
想着的确趁热吃会比较好而且最重要自己不想傻乎乎提着两盒炒面到处走，luz找了一张空着的椅子和kain一起坐下。甫一打开盒子，热气顿时扑面而来。拿筷子翻腾了几下，luz不满地抱怨：  
“什么牛肉拉面，都没什么牛肉嘛！”  
“我的有哦！”kain得意地说着还用筷子把纸盒里的牛肉夹起来放到luz眼前显摆给他看，luz见了不客气地一探头直接把那块牛肉吃进嘴里……  
“呜哇luzくん你又做这种事！！这次绝对不原谅你！！”  
kain抗议地叫嚣着，举起手直接把luz的那盒炒面抢过来在里面翻腾起来好不容易找到一块小肉末就直接送进嘴里……  
坐在椅子上手里拿着kain啃了大半的苹果糖，看着面前成双成对经过的人影，不时侧头关注一下身旁一口口吃着炒面的人，luz自己都佩服起自己的定性来。  
“对了kainくん，一会还想去哪里？下午四点我们要彩排晚上的表演，可能也就只有这会还能玩一下了。”  
“嗯~那我们去料桑、S!Nくん他们的鬼屋玩？”还在往嘴里不断塞着面条的kain兴致满满地提议，“不知道会是怎么样的？一定很吓人吧！”  
“放心吧，就料桑那种优等生汇集班和S!Nくん那个hentai集中营联手布置的鬼屋，恐怕不吓人都不可能。”  
luz托着下巴肯定道，于是迅速解决了炒面后，两人朝鬼屋行进……

“哇……好像很棒哎……”  
鬼屋外，被血染红的床单迎风飘荡似乎冤鬼一样不缠不休，做得逼真的脑袋悬空挂在窗口让每个经过的人不由好奇地抬头看一眼。  
kain看着眼前的布置感叹道，luz配合了句，“这么破的建筑，说不是鬼屋都没人相信了。还有S!N那个鬼画符的本事已经达到出神入化的地步了么。”  
“luzくん那我们赶快进去吧！”  
kain一脸迫不及待地拉住luz把他拖进去。检了票，两人打开眼前紧闭的门扉朝里走去……  
刚走进房间，身后的大门就毫无预兆的合上了。“砰”的一声巨响让kain措不及防之下被吓得跳了一下。还来不及反应就感到肩膀被人从后面拍了一下，kain转头就看到两个白色影子下意识“啊——！！”地叫了出来，倒让对方被他的激烈反应吓着了。  
“kainくん别紧张！是我们是我们！”白影发出熟悉的声音，原来是调味料和S!N假扮的。  
“真是的kainくん，上次你不是看过他们这副打扮了嘛怎么还会被吓着！”显然对kain被同一个东西吓两次觉得有些不可思议，luz满脸的无奈。  
“我、我没有心理准备啊……”kain小小声地解释了句后看向调味料和S!N，“料桑和S!Nくん怎么在这里？”  
“我们打算在这里吓人的，正好看到你们就想来打个招呼。”S!N笑着回答。  
“呃、这样啊……”kain拍拍胸脯稳定了下情绪后道，“不过真的很吓人呀！”  
“呵呵、谢谢kainくん的表扬。”  
其实……kain并不是想表扬吧？默默地这么想着，luz很现实地问了句：“喂、你们里面的布置会不会吓到小孩？像kain这种程度的能顺利自己走出来吗？”  
话音刚落就得到kain怒目相对，luz耸耸肩一脸无辜地解释，“这个一定要先问清楚，万一到时候kainくん被吓得走不动我可不会抱你出来。”  
似乎联想到被luz抱出来的场景，kain脸一下子烧了起来心虚地叫道，“我、我才不需要luzくん抱！”  
“没问题没问题~luzくん就放心地和kainくん享受吧，里面绝对会让你满意的。”不着调地说着完全不相干的话，调味料笑着把两人推进房间深处，“快进去吧！我们要去迎接下一批客人了！”  
说完主动将最外层的门关上把两人隔绝在内。几乎在门被关上的同时，房间内某个角落传来了诡异的音乐，低了八度的旋律声声催动着人蓦然紧张起来。  
“luzくん……”  
看着一片凌乱的室内——破败的窗帘、古旧的梳妆台……房间的布置带着悚然的诡异，在音乐的烘托下，总让人觉得有什么东西会突然冒出来——kain立刻没了刚才耀武扬威的样子和小猫一样躲在luz身后。  
“算了，走吧！”叹了口气认命地做起保父，luz拉着kain往前走。刚走了两步，只听“啪嗒”一声……  
“呜哇这什么这什么啊！！”  
被从天而降正好掉头上的东西吓了一大跳kain紧张地抓住luz另一手去抓掉下来的东西，不料触手一片滑腻顿时让kain整个后背的寒毛都竖了起来，尖叫着将东西扔得远远地，在看清地上的东西后kain又大叫起来躲到luz身后连话都说不清楚了：“lu、luzくん是蛇、蛇啊！”  
“只是仿真玩具而已kainくん……”  
看着一惊一乍的kain，luz抽了抽嘴角回答。在luz的提点下，kain定神又看了看确认后这才整个松了口气傻笑着，“是、是假的啊……嘿嘿、做得好逼真啊……”  
“不是让你‘嘿嘿’的时候吧？kainくん不是早应该猜到怎么可能有真的蛇？”翻了个白眼，luz看kain刚才被吓得不轻又不好意思再说他，只能拉着他继续走。  
又挪了几步，kain的注意力被角落的一个小盒子吸引了——方方正正的盒子端放在桌面上尤为显眼，luz还来不及阻止，就见kain边说着“luzくん你看这是什么？礼盒吗~？”边好奇地跑过去打开盒盖。随着盒盖开启，涂抹了红色油漆的小丑突然从盒子里跳出撞到kain的脑袋让他慌乱地直接丢下盒子跑到角落蹲下……  
“……”  
目睹了全过程的luz看着kain一气呵成的动作，脑袋随着他的动作转着已经不知道要说什么了。  
等了一会看kain完全没有要动的想法，luz走到他面前试图叫对方起来。可kain脑袋摇得和拨浪鼓似得死活不愿意站起来可怜兮兮地仰头看向luz：  
“luzくん我可不可以待在这里不走了……”  
“别闹了，如果害怕我们赶快出去就是了。”luz好笑地拉了kain一把，可是对方好像在角落里生根了一样怎么也不愿意移动。见拉不起对方，luz只能松开手以假装要离开威胁：  
“那kainくん，我走了你留在这里别害怕哦！说不定一会跳出来什么无头鬼啊、僵尸啊之类的，你一个人可要小心一点哦！”  
“不要！”  
不愿意被留下，kain这才不情不愿地挪着双腿一步一停留地跟着luz移动。看到他小碎步一样的步伐，luz嘴角忍不住勾起一抹弧度。  
出了第二间房间走过一个过道，第三间房的大门出现在两人面前。kain刚想推门就听到里面传来隐约的尖叫似乎是前一批的人在里面发出的。被他们的叫声感染，kain脑补了一下里面的场景下意识地后退了两步：  
“我不要、我不要！绝对不要开这扇门！！”  
kain对着眼前紧闭的大门语无伦次地说着拉住luz不愿意走，受不了对方的磨叽，luz无奈地看向他：  
“到底是谁说一定要来鬼屋玩的？而且不是明知道都是假的吗？”  
“不要！是假的也不要！”  
显然之前一路过来已经被吓得够呛，kain晃着luz衣角努力睁大眼撒娇地看着对方希望luz大发善心。  
“你这么看着我也没用都走到这里了……”luz整个觉得今天的所有经历就是一部血泪史……  
最终没有耐心和他僵持，luz直接拖着kain去开门……  
“啊啊——！！！”  
luz一推开门，一张血脸就突然出现在两人面前，kain抓紧了luz手臂大叫起来，缭绕的尾音在房中转了三圈似乎还没消散，让luz忍不住笑了出声：  
“kainくん，你抓得我手疼啊。”  
“对不起对不起……”缓了缓情绪，kain松开手道歉。听着他黏糊糊地声音，luz低头勾起嘴角：  
“那我们继续走？”  
“……嗯。”小心地探头看了眼布置得血淋淋的室内，kain拉着luz如履薄冰，一面紧紧抓着他一面紧张地左右乱看，“luzくん你看那个娃娃……好奇怪……”  
“kainくん你不是害怕吗？还东张西望的？”顺着kain手指的方向看到一个歪着脑袋的娃娃，luz一眼就看出那肯定是故意摆放在那里吓人的：真是的，刚才的那个“惊喜盒”上还没吸取教训嘛？而且就kain那种被同一个东西会吓到两次的特点，luz心里肯定他绝对会再次被吓着……  
“可是总觉得很在意啊……”  
满脸纠结地盯着那个娃娃，kain这次学乖地拖着luz一起慢慢移到娃娃旁边。伸手拿起娃娃，可是就在他将娃娃拿起的瞬间，“啪嗒”一声，娃娃的脑袋整个断了下来，几乎同时，娃娃内部发出了尖锐的笑声。kain被一吓下意识地把娃娃扔出去躲到luz身后，平复不了的心慌让kain呼吸加重了起来。  
听着近在耳边的急促喘息，luz忍不住抽着嘴角。看出luz在笑他，kain的声音带着委屈：“luzくん你怎么还能笑……”  
“你在我旁边喘成这样我能不笑吗？”实在克制不了笑意，luz干脆也不再掩饰直接笑开了。空荡的鬼屋里远远地就可以听到luz爽朗愉快的笑声和kain不绝于耳的尖叫……  
“luzくん真是辛苦了啊……”  
“kainくん好厉害，站外面都可以听到他凄惨的叫声……还自带回音啊……”  
“嗯，真帮我们带动人气啊~”  
门外，调味料和S!N一脸感慨地交流完毕继续自己的吓人工作……

好不容易出了鬼屋，已经精疲力竭的kain被luz拖着到长椅上小憩片刻。  
看着无力地瘫在椅子上喘着调节气息的kain，luz笑着站在一边：  
“kainくん你还要坐多久？uratan可是有说他们班开了咖啡馆，特意请了初中部的正太们来压场哦！晚了就排不到位了。”  
刚说完，就见kain瞬间打了鸡血般整个有了精神一下跳起来激动的说，“真的吗真的吗？那我们还等什么赶快去啊！”  
“你不累了？”少年一秒充电完毕的模样让luz不由失笑，“真受不了你，正太控。”  
“嘿嘿，luzくん我们快走了啦~”  
一点也不介意luz的话反正也不是第一天被他说了，kain带头往前蹦了两步后回头招呼luz快跟上。看着kain积极的样子，luz摇了摇头踏步和他一同朝uratan那边走。  
远远地就看到咖啡馆门口人头攒动，好不容易排完队轮到两人进去，luz和kain刚找了个靠窗的位置坐下，就有个可爱的男生拿着菜单走了过来。  
“学长好~请问两位学长想要点些什么？”  
露着两颗小虎牙对他们可爱地笑着的男孩简直让kain把持不住，直直地看着人家傻笑起来。  
“嗯、我要一杯饮料、一份章鱼烧。”  
扫视了一遍菜单说了自己要的东西，luz抬起头刚打算问kain要些什么就看到对方双眼发直地盯着小学弟一脸憨憨的表情，让luz瞬间黑线地拿起手里的菜单轻轻敲上kain脑袋：  
“点菜！”  
“哎？呃……”委屈地看向luz无声谴责着他让自己在可爱的小正太面前丢脸了，得到luz一脸“你本来就已经很丢脸了”的嫌弃表情。  
“ぅむ……luzくん欺负人……”小声抱怨着乖乖看了一遍菜单不知道要点什么，kain本着搭话的目的问着面前的男孩，“学弟有推荐的么？”  
“土豆泥怎么样？土豆泥很好吃呀！”  
“好啊！那就土豆泥吧！”kain猛点着头，小学弟记下后和两人打了招呼离开。  
“……看什么呢人家已经走了！”  
发现kain的视线一直追随人家远去，luz忍不住觉得手痒地伸出食指和大拇指弹了弹他的脑门。  
“疼……”捂住被弹的地方，kain的注意力总算回到luz身上，“luzくん不觉得正太很可爱吗？尤其锁骨的地方~好纤细好诱人……”  
“对不起啊，我完全理解不了kainくん这种变态的恶趣味。”看着kain说这话时一脸向往的表情，luz有些接受不能，“kainくん你纯洁好少年的设定崩了哦！”  
“没有那种东西啦~”摆摆手“嘿嘿”笑着，kain有意无意地戳着luz的软肋，“我知道~luzくん喜欢的是更加小的小孩嘛~”  
完全没有任何忌讳好像骄傲的小猫一样的少年，让luz看得又好气又好笑：  
“刚才我就应该在鬼屋里直接把kainくん丢下的。”  
“太晚了我已经出来了~而且其实我~才不怕那些的！”kain一脸得瑟地表示鬼屋也不过尔尔，完全忘了自己之前在里面尖叫的样子了。  
不一会，两人点的东西便上来了。luz吃着自己点的东西，看到对面的kain只是不停地用勺子压着他的土豆泥完全没有吃的趋势。土豆泥在纸杯中被碾压成泥浆一样的状态让luz有些犯恶。  
“kainくん你不吃吗？”  
“嗯，不喜欢吃。”kain低头专心玩着杯中的土豆泥。  
“那你还点这个？”  
“可是，正太双眼亮晶晶地看着我我不忍心拒绝呐！”似乎说到了感兴趣的话题，kain抬头双眼发光地看着luz。  
“够了够了、正太控，不要再和我散布你的‘正太即正义’理论了。”摇头直接拒绝kain想要继续的话，luz觉得自己和对方的脑电波完全不在一个频率：比起正太，他还觉得眼前这个单纯直率的少年看起来更可爱些呢。  
嘟了嘟嘴，kain听话地换了话题：“说起来，这里离我们社团好近哦！旁边就是呢！”  
“是啊……嗯？”  
说话间，luz放在桌上的手机震了一下。低头看了一眼后luz抿了抿嘴，“kainくん我有点事要走开下。”  
“哎？”  
“你在这里等我吧，我一会就回来。”来不及多解释什么，luz看到kain瞬间垮塌下来的脸笑着伸手捏了一把他脸颊哄着对方，“这里这么多正太陪你呢~我就离开一会，马上回来的。”  
“那好吧。”虽然不愿意让luz离开但是也不想给对方添麻烦，而且不可否认地，kain承认自己被luz的小动作安抚住了，“luzくん要赶快回来哦！”  
眼前依赖感满满的kain让luz忍不住笑出了声：  
“知道了。”  
得到承诺的kain转头目送luz离开，不知为何看着他远去的背影，一阵不安莫名浮上心头……  
一个人坐在位置上没有了赏玩的兴致，kain用吸管晃着杯中的饮料不时低头看一眼手腕上的表默默数着时间：“luzくん好慢哦……都走了二十分钟了……”  
轻声抱怨着不知道对方还要多久才能回来，kain拿出手机盘算着要不给他打个电话？  
这么想着，kain按下了然于心的号码。看了眼号码正准备拨出，两个女生从他座位旁路过，叽叽喳喳的讨论一字不差地落入他耳中：  
“你知道不？社长好像向luzくん表白了呢！”  
“真的吗？他们那么般配如果社长表白成功了，晚上的表演简直就是秀恩爱了吧~？！”  
“是呀好期待啊……”  
声音随着两人渐行渐远慢慢不再清晰，kain仍然保持着刚才想要拨号的动作呆呆坐着——屏幕上显示着luz的电话号码，明明只要再按一下……可是，kain已经没有了那一丝勇气。看着屏幕慢慢变暗直至一片漆黑，kain起身走出咖啡馆……

因为收到社长的消息说有重要的事让他方便的话去找她一下，luz没有多想让kain稍等后便赶往社长说的地点。一路上回想着自己说要离开时kain瞬间泄气的样子，luz没发现他脸上始终带着宠溺的笑容。  
和社长说完事情就赶快回去吧，kain那么孩子气，说不定如果让他等久了就跑开了。这么想着，luz加快了脚步。  
远远地就看到社长在原地不安地徘徊着，luz迎了上去后就见社长红着脸看向自己。  
“前辈、您找我？”  
“啊、luzくん……”惊喜地抬头果然见到了帅气熟悉的身影，可是对方脸上却罕见地带着一抹隐隐的焦躁，社长收回了雀跃的心情试探地问道，“luzくん刚才在……忙吗？一会还有事？”  
“嗯、刚才在其他地方玩，不过前辈如果有要紧的事可以直接和我说，不用拘束。”  
“是和……别人一起？”  
说着“在其他地方玩”时的luz脸上表情瞬间柔和下来，让社长双手交叠在胸口有些不安地轻声问。  
“是啊，和别人一起。”轻笑着重复了一遍，眼前自然浮现起刚才kain在鬼屋里躲自己身旁吓得紧紧抓住自己衣服百般依赖的样子。  
“是吗……”从luz的眼神中看出了什么，社长沮丧地低叹了一声后沉默地低下头。  
“啊对了、前辈，您找我……？”  
这才想起还没问正事，luz满含歉意地看向对方询问，社长急忙抬头扯出个微笑：  
“没事没事！其实本来有事想和luzくん说现在已经没事了！对不起啊luzくん麻烦你特地过来、抱歉呢！”摆手道着歉，社长努力打起精神的样子让luz有些担心：  
“真的没事？”  
“没事的！luzくん你去忙吧，别让人家久等了！”想了想又叮嘱了一句，“下午的彩排别忘了时间，luzくん……玩的开心哦。”  
见问不出其他什么，主要还牵挂着等着他的kain，luz迟疑了一下后点点头：“我明白了，我一定会准时去彩排的前辈放心吧！那、我先告辞了，前辈下午见！”  
和社长打了招呼，luz转身离开。  
果然……是有人在等着他的吧所以才这么急不可耐地离开。看着luz快步离开的背影，社长皱起眉失落地站在原地……

快步走回咖啡馆，原以为会在座位上看到一脸惊喜的kain，不想到了原先的位置，两个不认识的学妹正坐在那里吃着东西，让luz一下子呆在了原地。  
“kain……”  
轻声叫着对方名字刚准备拿出手机打电话询问他在哪里，正巧之前负责替他们点单的小学弟路过他身边。抱着试一试的心态，luz拉住学弟：“不好意思，请问你有留意过原来坐在这里的一个眼睛大大的、皮肤很白的男生去哪儿了吗？”  
“啊！你说的那位学长？我有看到哦，他刚刚失魂落魄地走出去还不小心撞到了我哩！我看到他走的方向好像是那边哦！”  
顺着对方指的方向看去，正好音乐社的社团活动室就在那里，luz皱眉有些不解：难道kainくん去社团了？  
这么想着，和学弟道了谢，luz朝社团室跑去……  
刚跨进教学楼，流动的空气中似乎隐隐带着若有似无的琴音。熟悉的音感让luz愣了愣近乎迫切地加快了步伐。  
长廊深处飘扬着悲伤的曲调，随着luz的前进愈发清晰。跃动的音符仿佛被弹奏者赋予了生命般，将失意、黯然的情绪表达得淋漓尽致。  
可对于此刻的luz，这份感染远远抵不上心里的震撼。  
深处传来的每一个音符都好像锤子般重重敲打在他心头：对他来说，这琴音的感觉是如此熟悉，每一次午夜梦回都会重温一遍——就是伴随着这弹奏，带着遗憾地一遍遍开启着那明知早已无人的房间，然后对着遗落在地的花瓣懊恼。而此刻，儿时的那个场景不再只是一个他怎么努力也不可能再次触及到的虚幻，真相好像就隔着一层纱、蛊惑着他去揭开。  
顺着琴声向那教室走去，并不算长的一段距离因为luz一步步井然踏出的步伐被刻意拉长了一般：儿时带着一脸好奇懵懂前进着的孩子和现在马上要探知到最后真相的青年彼此穿插着，时空仿佛在这一刻交织……  
站定到门前，《Just Be Friends》的柔缓旋律还在继续，luz透过门板上的玻璃窗却看到了自己意想不到的人！  
纤细修长的手指熟练地在琴键上舞动着，如精灵一般灵巧而美丽，空灵清澈的音色源源传入耳中。那时的瓷娃娃和眼前少年精致的侧颜完美融合，让luz想否认看到的一切都不可能……  
“砰——！”  
突兀响起的拉门声让音乐戛然而止。转头看到沉着整张脸的luz，kain几不可见地瑟缩了下肩膀收回琴键上的手低下头小小声叫了句：  
“……luzくん。”  
“kainくん、就是那个时候的孩子吧？”  
用肯定的语气冰冷地说着，少年抬头看了眼因为愤慨到极致反而面无表情的luz轻轻点了点头。  
得到确认，luz怒极反笑地嗤笑出声。反手拉上门趋步走到kain面前居高临下地望着坐在钢琴椅上的他：  
“所以，一直以来只要我一说以前的那个孩子是多么天使，kainくん就会高兴。那时你心里一定很得意吧？”  
kain低着头没有反驳，回想起他现在奇怪的作为，luz哼了声带着满满嘲讽地说，“恐怕现在过来弹琴也是另有目的吧？kainくん知道我会来找你，所以特地在这里弹琴的吧？是不是想要看我惊讶的样子？耍我很好玩？”  
“我并没有那么想！”受不了luz略显刻薄的话语，从来没有被他用这样的态度对待过，kain抬头委屈的解释：“是，我的确是特意在这里等luzくん的！被luzくん认可着、表扬着，即使不能光明正大地获得称赞，我也很高兴！可是……可是luzくん今天离开了不是吗？我只是想着……如果luzくん会回来找我、如果找得到我……”  
正如luz所说，kain在听到那两个女生谈话时心里就下了决定：不希望luz接受别人，希望luz只看着自己！luzくん不是从小就喜欢着自己的吗？！抱着这样的想法，kain不想再隐瞒下去，告诉自己如果luz并没有接受社长、如果luz还会再回咖啡馆找自己，那么就试一试吧！不是说如果学园祭对喜欢的人告白并且获得回应，两人的爱情就会被祝福吗？kain也想获得——从luz那里获得——被祝福的爱情。  
这么想着，kain到了社团活动室打算等luz，却在看到倚墙而立的钢琴时爆发了心里的委屈和不安，从小习惯了将情感宣泄在音乐中，kain打开琴盖弹奏了起来，没想到会被寻他而来的luz撞个正着，也恰好直接激发了对方的不满……  
“对不起……luzくん……”  
没想到自己弹琴会弄巧成拙，kain低头道歉，“我并不想骗你……第一次被luzくん看到的时候我只是慌乱地想要逃开。再次遇见你时我真的非常高兴，尤其知道luzくん还记着我，当时回家高兴得弹了一晚上的琴。我不想骗luzくん，可是随着和luzくん接触越来越多、我越来越不知道要怎么开口……对不起……”  
双手捶放在腿上不安地捏紧了自己的裤子，kain也知道自己的解释有些无力只能反复低头说着抱歉的话。  
luz看着眼前做错事而自责的kain沉默着。记忆中的少年脸上总是带着撒娇的笑容，即使偶尔会因为委屈而嘟囔起嘴，也可能因为伤心而长叹，却从来不会出现这么浓重的带着绝望的悲伤，让他不忍再说重话。  
要叹气的其实是我才对吧？如果不是纵容着kain到了一定的地步，怎么也不可能光因为看到他伤心的样子就不忍心对他发火了吧？  
无奈地这么想着，luz发现似乎因为kain误打误撞的坦诚，反而让自己的心情豁然明朗起来：习惯性宠溺着他，也是因为自己对kain的那份喜欢吧？喜欢？所以一直以来自己对kain抱持着的心情，就是喜欢？  
“……光说对不起，不觉得太没诚意了吗？”  
“哎？”  
不明白luz的意思，可是敏锐地从他的话中听出了转圜，kain抬头看对方，果然luz眼中已经带上了他熟悉的温柔。  
“luzくん……”小小声、带着不敢置信地试探，“你、你原谅我了？”  
“我考虑考虑吧。”  
没有给出正面答复，luz转身出门：  
“走吧！之前不是才逛了一半？要不要继续了？”  
“要！”  
听出luz话中的笑意，kain急忙应了声后跟着对方出门。到了外面怯怯地跟上luz的步伐时不时偷看他一眼，kain认真思考着luz此刻的态度是不是真的代表已经不生自己气了、自己真的那么幸运就这样轻易被原谅了？过多的疑问让他脑袋有些晕乎起来。  
虽然表面没表示，可是心里却因为kain的行为笑开了。最终luz还是好心放过了一直处于不安状态的kain。主动拉住他的手在少年惊讶的目光中扬起嘴角：  
“那我们去别的摊位玩吧！”  
“嗯！”  
不管了，只要luzくん还对自己笑着，那么怎么样都可以！这么想着，kain用力点了点头回握住了luz的手……

蹲在捞金鱼的摊位前，kain拿着纸网犹豫着要捞哪一条。  
似乎完全遗忘了之前的小插曲，kain和luz的相处又回归了原来的模式——不、似乎隐隐有哪里不太一样，kain也说不上来，但是他已经非常满足了。  
“luzくん你觉得这条怎么样？黑黑的和你很像吧？一定会比较容易上钩吧？”kain眼神执著地追着一条全黑的金鱼转着问身旁luz的意见。  
“还是这条吧！眼睛大大的，看上去就呆头呆脑的和kain一样，绝对一下就上来的。”luz指着另一条提议。  
“luzくん才呆头呆脑的！”不满地抗议了一句，kain下定决心要捞之前中意的那条黑色金鱼。迅速下手用纸网将金鱼一把抄起，却在半空中因为不堪负荷而破碎，随着“啪嗒”一声，金鱼重新落入鱼盆……  
“可恶啊、明明马上要成功了！”kain不甘心地连连拍着腿抒发不满。  
“kainくん果然笨手笨脚的。看我的吧~”  
luz取笑了一句后拿起自己的纸网打算捞另一条，可惜结果没好到哪里去也是一无所获，惹得身边的kain偷笑着将他的话照搬给他：  
“luzくん还不是哦~”说完还坏心地补上一句，“笨~手~笨……哎呦……”  
话还没说完就被luz敲了下脑袋警告地看了一眼，kain嘟嘟嘴卖乖地不说话了。  
“好了‘捞金鱼’也玩了，那我们走吧！”  
“可是好想捞到哦……那条小黑鱼真的很可爱啊luzくん不觉得吗？”kain还满脸遗憾地蹲在那儿不愿意离开，双眼发直地看着自己中意的鱼。luz见kain孩子气的样子笑着站起身，在kain“luzくん你要去哪里要抛弃我吗”的哀怨目光中找到负责的学生提出想要买两条金鱼。  
“哎？”没想到可以这样，kain脸上瞬间多云转晴地凑到luz边上拉住他衣袖不停地追问，“可以吗这样可以吗？”  
“当然可以了。”luz轻笑着回复，“买两条，正好可以做个伴。”  
不一会拿到了被放在一起的两条金鱼，kain将袋子举到眼前。阳光透射下的水袋显得晶莹剔透，鱼儿在里面悠哉地游着偶尔相互碰一下，亲昵的样子让kain忍不住傻笑起来伸手戳戳那条小黑鱼。看着kain高兴的样子，luz嘴角忍不住也勾起笑容。  
拉着kain继续漫无目的地走着，东张西望的少年左右看着似乎对什么都感兴趣。  
“luzくん我们玩打靶吧！”  
经过一个摊位前，kain拉住luz不愿意走了。  
“不要。”luz拒绝得干脆。  
“为什么？”反应激烈地拉住luz，kain晃悠着对方的手撒娇试图说服他，“试一试嘛试一试嘛！”  
看着kain那么热切的样子，luz只能无奈答应。付了钱拿起靶弹，luz迟疑着选目标。还没确定就听kain在旁边嚷嚷着：  
“luzくん打那个！我想要那个小熊！”  
顺着对方指的方位看了一眼，luz直接打破kain的幻想，“不可能的，绝对打不到。”  
“哎~~~？那好吧~”  
失望地嘟嘟嘴，kain站一边乖乖看luz打靶。可是因为luz本来就不擅长这个，五发子弹打完后什么都没打到，让kain挽住他的手臂笑弯了腰：  
“好逊哦luzくん~~”  
“所以我说了不要玩这个的。”有些尴尬地看向挂在他身上笑着的少年，luz因为对方开怀大笑的样子心情也没那么糟糕了。  
“我还以为luzくん是万能的呢~”  
“怎么可能~”  
笑着揉乱了少年一头黑发，luz拉着kain离开。  
一路玩得非常尽兴，快到四点时，luz想到一会还要去彩排叫住了kain。  
“kainくん，我要去彩排的地方了，你呢？”  
“我可以一起去吗？”一脸可怜样地看着对方，想到luz要和社长在台上合作kain心里总有些小疙瘩，“我可以做后勤工作的！”  
就你这小身板，后勤……难道帮钢琴调音吗？默默腹诽着“自己这算带家属同往了吧？”，luz没有拒绝带kain一起去彩排的地方。  
彩排前大家说好先在两楼的一间教室集合。走在楼梯上，看着蹦蹦跳跳走在前方的少年，单薄纤细的背影让人升腾起想要一把搂进怀中的冲动。luz忍不住叫对方名字。  
“kain。”  
“嗯？”  
kain回头，随即感到眼前一黑，柔软的触感从唇上划过，一闪即逝。微张了张嘴这才意识到自己刚才被luz亲了。转头看向对方，luz在亲了他之后就越过他继续往上走了。  
“luzくん……”  
“呵呵……”转身看见kain呆傻的反应，luz站在比对方高一格的台阶上笑着看他。  
“我也要！”  
终于反应过来被占了便宜，kain勾起嘴角伸手环上luz肩头想要亲回。可是原本身高就差对方一些更不提luz现在还站在比他高的台阶上，kain踮起脚尖凑过去这才正好可以亲到luz……  
“嗯……”  
因为踮脚的缘故本身平衡就不是太好，kain忍不住有些摇摇晃晃的只能搂紧了luz做依托，而luz似乎因为享受着这种被依赖的感觉也没想过要下来。手环着kain的腰稳住他的身形防止他不稳摔下去，luz轻咬着kain柔软的嘴唇诱哄对方张开口……  
急促的呼吸在耳畔响起，kain因为唇齿间的交缠腿有些软快站不稳了，只能完全靠在luz身上直到对方好心放开了他。看着双颊通红的kain，luz调笑：  
“果然和鬼屋里一个喘息调子呀。”  
“ぅむ……”  
说不出反驳的话，kain不满地戳戳luz胸口。不过对方完全不在意kain这种发小脾气的方式，笑着握住他的手：  
“走吧我们去集合的教室了。”  
“嗯……”

还没到教室就听到里面非常吵闹，kain和luz不解地对视了一眼加快步伐。刚跨进教室，两人就明白了之前哄闹的原因。  
“前辈，你怎么了？”  
看向被大家包围着的社长又将视线下移到她缠着纱布的手上，luz担心地问着情况。  
“对不起啊大家，我刚才不小心撞到手脱臼了晚上恐怕不能弹钢琴了。”  
“那怎么办？要取消活动吗？”  
因为社长的钢琴弹奏在音乐社的节目中有着至关重要的地位，大家面面相觑着不知道要怎么解决：  
“我们也没有特意准备伴奏带，如果没有了社长我们的节目还能进行吗？”  
“怎么办？辛苦排练了那么久是不是就要取消了……”  
面对大家焦虑的质疑，社长只有歉疚地不停道歉。  
“没关系的，还有办法的！”看不过去社长内疚自责的样子，luz提议道，“不如让kain代替前辈上台表演吧？”  
“哎？可以吗？kainくん会弹钢琴？”找到了可行方案，社长双眼一亮看向站在luz身旁的kain。  
“我……”迟疑着并不想接受，可是一旁的luz却直接代替他回答：  
“没问题，kainくん一定可以的。”对社长说完，luz又转头看向kain，“是吧、正太控、你会认真‘考虑’的对不对？”  
听到luz加重音的“考虑”一词——这带着明显威胁的口气……kain可怜兮兮地看着对方表示被这么问自己可以拒绝吗？默默点了点头，kain无奈同意。  
“幸好kainくん一直有来看我们彩排啊。可是那台本是不是也要一起改了？”社长想到实际问题后又发愁起来，“虽然第一场的时候是在幕帘后面弹琴不用上场，可是第三场的时候需要由luzくん牵着在台上走一圈的呀！kainくん可是男生，原先的情节还能照搬吗？”  
“嗯~~”转头盯着kain看了半晌，直到对方被看得发毛警惕地看向luz，luz才勾起嘴角，“没关系，我有办法。反正前辈的角色也不用说话，我去话剧社借一顶假发、再去向别人借一套女装来就可以。”  
“不要！绝对不要！”  
听到luz的提议，kain立刻跳了起来抗议表示自己绝对不接受这样的安排。  
“反正kainくん不是第一次啊，放心，kainちゃん，我一定会帮你借到非常可爱的水手装的！”luz凑到kain面前用只有对方能听清楚的声音小声说着——嘴角还挂着恶质的笑容，“你不会拒绝的是不是？”  
“luzくん……”第一次觉得面前的luz好有恶魔的感觉，kain惟有泪两行了。  
“kainくん，可以吗？”  
面对还在不安询问的社长，kain吸了吸鼻子垂下脑袋认命地点头：谁让自己因为之前在音乐室里的事还处于心虚阶段，完全不敢忤逆luzくん的意见了……  
到舞台上走了一遍整体效果发现意外得完美，于是确定了由kain代替社长上台表演。这么决定后，luz出去借各种“道具”，不一会便成果满满地回来了。  
看到他提的装满东西的包袋，kain心里升起空前的不安感。躲在角落里慢慢往外挪着想溜，被眼尖的luz一把勾住肩膀：  
“kainくん久等了！”  
面对luz堪称灿烂的笑容，kain委屈的努努嘴有不详的预感。果然下一秒，luz扬着嘴角笑意满满地说，“你不知道，话剧社的人看我去借这些东西可热情了，还一股脑塞给我很多发饰配饰的，简直无福消受啊~”  
“我不要！死都不会带的！”被luz搂得死死的让kain想要跳脚都做不到，而一边的女生们还在怂恿着“赶快定妆看看效果”。众望所归下……  
“好了kainくん，走~我们去换衣服吧！”  
心情愉悦地拖着一脸不情愿的kain进试衣间。不一会，试衣间内传来尖叫：  
“啊~~~luzくん你不要脱我衣服啊~~~~~~！！！”  
……  
“咯嗒——”  
随着试衣间门被开启，众人看着眼前换了装束后散发着完全不同气场的kain不由惊叹出声……  
“怎么样，很棒吧~”  
luz站在kain身后笑着问——也不知道是得意居多还是坏心更甚。  
长直的假发在发尾处微微圈起，遮住了部分本来就小巧的脸庞，唯一让kain欣慰的是luz并没有真如他原先所说借来水手装，而是拿来了一件偏中性风的毛衫。可是可能因为和他身材不匹配，衣服有些松垮垮地罩在身上显得kain整个身形更加娇小，而且kain总忍不住想拉不断往下掉的衣服，觉得自己稍微动一动肩膀就可能会露出大半。至于之前说的那些配饰，在kain的极力反抗下倒是一件都没有用……  
“太棒了这样完全看不出kainくん是男生了哦！”  
“是的呢好可爱!”  
完全不是会让自己高兴的称赞好不好……听着耳边叽叽喳喳的声音，kain破罐子破摔地低头任凭大家说不再辩解了……

在煎熬和痛苦的双重折磨下，晚会顺利地行进到了中段。下一个就是音乐社的表演。  
“头发有点乱了。”  
为临上场的kain理着不服帖的发丝并拉了拉下滑的衣服，luz见kain自从换了衣服后就哭丧着脸笑着捏捏他的脸颊，“别怕，我在呢。”  
“luzくん……”  
忍了又忍，最终还是在luz的安抚下乖乖上场。幕布的遮掩下只能隐约看出一个身形，却已然吸引了所有的目光。好不容易弹完了一曲，听着台下的掌声，kain逃也似地下台，紧接着就是luz他们的合唱了。  
站在舞台侧边看着luz他们演唱，很快地，合唱便临近结束。想到下一幕自己就要在众目睽睽之下上台，kain瞬间紧张起来。  
“我、我果然还是不行……这样不行……刚才只露了一个轮廓就好难为情……我、我可不可以不演……”  
看到luz开始向侧边走了，kain害怕地往后退了两步开始退缩，“这样简直没法见人……”  
“事到临头了不能后悔了啦！kainくん快上！”见不过kain怯懦的样子，社长在后面猛推了他一把。  
“啊……”  
完全没有准备被推出去，kain小小地惊呼了声往前移了两步，正是这两步让他瞬间暴露在了观众眼前。不可能再退回去，kain有些焦虑地站原地不知道该怎么办。  
“呵呵……”  
显然是看到了kain上台的全过程，朝他走进的luz低笑出声。一步一步缓缓走到离kain一米处后停下了脚步，看着站在对面的人眼中浮现着不安与忐忑，luz莫名想起当时写台本时调味料想要加的那句话……  
抬起手伸向对方，luz嘴上带着王子般优雅的笑容：“真是单纯的天使……跟我来吧。”  
呆呆看着luz对自己伸出的手， kain反应了半晌才想起要回应。慢慢把自己的手伸向luz，修长纤细的手指先触到对方的指腹，温软的触感沿着相触点传来让kain下意识地颤了颤指尖往回收了收，却在下一秒立刻被luz坚定地反手握住十指相缠。  
“走吧。”  
笑意满满地说着，luz牵着kain的手把他带向舞台另一边的钢琴。留意到kain似乎在频频回头，luz趁大家都没注意时小声用口型问对方“怎么了？”。  
“刚才上台的时候衣服后面好像勾到了什么，我怕衣服脱线。”跟着小小声地回答着，kain又不安地回头想看：刚才被社长退出来的时候就觉得毛衣被勾住了，kain深深地担忧毛衣会不会脱线，不会走啊走一会就都散了吧……  
明白kain的顾虑可是这样一直回头非常影响效果，luz想了想加深了嘴角的笑意：“我帮你看。”  
“哎？”  
正讶异间，kain发现luz停下了脚步。被动地跟着停步，此时的两人正好站在舞台正中央。微仰起头看向luz刚想问对方怎么不走了，就见luz一转身面向kain，随后弯身张开双臂环住了kain将他整个纳入怀中……  
没有任何征兆地被突然搂住，kain瞬间愣在原地只觉得自己心跳加速起来——远处的舞台灯似乎都被对方的身影遮住了，台下的惊呼也听不到了，世界满满的都是luz——luz的身影、luz的气息、luz的温度……让他一时有些茫然……  
“是这里？”  
耳边传来luz的低声询问，随后腰的地方被对方小小地戳了一下。kain这才回过神来转头不解地看着luz。  
“这里，起了个小毛球，就是刚才勾到的吧？”看着kain因为还在状态外而显得迷糊的可爱表情，luz笑着又点了点刚才的部位后抬起头微微松开了对方。  
原来……明白过来luz的用意，kain点点头看着已经退后一步放开他的luz示意接下去要怎么办？luzくん竟然随便改剧本！  
接收到kain的求助信号，闪闪的大眼、在舞台灯光下更显晶莹的肌肤让luz心情瞬间好了起来。伸手直接拉住对方下垂的手，luz带kain往台边走去……

演出进行的很顺利，下台之后还被大家表扬着临场发挥的那段简直太棒了。趁着大家还沉浸在表演获得成功的巨大喜悦中，luz偷偷带着已经换回自己衣服的kain溜了出来……  
“要去哪里呀？”  
因为已经是夜晚，大部分的人不是在看晚会就是回家了，所以校园里非常空旷。luz肆无忌惮地直接牵着kain的手在校园里晃悠。  
“kainくん想去哪里？”  
回头看了眼跟在身后的少年，luz征询对方意见。  
“嗯~~”正认真思考着，突然瞥到前面的沙坑，“呜哇~~那里有秋千~luzくん我们去荡秋千吧好不好！”  
说完不等对方同意就跑了过去，动作之迅捷让luz一下子脱开了他的手。无奈地摇摇头跟在kain身后看他高兴地跑到秋千边坐下，却因为刚坐下时没把握好平衡直接一屁股坐到了地上。目睹kain摔下来的整个过程，来不及拯救他的luz急忙加快了脚步过去扶起还呆呆坐地上的少年：  
“怎么样？摔疼没有？怎么会这么笨摔地上了？！”  
蹲下身从正面拉着他的手臂将kain扶起来，luz边替kain拍着黏在裤子上的细沙边探头看看他有没有其他地方被磕到。  
“ぅむ……”  
kain小小声地撒着娇，眼睛直直盯着luz的动作：被对方关切着的感觉油然而生，让kain呆呆地笑开了。  
“笑什么呢，摔傻了吗？”无奈地看着摔跤还开心的kain，luz点了点他的额头叮嘱，“小心一点！”  
“嗯~”  
在luz的眼皮底下慢慢坐到秋千上，刚一坐上去就不安分地晃悠起来。一派纯真的样子让luz忍不住吐槽：  
“kainくん是小学生吗？”  
“哎？可是很有趣嘛！”  
小幅度地来回做着周期运动，kain抓牢两边的绳索边晃边说，“luzくん我今天很开心呢！”  
“嗯？”盯着kain越晃越高的动作，luz问得有些漫不经心：所有的心思都集中在了kain晃动的幅度上心里盘算着如果他再晃得高自己就要阻止了。  
“真的很开心哦！我一直以为自己只能默默看着luzくん，即使知道小时候被luzくん喜欢着，却因为种种原因完全不敢坦白。可是今天……luzくん知道了真相，总觉得自己心里也突然好轻松呢！”  
说着这番话的kain完全不敢看luz仿佛只是在对着夜空倾诉自己的心事，“今天一天都好开心！不论是在鬼屋里、阶梯上、舞台上……和luzくん在一起尝试各种东西果然是好幸福的事！在台上被luzくん突然抱住的时候说实话一开始真是吓了一跳呢！可是luzくん的怀抱果然非常温暖，我想、真的好想……一直在luzくん身边……”  
音乐室中没说出口的话语在此时毫无滞涩感的吐出。因为luz从始至终并没有说过任何有保障的话总让kain心里有一丝不安，用小小的乞求口气说着“想和对方在一起”的愿望。  
“kain。”  
听到luz叫他名字，kain疑惑地转头。  
“停下来吧。”  
luz的语调有些平缓，听不出什么情绪。kain听话地慢慢减小了千秋晃动的幅度直至完全停下。刚稳下来，就见luz从侧面走到了他面前。  
“我以为，在音乐社教室的时候我们就算默认了彼此的关系了。”  
“哎？”  
月光照在luz脸上让他带笑的容颜更显柔和，kain有些跟不上他的思路。  
“不然你认为我为什么会在那时亲你？不过这样也好。我就重新再明白地说一次吧。”看着kain痴痴凝视着他的眼神，luz顿了顿张嘴清晰地说：  
“我也喜欢你，kain。”  
星空之下，没有华丽优雅的辞藻、没有轰轰烈烈的誓言，只是对方一句带着平淡的“喜欢”，kain没想过自己会因为这么一个简单的词而被感动到。  
抬头迎上luz对他伸出的手，kain笑着拉住后顺着luz的力道从秋千上起身直直扑进对方胸口。

你我之间，始于单纯的爱恋，终于你温暖的怀抱。

END

PS：终于结束了！太好了！每次写《纯恋》都好纠结T^T一开始给我动力的就是想象着kain困被luz逼着穿女装上台可是。。写完之后觉得貌似萌点不在这里了。。捞金鱼和打靶还有台阶上kiss那段都是后来突然想加进去的所以如果有不和谐感。。请无视吧。。说起台阶那段，luz困自己有说过吧，对方颤颤巍巍踮着脚什么的很可爱~所以就这么写了www果然。。很可爱ww嗯好了不话唠了，那么就这样了~大家下一篇文见啦~


	2. 《倾心》

“其实，我已经喜欢你很久了，从你还不知道的时候起。”

点点星光洒进房间。书桌前，有着隽秀精致面容的少年一脸认真地在一张粉色的信纸上涂涂改改。咬着笔头认真地想了想后似乎想到了什么好的字句，少年双眼一亮低下头继续奋笔疾书……  
“咚咚……”  
门外传来了敲门声，还没来得急说一声“请进”门便直接被打开了。开朗活泼的少女探了个脑袋进来瞧了瞧，见到少年正在专心地写东西于是关上门走了进来。  
“哎、kain你这是在……写情书？”  
看到粉色的信纸，少女愣了愣有些惊讶，而kain这才想起来要遮掩一下，手忙脚乱地拿过课本盖住结结巴巴地解释：  
“没、没有、我没、没在写情书。”  
心虚的样子让少女溢开了微笑，看着自己弟弟一副紧张的样子，少女也不再逗他直接开门见山：  
“kainちゃん我问你呀，你们学校是不是有一个叫luz的？”  
“luz先輩？”呆呆地重复了遍对方的名字，kain点头，“有啊，luz先輩在学校里很受欢迎的，姐姐怎么会知道他？”  
“啊、太好了！果然没错！”听到kain这么说，少女满意地点点头后将视线移向kain那被课本压住的情书，直直的目光让kain瞬间有了不好的预感。果然，下一秒就听少女用不可拒绝的语气说：  
“我们班级有个女生说喜欢你们的luzくん让我帮忙联络，你也知道姐姐我最不擅长这种事了~所以kainちゃん就帮一下忙吧帮那个女生给luz写封情书传达心意吧！”看出kain要拒绝，还没等他开口，少女就先下手为强，“当然kain也可以拒绝不过这样我就不知道自己的嘴会不会紧，万一对爸爸妈妈说漏嘴看到kainちゃん写情书什么的……”  
“不要啊姐姐……”因为对方话中满满的威胁而忍不住求饶，kain乖乖地说，“我会帮忙的会把情书写好亲自交到luz先輩手里的……”  
看着自家眼泪汪汪的弟弟，少女满意地摸摸他的脑袋，“嗯、那就辛苦kain了哦！我等你的消息了哦~”  
说完因为完成了任务轻快地跑了出去，留下kain一个人欲哭无泪地坐在书桌前：  
“写情书还要别人代劳，太没有诚意了啦……”  
吸吸鼻子抱怨着，kain趴回桌子上打算先把自己的情书搞定再说：果然只有優花ちゃん最好了，人又长得可爱性格还好……一个人痴痴笑着这么想着，kain才思泉涌地奋力写着。  
好不容易写完了最后一个字，kain已经困得睁不开眼了。快速浏览了一遍后觉得虽然有些害羞可是效果应该不错这才整个松懈下来，揉了揉眼睛kain想到姐姐交代的任务有些头疼。  
“luz先輩……”  
轻轻念了对方的名字，kain对luz并不是很了解，只是知道luz比他大一届，在学校里也算是有一定知名度。和kain这样的乖宝宝不同，luz身边有着一群朋友人缘很不错，学习好不说，每次学校的晚会总会邀请他表演，似乎是一位非常全能型的学长呢。  
难怪连外校的人都会喜欢他啊……走题地想着，可是下一秒就回到自己的世界愁起要怎么代别人写情书了。  
luz先輩会喜欢什么样的情书呢？托腮望着窗外想了半晌还是没有头绪，反倒是因为之前用脑过度，kain头一低一低地打起了瞌睡。终于，在一次脑袋失力滑下手肘重重磕到桌面后，kain恼羞成怒地抬起头：  
“啊~可恶！算了，就luz先輩那样的性格怎么可能会喜欢见都没见过的女生！直接明白地写上‘喜欢他’就好了嘛！”  
越想越觉得是这么回事，kain拿过用剩的信纸直接大笔一挥言简意赅地写下“luz先輩：喜欢你、如果你愿意和我交往，请放学后在校门口等我。”  
满意地点点头，kain大意之下犯下了人生最严重的错误之一——在情书的落款，完全忘记了要写上寄信人的名字信息。  
偏偏因为完成了任务，kain得意之下也没有好好地检查。盘算着第二天要把自己写给優花ちゃん和luz的情书送出去，kain翻出了两个信封将信塞了进去。  
装完之后迟疑了一会，kain最终并没有在信封上写上对方名字：万一被人发现不是很糟糕……没关系只要自己知道哪封是给谁的就好了~  
这么安慰着自己，kain顺手将两封信放进书包。拍了拍藏得妥帖的情书，kain捂嘴“へへ”笑着原地嘚瑟了一阵后安心上床……

第二天到了学校，kain趁着课间揣着两封情书偷偷跑出教室想着赶快送出去。  
“左手的是给luz先輩的，右手的是给優花ちゃん的……”这么碎碎念着，kain到了優花班级门口装作不经意地晃了一圈……  
再晃一圈……  
又晃了一圈……  
直到他奇怪的举止引起了坐在门口的同学的怀疑：  
“你找哪位呀？”  
被提问，kain慌慌张张地摆手连连说着“不、不、我只是路过、对不起！”说完一溜烟地跑开了。  
躲到楼梯拐角，kain拍着还在狂跳的小心脏喘着气：“啊、好险好险……差点被发现了……”说着看看手上的信皱起了脸：  
“怎么办……要怎么送出去啦实在没有勇气啦……哎、对了！也不用一定要亲手给本人啊！放在優花ちゃん鞋柜里这样她自然就会发现了啊！”  
想到了好主意，kain整张脸都亮了起来。跑到鞋柜处找到了優花柜子的位置后站在前面得意地笑了：  
“嘿嘿、我真是聪明想到这么好的注意~不愧是我啊~~嗯、刚才怎么说的来着？右手的是给luz先輩的，左手的是给優花ちゃん的？嗯嗯、左手、左手~”  
这么碎碎念着，伴随着“吧唧”一声信封掉落的声音，kain犯下了人生最严重的错误之二——情书送前不检查——而本人还完全不自知地因为解决了大问题轻快地蹦蹦跳跳着离开：  
“嗯~接下去找luz先輩把情书给他吧~”  
因为和自己没有切身关系，少年的口吻完全不见之前的紧张。晃晃悠悠到了luz班级门口探着脑袋往里看着，陌生却可爱的面孔引起了众人注意。  
“请、请问，学长能帮忙叫一下luz先輩吗？”  
“可以哦！”看到满脸害羞的kain，对方乐意之极地帮忙对着里面叫了句：“喂、luz，有可爱的小学弟找你呢！”  
“嗯？”  
正和几人站在教室后方聊天的luz听到后顺着音源望来，第一眼看到的便是站在门口好奇地不断朝里张望着的少年，luz愣了愣眼中有着一闪而过的欣喜——快得让人完全没注意到。应了声“来了”和大家打了招呼后向门口走去。  
到了教室门口看着眼前眨着双眼直直望过来的少年，luz眼神带着温柔地注视着他：  
“ka……”  
名字还没出口，就见面前的少年从怀里掏出一个粉红色的信封递到自己面前，泛红的双颊显得有些可口：  
“那、那个、luz先輩，我、我叫kain，这个……请你……”  
kain有些结结巴巴地说着：原以为只是替别人送情书自己根本不会紧张的，可是没想到当直直面对着luz被对方专注凝视的时候还是让他产生了一种好像自己要告白的错觉，专属于对方的气息扑面而来将kain整个笼罩，而且偏偏luz的眼神那么柔和让他完全没了抵抗力，这才明白大家口中“优秀的luz”真的是有一种让人倾倒的能力。  
“哎？”  
显然没料到事情会这么发展，luz愣了愣看着眼前头都不敢抬的kain和他高举到自己面前的信封轻声笑了：  
“我知道了，会好好地看的。kainくん放心吧。”  
“啊……”  
听到luz爽朗的笑声，kain小心翼翼地抬眼试探地看了对方一眼，发现对方完全没有生气或者不满的样子还满脸笑意地看着自己，让kain瞬间放松了不少。  
“那这个……”  
把信封往前送了送，几乎立刻地，luz便接了过去妥善地放进口袋里：“嗯、我收下了。”  
看到少年听到他的话后明显松了口气仿佛卸下了什么重担一般，luz忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脑袋——完美的身高差让他非常顺手地就可以抚上对方头顶——对着kain不解的眼神，luz微扬起嘴角扯开了话题：  
“kainくん叫我‘luzくん’就可以了。”  
“luz……くん？”下意识地跟着对方念了一遍，而luz几乎立刻就点头“嗯”了声表示回应。正要再说什么，上课的铃声响了起来。看了看喇叭的方向，luz拍拍少年肩膀提醒：  
“上课了，kainくん快回去吧，不然该迟到了。”  
“嗯！那我先回教室了，luzくん拜拜！”  
心里想着luz果然是一个非常容易亲近的学长，kain元气满满地和对方打了招呼后在他的目送中转身离开，完全没想到自己的态度给对方带来了怎样的误解……

回到教室里心不在焉地上了一节课，一会担心優花ちゃん看到自己的情书后会有什么反应，一会又想着luzくん真的是非常温柔的学长对待第一次见面的自己就那么温柔……  
时间在kain的胡思乱想中过去，想着自己在给優花ちゃん的情书上写了如果她同意和自己交往邀请她午休的时候去体育场后门一起吃午餐，kain在下课后就匆匆忙忙地跑了出去。  
跑到体育场之后左右看了看发现没人，kain撑着膝盖“呼哧呼哧”地喘着：  
“啊好累~~幸好没迟到如果还晚到就丢脸了……话说回来、優花ちゃん会来的吧……？”  
带着忐忑和不安，kain频频张望着却看到了意想不到的人出现在视线范围之内：“哎、luzくん？”  
看到对方朝着自己的方向走来，kain呆呆地眨眨眼有些不解：奇怪、为什么luzくん会到这里来？而且……怎么总觉得他的脸色怪怪的和之前看到的温柔的学长形象有些不相符？  
还没等kain想出结论，luz已经站定到了他面前。不复之前的温和，此刻的luz脸上没有笑意让kain莫名紧张起来。  
“lu、luzくん……”  
“嗯。”  
似乎因为他的称呼而稍稍缓和了脸上的神情，luz向前几步推开了kain身后体育馆的大门说了句“跟我来”后径自走了进去。被他的气场镇压，kain甚至不敢说一句“我还在等人”乖乖跟在他后面。  
中午的体育馆因为没有班级上课所以显得空旷。kain刚进门，luz便转身关上了门。清脆的落锁声仿佛打在kain的心头让他受惊吓地跳了一下后转身怯怯地看向luz。  
对上kain像小动物般警惕的眼神让luz莫名想起了自己以前养过的小仓鼠，被自己逗急了还会咬人——现在的kain似乎就是这种状态。没有再刺激kain，luz往前走了几步到了kain面前看着他半晌后无声地叹了口气。  
“kainくん……”顿了顿，似乎非常不想说到这个话题，“给别人写情书了？”  
少年的眼睛一下子瞪了起来满脸惊讶：“为什么luzくん会知道？！”  
听到了对方的变向认可，luz脸上不经意划过一丝晦暗，可是正诧异于“自己写情书被luzくん知道了”这件事的kain并没有发现。  
缓缓吐出一口浊气，luz轻轻勾起嘴角露出恶劣的笑。敏感地察觉到了luz态度的改变，kain下意识地退了一小步。可luz带着满满恶意的话还是毫无障碍地传到了耳中：  
“kainくん不知道吗？你要给優花的情书送到我这里来了呢。”看到少年真的一脸不明所以的样子，luz继续打击对方，“什么‘你那绸缎般的发丝随风飘起时，我的心跳就在鼓动作响’、‘其实，我已经关注你很久了’之类的，还真是肉麻呀！想不到kainくん这样的乖学生会写出这样的话还真是超乎我的想象呢。”  
被luz的话戳了炸点而且对方还故意用暧昧的语气读着自己情书里的内容让kain抗议地嚷道：“我、我怎么就不能写这样的话了！luzくん还不是，知道不是给自己的情书竟然还全都看完了不是更加无聊！”  
“哦~~~？”刻意拉长了的音让kain下意识地一抖，luz笑得无辜，“可是如果我没记错的话，这封情书是kainくん之前‘亲自’交到我手上的吧？”  
见少年瑟缩了一下无言以对，luz并没有见好就收。摸着下巴推测道，“为什么会给了我而kainくん还一副完全不知情的样子呢？明明是kainくん亲手送给我的不是吗？所以……其实kainくん还写了另一封情书是给我的？”  
“才不是我给你的！”kain被luz的口气逼得受不了，可怜地解释，“虽然是我亲自写的，可是才不是我要写给你的！”  
“嗯？”眼神示意kain坦白从宽，在听到kain低着脑袋说了事情的经过后，luz沉默地站在原地，偏偏kain还没自觉地看看luz用软软的声音恳求：  
“lu、luzくん……对不起可能我粗心所以才把情……信送错了。”发现luz似乎有些忌讳“情书”这个词所以kain很有危机意识地回避了这两个字，“那个、luzくん……可以把我的那封信还给我吗？”  
不得不说kain的这句话说得太是时机让本来已经冷静大半的luz又一次郁结起来。本着自己不开心也不会让对方太顺心的原则，luz轻声笑了：  
“kainくん想要回情书？”见少年的脑袋和拨浪鼓一样猛点着完全没有戒心的样子，luz欺负得一点也没有罪恶感，“好啊！接下来三天乖乖听我的，我就考虑还给你。”  
还没等少年抗议，luz上前一步凑到kain面前。猛然靠近的气息让kain下意识地呼吸一窒，就听到luz恶魔般低沉的声音在耳边响起：  
“如果不答应，我就把那封情书贴到布告栏上去，让全校都瞻仰一下kainくん的文笔哦！”  
蓦然瞪大的双眼对向luz，看到他毫无歉意地笑着眼中满满的威胁，kain压根不敢忤逆他的话：所以，之前温柔贴心学长的印象果然是骗人的吧骗人的吧！大家都被luzくん骗了吧明明是一个有着这么恶劣性格的人啊！……

午休结束之后，kain无精打采地回到自己教室。刚才luz说完那么恶劣的话后似乎恢复了“好学长”的假象。在知道他还没吃饭后拉着他一起吃了午餐，虽然吃饭过程中luz也是各种体贴，听说他喜欢吃肉后会特意把自己碗里的肉夹给他几块，可是kain还是觉得自己吃得有点胆战心惊。  
正发着呆，书包里的手机震动了一下，kain拿出来看了一眼发现是陌生号码发来的消息。点开读着，对方让自己放学后在教室里等他并在最后署名“luz”。没来得急好奇对方怎么会有自己号码，kain乖乖回复【知道了。】。  
放好了手机，kain托腮看着窗外发呆：明明是那么温柔厉害的学长形象，现在却突然变成了会威胁、欺负人的前辈，这样的改变实在让kain有些接受不了……  
这么浑浑噩噩地度过了下午的时间，放学后kain整理了书包正准备在教室里等luz，又收到对方消息让他去学校门口等他一会。没发现有任何不妥，kain努努嘴嘀咕着“luzくん也太善变了”还是听话地背着书包去校门口。  
站在门口看着人来人往的学生离去，时不时还有人看着自己偷偷笑着，kain不明所以地回以无辜的眼神。过了一会，luz背着书包跑了出来。  
“对不起呀kainくん，我迟到了，让你久等了。”  
luz一出来就向kain打招呼道歉。摇了摇头，kain扑棱着眼看着luz询问对方约他有什么事，单纯的样子让luz笑了出来。自然地抬手摸摸kain的头发：  
“走吧，我送你回家。”  
“哎？”没想到会得到这样的回复，kain有些别扭，“我、我自己会回家的啦luzくん不用送我……”  
“走了~”看着kain不知所措中还隐着一抹浅浅羞怯的样子，luz一把拉起少年的手腕——纤细的手腕让他一手就可以圈住——微使了把劲将kain往前一带，luz拉着kain离开。  
一路上因为纠结着被luz始终握着的手，kain反而忽视了其他重要的问题。想要挣脱luz的钳制，可是对方手上暖暖的温度又让kain有些不舍得甩开，就在这么矛盾的心理中不知不觉已经到了家门口。  
“好了，kainくん快回去吧。”  
送kain到了他家门口，luz这才松开了握着对方的手，在松了一口气的同时也的确遗憾手上的温度就这么慢慢淡去。还来不及说什么就听到身后有个熟悉的女声响起：  
“kainちゃん？哎……luz……くん？”  
被点名，luz转身看向身后，定定地打量了眼前的女孩子一番后luz在两人都没察觉时悄悄移动着步伐将kain完全遮挡在自己身后。  
“姐姐？”  
从luz身后探出脑袋，kain根本没意识到luz刚才有意为之的动作。听到kain对对方的称呼，luz整个身形松了一下露出了清浅的微笑跟着叫了句：  
“姐姐，你好，我是luz。”  
“哎？”  
luz的话让两人同时怔愣了一下——少女是因为没想到luz会这么亲和，kain则是被他的称呼惊到了。  
“啊、luzくん，既然都到家门口了要不要去我们家坐一会儿？”短暂的愣神之后，少女还是及时反应过来邀请到。  
“不了，今天也不早了，下次我再来打扰吧。”想着今天一天的状况估计够kain好好消化一下了，luz也不想再给对方造成心理负担于是摇头拒绝了少女的好意。  
“那好吧，下次一定要来哦！”  
“好的，一定。谢谢姐姐！”客气地打完招呼后转身看了还在走神的kain一眼，luz半是无奈地拍拍对方，“那我先走了kainくん，你好好休息。”  
“嗯、luzくん拜拜……”  
完全反射反应地和对方打了招呼，kain呆呆目送luz离开。刚送对方离开视线，就发现自家姐姐正在几步远的地方不怀好意地看着自己让kain颤了颤有了不好的预感。  
“好啊你~原来luzくん已经是我弟婿了也不早告诉姐姐我啊！说！昨天你是不是本来就是给luzくん在写情书的？”  
“才不是这样的！不是的！”  
好像被踩到尾巴的猫咪一般大叫着否认，却殊不知这样的辩解在对方眼里已然是被猜中事实的羞恼了……

第二天，一晚没睡好的kain带着两只黑眼圈去学校。刚进校门就发现获得了比以前更多的瞩目度，大家似乎都有意无意地瞄着自己让kain有些不解。  
“说起来……总觉得好像的确是忘记了什么重要的事呢……是什么呢？”抓着头发想了想还是没想起来，kain放弃地嘿嘿讪笑着自我安慰，“算了，反正是想不起来的事那一定不怎么重要~”  
正说着，肩膀被重重拍了一下，kain回头，是自己的同班好友。  
“哎、kainくん你不错嘛~听说你昨天找luz先輩告白而且luz先輩还同意了？”  
“你说什么？！”嘴巴大得可以装下一个鸽子蛋了，kain完全反应不过来地看向对方。  
“哎？不是吗？大家都这么说……的……”  
话还没说完，就见kain一阵风似得跑开了。  
“嘭！”一把拉开教室门，对上全班的侧目，kain来不及解释直直地冲进去到了luz面前。  
“哎？kainくん早上好啊。”  
镇定地和对方打着招呼，luz还在慢条斯理地把课本从书包里拿出来放到课桌上。  
“你、luzくん……你跟我来！”  
本来想说可是发现所有人的视线都移了过来似乎打算看好戏一般，kain顿了顿还是选择拉过luz的手和他出去谈。  
顺从地跟着kain往外走并用眼神示意着“自家小学弟生气影响到大家了真是对不起还请大家原谅”，luz跟着kain出了教室到了空无一人的天台。刚上天台，kain便一脸委屈地看着对方：  
“为什么今天大家都说我昨天和你告白了？是luzくん做得吧？”  
“这可不关我的事哦！”无辜地举着手眼中满是真诚地保证，luz想了想补充，“要说始作俑者，其实认真说起来还算是kainくん自己吧？”  
“我？”手指着自己一副不相信的样子，kain认真反省了一下昨天的作为后摇头，“我昨天什么都没做啊！”  
“真的什么都没做？那我们是怎么会变成现在这种相处模式的呢？”luz循序善诱。  
看着他眼中满满的提示引导，kain终于想起了被自己一直遗忘的事一拍脑袋惨惨地“啊”了声：  
“是優花ちゃん收到的情书……”  
“BINGO~就是这样的！”luz笑眯眯地揭晓答案，“我没和kainくん说过吧？優花是我的直属学妹呢，所以她在她的鞋柜里看到有写给我的情书后就直接来找我了，我只是和她说了一声‘这是kainくん写的’呢，然后她就一脸激动的跑开了。”  
虽然这么说着，可是luz脸上的表情却完全不是那么回事，kain光是想象就能推测出luz会用怎样的语调误导優花想歪……回想着他写给luz情书上的内容，kain忍不住扶额呻吟：难怪昨天他在校门口时有那么多人看着他……不、应该说难怪luz临时发消息让他去校门口等他，恐怕那个时候優花ちゃん就已经和他说过这件事了、luz简直是早有预谋的啊！  
这么想着，kain忍不住扑向luz：  
“啊~~luzくん你太可恶了！一定是故意的！！”  
伸手接住主动投怀送抱的kain，怀中软软的触感让luz压抑不住脸上灿烂的笑容……

“可恶！”  
气呼呼地回了教室一屁股坐到椅子上，kain的脸上还泛着不自然的红。  
刚才在天台kain扑进luz怀里后，也不知道对方是不是故意的直接搂上了他的腰。从没被人碰触过的敏感部位被对方直接圈住让kain本能地缩了下往luz怀里钻，结果luz一个没站稳直接带着他一起倒了下去摔在地上。  
一头撞进luz胸膛还有些晕乎的时候就听到耳边响起低沉的轻笑，kain一抬头就对上一双专注凝望着他的眼眸，深沉的目光中带着他读不懂却可以明显感到压抑的情绪，让kain下意识地想要退缩。没有多想手撑在luz旁边的地上就要起来，可是kain忽略了luz的手还环在他腰间没有松开，于是爬到一半又重重地摔回了luz身上……  
“咳……”被kain压得有些内伤，luz皱了皱眉不怎么认真地抱怨，“kainくん这是蓄意打击报复吧？”  
“明、明明是luzくん自己不松手……”自知理亏，kain小声嗫嚅着。小心地掀起眼帘偷偷看了看luz发现他真的很难受的样子不由担心起来：“lu、luzくん你没事吧？”  
“你说呢？被kainくん撞了两次我像是没事的样子吗？”自然发现了kain的内疚和关心，luz很会把握时机装得一脸痛苦地哼哼着，手在kain不自知的时候从他腰间慢慢下移，嘴上还别有目的地哄道，“kainくん帮我揉揉吧！”  
“揉、揉哪里？”呆呆地看着对方，无知单纯的样子让人只想一口吞了。luz无声地咽咽口水诱拐：  
“我腰好像磕到了、胸口也被kainくん撞得有点闷呐……”  
不得不说kain简直是乖孩子的典范，完全没想到对方那就是自找的要不是luz两人也不会摔倒。听到luz那么说就乖乖地一手帮他揉着腰侧另一手替luz拍拍胸顺气……  
看着在自己怀里乖巧得好像可以任人揉捏的少年，luz在kain没注意的时候头一点一点地凑了过去直到唇碰触到他小巧的耳廓，发现kain并没有发现，正要再凑近些……  
“砰！”  
天台的门被人从外面打开，luz的唇定格在离kain的脸畔0.5厘米处……  
进来的人显然也没想到会看到这番场景，定定地看着眼前两人暧昧地动作——尤其其中一个还是他的熟人——那人勾起嘴角坏心地调侃：  
“大早上的就来上演限制级，昨天晚上没有好好满足吗？现在的小情侣还真是完全没有节制哦~~”  
“啊——！！”  
被人点出，kain这才意识到了两人姿势的奇怪，尖叫着一把推开luz顾不得再说什么跑出天台……  
就这样一路又羞又气地回到教室，kain深深怀疑luz就是故意的，从一开始的散播谣言到天台上的行为。虽然……虽然……想到被luz搂在怀里的感觉，kain的心跳不由有些加速：对方特有的气息将他完全包围——是和自己不一样的、有些坏坏的、却莫名让人安心和可以依赖的……  
“kain！”  
正想着，肩膀被人拍了一下让kain吓了一跳。回过头，同学一脸奇怪地看着他：  
“你衣服上怎么会粘着这个？”  
“哎？”  
顺着对方的视线低头，看到自己肩膀的地方挂着一个耳钉，kain皱眉想了想后恍然大悟地“啊”了一声：难道是刚才纠缠的时候luzくん的耳钉掉在他身上了？  
越想越觉得是这样的，kain取下耳钉后小心地放进口袋里：真是的、连耳钉都和主人一样喜欢黏着人……没办法、下课去找luzくん还给他吧……

因为想着要去还东西，kain在下课后晃荡到了luz教室。刚到门口还没说自己的目的，里面的同学就熟门熟路地问：  
“找luzくん吗？他和人出去了哦，应该在楼梯拐角谈话、去那里就可以看到他了。”  
“啊、谢、谢谢！”  
对方一脸心照不宣笑眯眯的样子总让kain有些不好意思，礼貌地道谢后顺着那人的指点向楼梯处走去。刚走到那里，就看到了自己意想不到的人……  
“……優花ちゃん？”  
拐角处，luz正和優花站着谈话。優花抬头一脸认真地看着luz，而luz漫不经心的样子也带着别样的诱惑，两人看起来莫名地般配让kain嘟起了嘴心里瞬间泛出了酸酸的味道……  
“哎……kainくん？”正专心说着话眼角瞄到了不远处的kain，優花向对方扬起笑容挥挥手打招呼。  
“那、那个……優、優花ちゃん……”  
光是疙疙瘩瘩地叫出对方的名字，kain的脸便有些发红了。全部的注意力放到了優花身上也因此没有注意到在他开口的刹那luz黑下来的脸。  
“kainちゃん。”静静地开口叫着对方，luz对kain招招手示意他过来。  
敏感地从对方的称呼中听出了淡淡的威胁感，kain心里莫名紧张起来。带着戒备一小步一小步地挪向luz，还没到他面前就被他长臂一伸揽进怀中，kain没有准备脚下一个趔趄直直地冲进他怀里。  
不管是有意还是无意，这个小动作的确取悦了luz让他心里舒爽了不少。看着少年抬头不解地看向他，luz脸上带上了笑容：“kainちゃん怎么会过来？”  
“我、我是来给你送这个的……”把口袋里的耳钉拿出来放手上给luz看，kain压根没发现眼前的暗流涌动。倒是luz神色一亮“哦~”了声眼里的笑意又加深了不少：  
“是早上抱你的时候粘在你身上的？”  
“那个才不是抱！”少年恼羞成怒地炸毛，在luz怀里跳着纠正。  
“嗯、的确，那种程度已经不光是抱了。”luz顺着少年的话接嘴。  
看出眼前两人已经沉浸在自己的世界了，優花知趣地笑了笑开口：  
“那luz先輩，就这么说定了哦！我先回去了。”  
“嗯。”  
点点头表示自己知道了。而kain这才反应过来優花还在一边看着——自己当着她的面对着luz又吼又叫的……想到这里，kain觉得自己简直没脸见她了也不好意思再和她说话，自暴自弃地干脆躲luz身后去了……  
回头看了看一脸沮丧的kain，luz倒是不在意对方近乎撒娇的抱怨。笑着和優花道了别后将kain拉到面前亲昵地点了点他的鼻尖：  
“耳钉呢？”  
“给。”摊开手将耳钉展示在luz面前。  
“嗯，kainくん帮我戴吧。”  
没有注意到luz称呼的改变，kain震愣于他的话中直摇头：“我怎么帮luzくん带啦你那么高我完全看不……啊！”  
话还没说完就感到身体腾空了起来，luz抱起他的腰一抬让他直接坐在了走廊的扶手上。双脚离地的悬空感让kain有些不安，动着脚想要下来可是luz钳着他的腰把他固定得死死的。  
“乖，帮我戴上就放你下来。”半是诱哄半是强迫地说着，luz的身体卡进kain双腿间把左耳凑到他面前。  
“不要啦放我下来！会摔下去的！”kain欲哭无泪地叫着双手害怕地环住luz脖子，因为背后没有依靠稍稍往后一仰就让他有种会摔下楼的错觉。  
“不会的，有我在，会保护好kainくん的。”luz拍拍对方的背安抚。  
拗不过luz的执着，kain委屈地看了对方一眼后妥协地拿起耳钉凑到luz耳边。从来没有带过这种东西，kain小心地将耳钉后面的针对准luz耳洞插进去后往前一点点推，却在中间遇到了阻塞，不知道要怎么处理kain稍微用力推了推……  
“嘶……”  
被kain的动作弄得有些痛，luz忍不住发出声音。听到他的抽气声，kain手有些抖急忙紧张地低头：“很疼吗？我是不是弄痛你了？”  
“没事，继续吧。”笑着鼓励着kain。  
终于，在一番努力后，耳钉总算听话地戴在了luz耳朵上。完成了任务的kain简直虚脱在了luz身上无力地靠着他微喘着气：  
“好难……”——刚才戴的过程中他根本是全程憋着气啊！  
“呵呵。”听着kain近在咫尺的呼吸声，luz笑得一脸满足。轻轻侧头就可以亲到kain枕在他肩头的脑袋，这样的距离感让luz非常满意。  
“天、你们可以不要在学校各个角落留下你们恩爱的痕迹吗？”  
熟悉的声音响起再次打破两人之间静谧的气氛，kain从luz怀里抬头就看到早上出现在天台的那人正站在楼梯上方一脸做作地捂着眼似乎不忍看他们有伤风化的行为。  
“啊、luzくん快让我下来！”  
踢着腿挣动着，耐不住kain的抗议luz也怕他动的太厉害真的会掉下去，于是扶着kain的腰抱他下来。上衣因为搂抱的动作往上浮露出腰腹，luz不放心地替他整理好衣服后才放手。  
双脚一着地，kain立刻恢复活力躲开了luz的碰触。不满于kain的躲避又不能说什么，luz将气都发在了那第二次出现得不是时机的人身上。咂了咂舌不耐地看向对方：  
“你是有多闲呐？”  
“嘿嘿，谁让我们这么有缘在哪都能碰到。”调味料丝毫没有自己打扰了这两人的自觉，笑嘻嘻地下楼走到两人身边拍拍luz肩膀后看向一旁的kain打招呼：  
“这就是kainくん吧？久闻大名了呢！”  
“哎？”  
眨眨眼自然地将对方说的“久闻大名”归结于自己做的傻事让全校现在都知道“有个叫kain的人找luz告白”的事了，kain垂着脑袋无精打采的样子：“你好，我就是kain……”  
“呵呵，我叫tyoumiryou，是luz的好朋友哦。”  
“料桑好。”  
乖乖地打了招呼，听话的样子让调味料失笑地看向luz：“嗯，真是和你说的一样呢。”  
“啰嗦。”示意他别说多余的话，luz摸摸kain的头：“kainくん先回去吧？一会该上课了。下课在教室等我，我送你回家。”  
“不用你送啦！”别扭的摇头，被luz直接无视：  
“听话，不然你看那是什么！”  
luz的手顺着玻璃窗往外指，视线顺势望去，kain就看到空荡荡的室外什么都没有，只有布告栏孤单地矗立在那儿。  
布告栏……？布告栏！  
想到luz昨天说的话，kain眼里冒火的看向对方，又被luz笑意中蕴藏着杀气的眼神直接盯得熄了火哭丧起脸：  
“我知道了……T^T”

随着放学铃声响起，教室里的人陆续离开。kain刚整理好书包luz便在门口对他挥了挥手。在同学们心知肚明的笑声中，kain拎起书包离开。  
一路晃晃悠悠地跟着luz走，看着两人相牵的手，kain努了努嘴小声抱怨：“又不是小学生，为什么我们要牵着手走嘛！”  
“嗯？”回头看了kain眼，luz对他挑了下眉示意再说一遍，强势的样子让kain瞬间没出息地扁扁嘴不敢再说。  
“对了，明天开始可以休息三天，kainくん有什么安排吗？”走到一半，luz突然换了话题问着一旁走路都不专心四处东张西望的kain。  
“嗯？”回过神来拉着书包带认真地想了想，kain摇头，“没有呢！”  
“那正好，明天我们要出去野营还会在外面住两晚，kain一起去吧！”对方呆呆的样子有些可爱让luz忍不住握紧了他的手，骨节分明的手指捏在手中让luz有种拥有着对方的归属感。  
“哎？”  
“明天下午四点在学校门口集合会有车接我们去目的地。”看出kain明明很有兴趣可是却有丝顾忌的样子，luz又补充，“優花、料桑都会去的，kainくん就当是出去放松一下？还可以去爬山、烧烤。”  
“可、可是……那样会不会不太好……”  
明显被luz的话说的有些松动，kain对着手指迟疑。见他拒绝得并不干脆，luz直接帮他拍板：“没事，有我在呢没什么不好的，kainくん回去整理一下行李，明天我三点我去接你吧。”  
“不、不用了！我自己会去学校的不用别人接！”想到自己现在似乎一直由luz送回家，kain有些别扭。  
发现kain的扭捏，luz笑着摸摸他的脑袋放柔了语气：“kainくん不用想那么多。那就这么说定了，明天我来接你。”  
对上luz温柔的眼神，kain实在没法说出拒绝的话。低着脑袋好久轻轻“嗯”了声不敢看luz，也因此错过了对方瞬间明亮起来的表情……

第二天和父母、姐姐打了招呼后，kain早早地收拾好了行李后便开始趴在窗口等luz过来。  
看着从两点开始就在房间里像无头苍蝇一样徘徊着的自家弟弟，少女有些好笑：“kainちゃん，你不是说luzくん和你说好三点再来的吗？现在才两点半，还早着呢。”  
“我知道啊，可是我东西都已经整理好了嘛又没有其他事做。”kain双手托腮眼巴巴地看着窗外，望穿秋水的样子让少女笑出了声。  
也不知道过了多久，就听到kain欢呼了一声后急急冲了出去，速度之迅捷让少女还没反应过来kain已经不见了踪影。跟着走出门，就看到luz已经站在门口了，kain则不满地对他抱怨着“好慢”。  
“姐姐好。”  
看到少女出现，luz礼貌地打了声招呼。  
“luzくん你总算来了，恐怕你再不出现我们家的窗台都要被kainちゃん扒下来了。”不客气地点出自家弟弟急迫的心情，让luz笑着低头看着一旁被戳穿而脸红了的kain。  
“才、才没有呢！我只是提前准备好了而已。”kain结结巴巴地解释试图挽回颜面。  
“呵呵、那我们走吧。”体贴地换了话题后顺手接过少女手中kain的行李提着，满意于luz的态度，少女提点着对方：  
“对了，luzくん，有些事要和你说下，我们kainちゃん其他没什么，就是睡觉喜欢抱枕头，到时候你们晚上谁和他睡可要体谅一下呀！”  
“哎？”得到了意想不到的情报，看着乖乖站在一边埋着脑袋脸更加红了的少年，luz忍不住笑出了声，“我知道了，姐姐，你放心吧，不管kainちゃん睡觉时有什么怪癖我都会好好满足他的。”  
“你才有怪癖！我睡觉正常着呢！”被luz意味深长的语气说得莫名一寒，kain挥着拳头抗议。  
“好了好了，快出发吧，luzくん，kainちゃん可就交给你了要把他好好带回来哦！”  
“知道了，姐姐放心吧。”  
笑着给出承诺，luz和对方打了招呼后拉着kain的手带他离开。看着和自己挥挥手道别后就听话地跟着luz走了的kain，少女往前走了几步目送两人离开。  
远远地似乎还能看到一前一后的身影在吵吵闹闹着什么，而kain虽然不情愿地和luz嘀咕抱怨着却也没想过要从对方手中挣开……

kain跟着luz一路晃悠，不时被luz取笑 “是不是怀着出嫁一样的心情等着自己来接，所以连姐姐都看不过去了”，愤慨于他的话kain抡起拳头就去追打luz，结果被他笑着接住挥来的手……  
等两人磨蹭到集合地的时候已经有人零星地聚在那里了。看到还有些喘的kain和满脸灿烂笑容的luz出现，调味料首先迎了过来张嘴就调侃：  
“哎年轻真好~每天都过得蜜里调油、活力十足啊~”  
目光下移到两人始终牵着没有半点放开趋势的手上转了一圈，最后定格在luz单手拎的两个包上，调味料朝对方露出促狭的笑，“呦，luzくん真是辛苦哦~出一趟门要大包小包拖家带口的。”  
“信不信一会把你扔下车？”没好气地赏了他一个白眼，luz一副不愿意搭理对方的样子，反倒是kain这才回过神从出家门起自己的行李似乎都是由luz拿着的……  
难怪总觉得手上空荡荡的呢……无辜地抓了抓头发，kain有些不好意思想要拿回自己的行李：  
“luzくん我自己拿好了……”  
伸手去够却被luz躲过，kain的视线追随着对方的动作移动，惊讶地发现自己的右手还被luz抓着。想到两人一路就这么过来的不知道被多少人看到了，kain有些懊恼地用力抽回手低着头嘟起了脸。  
耳边响起清脆爽朗的笑声，脑袋被轻轻按了一下：  
“没事，你背好自己的书包就行了。”  
温柔的声线让kain直觉地抬眼，在对上luz深邃专注的目光后不知道为什么心跳蓦地加快起来，红晕一点一点爬上kain的脸颊……  
似乎发现这样的状态有些糟糕，kain瘪瘪嘴躲开了和luz的对视小声为自己辩解：  
“我、我可不是故意偷懒是luzくん自己主动要求的……”  
“嗯，是我自己主动要求的。”  
少年害羞的样子在luz看来莫名地可爱，好心情地附和着他的话，旁若无人的亲昵度惹得一旁的调味料忍不住挑眉想吐槽，可刚张开嘴就得到luz警告的一瞥让他只能不甘心地作罢。  
就在kain专心装傻、luz专心注视kain、顺带调味料一脸看热闹地站他们身边旁观着的时候，一个活泼的声音蓦然插入：  
“kainくん的背包真可爱呀！”——優花不知道什么时候出现在了kain身后。  
被kain书包上挂着的各种小熊吸引，優花忍不住弯下身凑近它们伸手捏了捏。  
“嘿嘿是吗，優花ちゃん喜欢吗？”很高兴可以和優花搭着话，kain转过身面向对方脸上尽是掩藏不住的喜出望外，完全无视了一边的luz把包包拉到正面提高让優花可以玩得更顺手些。  
“嗯！超级可爱呢！”  
“啧……”  
毫不避嫌地重重哼了声，在对上调味料看好戏的眼神后，luz憋了火默默散发着骇人的气场盯着kain和優花的互动……  
不一会车来了，似乎终于找到了打断他们的好借口，luz一把搂住kain脖子：  
“kainくん我们上车了！”  
“哎？”  
“走了！”  
干脆地拉住还在依依不舍想和優花继续聊天的kain一起上了车后直接找了个靠窗的位置后就把他往里塞，“kainくん坐里面！”  
“可是……”  
抗议地想要站起身，可刚有了个趋势就被luz双手压在肩膀上一用力按回座位。对上对方明显晴转多云的脸，kain迟疑了一下吞下本来要出口的话乖乖坐下。  
“听话。”  
看到kain时不时小心地看自己一眼似乎在研究自己为什么会心情不好。隐隐带着关切的眼神这才让luz的脸色好了点在他旁边坐定。  
确认了人数无误后，巴士启程上路。  
看着窗外飞驰而过的景物，kain将书包放好后安分坐着。没多久就听到隔着一条过道斜前方的優花问他要不要喝水。在得到肯定的答案后，優花将手上的矿泉水瓶递给kain，可是由于两人离得有些远，kain伸出手还不够距离接到于是干脆趴到了身边的luz身上。  
带着巧克力般的甜腻味道顺着kain的靠近直扑鼻尖，让luz伸手揽上kain腰部的同时另一手直接从優花手里接过水瓶后手腕一转递到kain面前。  
“谢谢。”  
抱着瓶子正要直起身却因为luz的手还搭在他身上而无法如愿，kain小幅度地扭了扭腰仰头眼巴巴地看着luz提醒：“luzくん，我要起来了。”  
“嗯。”  
心不在焉地应着，luz的目光掠过kain的脸往下——纤细的脖子因为他的动作似乎被刻意拉长了一般诱惑着别人在上面留下鲜艳的痕迹。宽松的衣服因为他半趴的姿势都往下沉，让luz隐隐可以透过衣服看到少年略显单薄却覆盖了一层薄薄肌肉的胸膛……  
看出luz视线不太对劲，kain顺着他的目光低头看了眼后瞬间跳了起来捂住自己领口：  
“啊——！！luzくん！”  
刚吼完就发现全车的人都看了过来，kain咬了咬唇收紧了声用谴责的目光看着luz。反倒是luz因为他过激的反应笑了出来还不知悔改地问：  
“kainくん是女孩子吗？”  
“你才是女孩子！”反射性地回嘴，kain整个缩到了窗边和luz保持距离。  
“那怎么一副被非礼的样子，男生嘛，看看又没关系~而且我只是在用眼神提醒kainくん走光了而已哦！”某人扯着嘴角一脸无辜。  
“……你不能用说的吗？”  
实在接受不了这样的理由，kain恼怒之下一巴掌拍在luz胸口，“你别靠近我！和我保持这点距离……”  
正说着，车子一个大转弯，毫无准备的kain因为没有借力点顺着惯性直直地往luz怀里冲去。  
顺手张开手臂抱住滑过来的kain，luz简直要感叹连司机都在帮他了：“呵呵、kainくん这算是欲迎还拒？真是用心良苦啊！”  
“啊~可恶！”虽然是抱怨，可是闷在别人怀里的声音完全没了气势更像是撒娇……  
……

就这么一路打打闹闹到了目的地，车子停稳后，luz替kain背好书包后拿着两人的行李跟着大家一起下车。  
“嗯、两人一间房，luz先輩和kainくん一间吧？”  
分配着房间的優花自然地将两张房卡一并交给了luz，引来kain小小的不满：  
“为什么不给我一张……”  
“你跟着我走就可以了。”  
笑着点了点kain的鼻尖，和大家确定了明天的行程后，luz有些急不可耐地拉着kain去找两人的房间。  
刚进房kain就整个扑到了床上嚷嚷着“累死了”。因为想到第二天很早就要出发去爬山，luz也建议早些休息。  
这么决定后，luz大人很负责地拉起还赖在床上的kain教育：“别一直躺着，快去理理东西把行李放好。”  
虽然被点名要求去干活，可是kain只是抱着枕头一点点磨蹭到床边，然后偷懒地坐在床沿呆呆看着luz整理床铺，直到luz把他的枕头一并放到了自己床头，kain才察觉出不对劲提出异议：  
“luzくん为什么把你的枕头也放我床上？”  
“嗯我们一起睡吧。”luz没觉得有丝毫不妥地刚说完就听到kain的尖叫：  
“为什么要一起睡！不要！！”  
“因为姐姐特意嘱咐我了呀要我照顾好睡觉的kainくん呢。”放下铺到一半的被子侧头看向kain回答——刻意暧昧的语气诱导着人想歪。似乎想到了什么不好的画面，kain红着脸反驳：  
“姐姐才没有那么说！而且那明明是我姐姐，luzくん叫那么顺口……”  
声音在luz的盯视下越来越轻最终不满地看了对方一眼委委屈屈地收声。被kain的小媳妇样逗乐，luz安抚地摸摸对方脑袋岔开了话题：  
“好了赶快去洗个澡休息吧。kainくん的睡衣是在行李包里吧？”  
看了一眼坐着还不老实、可爱地晃着双腿的kain，luz在他点头后任劳任怨地主动打开kain的行李包，第一眼看到的就是一件折叠得非常整齐的毛茸茸的熊睡衣。愣了几秒后把睡衣拿出来展开抖了抖，在看清手上轻松熊睡衣的全貌后，luz忍不住低头笑开了……  
“喂luzくん你是在嘲笑我吗？”  
自然看到luz笑得肩膀都抖得厉害的样子，kain用大声囔囔来掩饰自己的害羞。  
“不是，kainくん的睡衣也太可爱了。”脑补着少年穿上的样子——自己晚上是不是要抱着一只真人版大号轻松熊睡了？——这么想着，luz就又控制不住笑了起来。  
“不准笑了！”  
看luz笑得全身都在颤，kain把枕头扔向他表示抗议。顺势接住飞过来的枕头，明白自己再笑下去恐怕少年真的要羞得无地自容了，luz这才堪堪止住了笑意点头：  
“好吧我不笑了，那kainくん快去洗澡吧！”  
把睡衣连同少年一起送进浴室，luz背靠着浴室门心里为两人现在能够这样相处感到满足：一周之前，自己还只能默默注视着那个迷糊中带着小可爱的少年，完全没想到有一天两人可以说上话甚至睡同一张床……  
正在期待着美好夜晚的降临，门外响起了规律的敲门声。整理了一下衣服缓缓情绪，luz打开房门。  
“晚上好~我是来闹洞房的~”  
门外，调味料带着一脸的不正经笑嘻嘻地说着。  
“……”  
下意识地就想直接关上门，被对方眼明手快地及时阻止：  
“哎哎别这样~开玩笑啦~大家在下面唱k呢，你们一起去吗？”  
“不去了，kainくん都去洗澡了，我们打算早点休息。”luz果断地拒绝，得到调味料不怀好意的目光扫视：  
“哦~~~？洗澡休息啊~~~~”意味深长的语气让luz有了不好的预感，果然下一秒调味料笑开了，“那不行~kainくん已经洗澡就算了，luz你和我下去吧！我可是受大家所托一定要带个人下去的呢！如果不答应……我就告诉kainくん他晚上会有多么危险哦~~毕竟要知道一个憋了很久的男人爆发起来可是很可怕的呢~~”  
“闭嘴！”  
抑扬顿挫的语气让luz觉得牙有些痒，心里开始后悔让眼前这个人知道自己喜欢kain已经很久了的事情……  
“怎么样？唱两首就放你回来啊。”  
调味料简直威胁诱哄一起上逼迫着luz答应，无奈之下luz只能妥协：  
“知道了，你先下去，我马上来。”  
“好好~你慢慢和kainくん先温存下，我们在下面等你呀~”见目的达成，调味料见好就收地说完还体贴地主动替两人关上门。  
“呼……”  
无奈地长叹了口气，luz敲敲浴室的门。几乎立刻就听到里面传来紧张的声音：  
“什、什么事？我告诉你！不准进来！我还没洗好了！”  
光是听那结结巴巴的话就能想象出里面的少年一副如临大敌的样子，luz低头笑了一会才回答：  
“让kainくん失望了，我没有想进来哦。”——况且你不是锁着门吗我能进去吗？心里那么默默吐槽着，luz继续说，“料桑他们让我下去，kainくん洗完先休息吧，我马上就回来的。”  
“哎？”  
luz的话有些出乎kain意料，说不上是松了一口气还是反而有些泄气，kain调整了下情绪对还在等他答复的luz道：  
“知道了你去吧！我才没有一定要你陪着。”  
“那好吧，我下去了，kainくん早点睡。”  
从少年话中听出了他的别扭，luz安抚了一句后带上门离开。  
隐隐听到门关上的声音，kain静静呆立在原地：  
“什么嘛……竟然就这样走了……”  
——话中带着自己也没察觉的落寞……

洗了澡听从了luz的建议早早地就爬上了床。可是左滚右滚都睡不着，无奈之下，kain抱过身边luz的枕头搂进怀中这才渐渐有了睡意陷入梦乡……  
另一边，在历时一个多小时，好不容易摆脱了一干人的调侃玩闹后，luz总算得以脱困回到房间。  
放轻了脚步走到床边，kain抱着他的枕头缩在墙角睡得正香，宽松的轻松熊睡衣因为他的睡姿松松地套在身上让人觉得他整个人都软乎乎的。  
“简直就差流口水了。”笑着伸手戳了戳kain的脸颊，luz掀开被子跟着上了床坐到kain身边后把枕头从他怀里抽出来。谁知道刚移动了一点kain就惊醒了。  
“嗯……luzくん……”  
还没睡醒而显得黏糊糊的嗓音让luz心里好像被小猫爪子挠了挠般，装出一副镇静的样子，luz继续手上的动作：“你把我枕头拿去抱了我要睡什么？”  
“不可以再问服务台要一个么？”软软地提议。  
“不可以。”态度明确地给予否定。  
“……那好吧。”  
完全还没清醒的kain非常好骗，听到luz这么说便乖乖地松了手，乖巧的样子让luz有点克制不住想把对方搂进怀里蹂躏的冲动。不过……告诉自己不能急，luz将枕头放在kain旁边后躺了下来。  
关了灯等了一会，果然如他所料kain因为怀里没了东西有些辗转。见时机差不多了，luz装作不耐烦地开口：  
“kainくん，很晚了快点睡吧。”  
“luzくん要不你枕头分我一半好不好？”可怜兮兮地看着对方，黑夜之中晶莹的眼眸显得格外闪亮。虽然这个提议很诱人、提出意见的人更诱人，可是luz还是毫无转圜地拒绝了：  
“不行。”  
“哼、真小气……”不高兴起来赌气地背对着luz。  
发现同床的少年发起了小脾气，luz无声地扬起嘴角开始放饵：“kainくん就这么喜欢抱着东西睡？”  
“嗯……”嗫嗫嚅嚅地回答着。  
“真是不好的习惯……没办法、那kainくん抱着我睡吧。”非常勉为其难的样子实则心里已经偷笑开了。  
“哎？”  
刚说完，kain便惊讶地转过身愕然地看向luz，而luz还一脸“我可是为kainくん着想你不要就算了我要睡了不过请你不要再动来动去影响我睡觉”的表情。  
“那……那……”  
纠结着要不要接受luz的好意，终于在luz等到快不耐烦的时候，kain怯怯地伸出手环上了luz的腰腹。和枕头完全不同的绵软度，男孩子特有的体魄让kain刚抱上去就对对方产生了心理上的依赖感。忍不住整个都缩进了luz怀中还不自觉地在他胸口蹭了蹭，kain找了个舒服的姿势后发出满足的喟叹闭上眼。  
低头看着怀中一脸单纯好骗的少年，luz因为计谋得逞心情非常愉快。顺手搭上对方的背，luz安心地一起睡去……

不知道睡了多久，luz被怀中少年的动静闹醒。  
炙热的吐息、断断续续的呻吟以及被什么奇怪的东西戳着的不适感让他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，就发现kain的腿跨在他腰间下身无意识地来回蹭着他。几乎立刻就明白发生了什么luz当下就被惊醒了！  
低头神色复杂地看着因为欲望驱使脸上泛起一层薄薄红晕的少年，睡梦中似乎也没有得到安稳让他眉头微蹙起来。  
“嗯~……”  
带着甜腻的呻吟让luz总算从震惊中反应了过来，明白了事情的发展后心里反而浮起一丝意外的惊喜。没有叫醒kain，luz动手轻轻解开他睡衣靠近下腹的三颗扣子，果然那里已经有了明显的反应。  
突来的凉气让kain的动作顿了顿，luz迟疑了一会后伸出手探进他的内裤……  
“嗯……”  
在luz触到他的刹那，kain的腰小幅度地跳了下随后更加激动地磨蹭起来。配合着kain的动作上下活动着双手，luz双眼紧紧盯着少年的脸不放过他脸上任何一丝神情的转变——闭合的双眸中溢出湿意沾染了睫毛、微张着吐着喘息的嘴似乎在引诱luz去亲吻，抵御不住诱惑，luz最终一低头——在kain还不自知的时候——覆上了他的唇……  
舌尖顺着开启的唇瓣钻了进去缠上kain的，狠狠吸了一下后听到少年从喉间溢出的呻吟，luz怕吵醒他这才放轻了动作。似乎为了响应激烈的热吻，luz的手也动得更快，终于，伴随着一声长吟，黏腻的液体喷溅了luz一手……  
看着因为身体获得满足而舒展开面容再次陷入沉睡的少年，luz抱着他头一低：  
“先给你点甜头，记得好好补偿我哦……”  
温柔的轻吻落在kain光洁的额头，将手上的液体擦到kain睡衣里侧后替他扣好扣子，检查了一番确定没有什么纰漏，luz将kain纳入怀中……

清晨的阳光星星点点地洒进室内，kain皱眉呻吟了声蹭了蹭枕着的手臂意识慢慢回笼：好像做了一个非常美好的梦呢……  
还没来得急等他好好回味，下身的不适感让他陡然清醒，隐隐明白是怎么回事后脑袋好像被一道惊雷劈过让他一下子懵了。  
瞪大眼满脑子想着要赶快趁luz还没发现的时候去处理一下，可是kain现在整个被luz抱得死死的，对方的一只手还占有欲颇强地环着他的腰……  
“可恶啦我又不是抱枕干嘛这么抱着我……”——完全忽略了是自己先主动抱住对方的kain哭丧着脸抱怨。  
小心地移开luz的手臂，可刚动了没多少距离luz便醒了过来。对上对方清明的双眼，kain心一虚垂下眼帘连呼吸都停住了。  
“呵呵……”自然知道kain在忌讳着什么，luz装作一无所知的样子笑着和怀中不敢乱动的少年打招呼：“kainくん早安。”  
“早……那个、luzくん，能、能放开我吗我想去梳洗……”小心地又往后挪了挪屁股想离luz身体远些，可是对方显然不想让他如愿紧跟着就贴了上来：  
“怎么了？这么着急？”  
随着身体的贴近，luz灼热的气息几乎完全喷洒在kain脸上，对方近在咫尺的容颜专注地凝视着他，因为刚睡醒，luz的脸上还带着一丝慵懒的性感让kain有些看呆眼。  
“嗯？看我看呆了？”少年痴痴望着他的行为取悦了luz，脸又往前凑了凑——近到只要再稍稍探头就可以碰到对方的唇——这样的距离让kain下意识地闭上了眼……  
“kainくん这是……希望我吻你……？”带着笑意的话在耳边响起，kain一紧张睁开眼就看到luz笑着看着他。被取笑了的感觉让他气恼之下一把推开对方：  
“我才没有！”  
“哦？我还以为kainくん喜欢我呢，不然……”手不怀好意地顺着kain的侧身曲线下滑让他有了不好的预感，果然——luz的手最终停留在他的下腹点了点已经凝结成块的睡衣，嘴角的笑意怎么也克制不住：“……这是什么？”  
“轰！”的一声，kain只觉得不管是自己的脸还是脑子一定都烧起来了，“luzくん知道了”这几个字不断地在他眼前环绕让他整个都僵硬了……  
好笑地看着眼前独自纠结的少年，luz坏心地避重就轻：“kainくん是喜欢我的吧？不然怎么会和我睡了之后就这样了？而且刚才……kainくん是期待着我的吻的吧？”  
是啊……昨天的梦里，似乎真的有一双手温柔地抚摸着他的身体、那充满霸道和强制的吻让他觉得非常舒服并且希冀着对方更进一步的拥抱和占有……那样的力道根本不可能属于一个女孩子。所以说，自己真的喜欢男生？……喜欢luzくん？  
kain少年在luz刻意的心理暗示下，第一次开始怀疑起自己的性向……

一路上心不在焉地跟着大家爬山，kain的心情有些郁结。  
早上说完那些话后，懂得见好就收的luz放开kain先去梳洗。留了足够的空间给kain让他好好考虑，luz和他打了招呼后先行离开。  
等kain清理好了自己的东西习惯性地出门去找luz，刚到楼梯口就看到楼下luz帮優花拎着东西，两人有说有笑地走向集合处。luz脸上灿烂的笑容让kain眼睛有些刺痛，定定地注视着两人的身影心里憋了一口气不上不下地卡在那，kain手上用力捏紧了楼梯扶手：明明早上还对他做了那样的事，现在一转身就和别的女生打情骂俏、简直不可原谅！  
完全没意识到不同于第一次看到两人谈话时，kain只是单纯地嫉妒着luz可以和優花相处融洽，而这次却是直指luz把他扔在一边的不负责任。  
留意到杵在楼梯口的kain，luz带着笑意和他打了招呼后对優花又说了句什么，就见優花笑语晏晏地应了句后走开了。抬头看向还站在原地的kain，luz三步并两步跨上楼走到他身边拉住他的手开玩笑：  
“都打点好了？”  
“ぅるさぃ！”  
赌气般地一挥手臂，伴随着清脆的“啪！”一声，luz的手被他打开。对上他震惊的眼神，kain有些后悔地垂下视线回避他的目光。道歉的话含在嘴里却怎么也无法顺利说出，唇开合了几次，最终只是倔强地低声吐出一句“我的事不用luzくん管！”  
“kainくん……”  
没想到kain会有如此激烈的情绪反弹，luz有些懊恼是不是之前太得意忘形把人逼紧了。向他走近一步本想说些什么挽回，可还来不及等他开口，kain已经低着头从他身边擦身离开……  
“ka……”回头看着他近乎逃跑的身影，luz啧了啧皱起了眉：“……可恶。”  
……  
之后两人便没再有过交流。爬山的过程中大家都三两成群不时说笑一番，只有kain因为本来就是通过luz才加入的也不认识其他人，所以一个人背着包跟在队伍最末端。  
不时抬头看一眼走在前方的luz，kain心里不停纠结：早上luzくん看着自己的眼神好像很受伤，自己是不是真的太过分了……？可是不知道为什么，看到luzくん对别人笑得那么高兴心里就很不舒服……  
再看向luz，kain果断地撇除了心里的愧疚——走在前方的luz和優花并肩走着，luz还殷勤地从包里拿出一瓶水体贴地递给優花……  
哼、受伤什么的，根本就是自己的错觉吧？他哪里会受伤啊、高兴着呢！——愤慨地想着，kain擦擦额角滑下来的汗珠觉得自己跟着他们出来的决定简直糟透了！早知道这样还不如待在家里和姐姐一起玩，起码不会这么累腿好像都僵住了、更不用看到luzくん和其他女生亲亲我我的样子……  
越想越失落，kain的情绪罕见地跌到谷底。正一个人自怨自艾着，一抹冰凉的触感贴上了脸颊让kain一惊抬头——優花正侧着脑袋笑意盎然地看着他。  
“哎？”  
有些奇怪对方的出现，kain将惊讶全都坦率地写在了脸上。  
“嘿嘿、kainくん怎么爬个山都这么没有活力的样子是不是累了~？”笑眯眯地看着他瞪圆着眼的样子，優花把刚才贴在kain脸上的水递给他，“给！喝点补充一下水分吧！”  
“谢、谢谢……”乖乖道了谢后接过水瓶。  
“不用谢我，要谢就谢luz先輩吧！”见少年不解地看向她，優花解释，“是luz先輩怕kainくん渴了所以刚才特意交代让我拿来的呢。”  
“是、是吗……”低着头握紧手里的水瓶，優花的话让他一时不知该怎么应答。  
“说起来，luz先輩对kainくん真的很在意呢~早上时候也是，一提到kainくん就笑得超级灿烂！还真是让人羡慕呀！”感慨地说了句，丝毫没发现自己的话像一颗炸弹落在kain心间让他下意识止住了呼吸。  
“……kainくん？”发现kain的停留，優花奇怪地回头叫了他一声。  
“啊、没事。”被唤回神，kain有些心不在焉地应道。抬头看向前方的luz，浓浓的悔恨几乎将他淹没：所以自己对luzくん做了非常过分的事吧？对他那样吼着还甩开了他的手……他一定讨厌自己了吧……？  
这样一边走一边懊恼着没留意脚下的路，kain一个不小心被高出一节的树干狠狠一绊整个往前扑去……  
“啊……”  
反射地叫出声，kain往前冲了两步身体失去平衡之下直直摔倒在地，一瞬间从脚上涌来的疼痛让他“嘶嘶”抽气。  
“kainくん！”  
发现状况，luz第一时间跑到他身边扶他坐起身。担心地替他拍掉身上沾染的泥尘上下扫视着，而kain好像摔懵了般温顺地任luz打理、自己只是定定地看着他的动作。  
“怎么样呀？”身旁的同学也聚拢过来询问情况。  
“没事没事！”回过神来摆摆手示意自己不要紧，可是要站起来的时候右腿一软又摔了回去，kain这才意识到右脚脚踝处疼得没法动，一用力就一阵钻心似得痛。  
“kainくん？”  
顺势接住又摔下来的kain，发现他的异常，luz紧张地看着他小心地问：“哪里疼？”  
“luzくん……”对方温柔的声音抚慰了kain的不安，好像终于找到了可以撒娇的对象委屈地看着对方：“右腿好疼、好像不能动……”  
“忍一忍我看一下。”打了招呼，luz小心地撩起kain的裤腿发现他脚踝处明显肿了起来。单手托着他小腿抬高后另一手按上他的肿痛处，几乎立刻就听到kain吃痛的叫声。小心地又按了几下，luz才松了口气：“看来只是刚才摔的时候扭到了，应该没有骨折。不过这山是爬不了了……”  
“那怎么办？也不能让kainくん一个人下山吧？”優花有些担忧，还来不及想什么措施，luz就主动说：  
“没关系，我留下来送kainくん回去，你们继续爬山吧。”  
“luzくん你一个人没问题吗？我和你一块儿吧？”调味料不放心地看看两人提议，得到luz婉转拒绝：  
“不用了，你们继续玩吧难得来一次不要扫兴了，我一个人就可以照顾好kain的，放心吧。”  
见luz信誓旦旦地保证，几人又叮嘱了一番后才陆续离去。  
目送大家离开的背影直到看不见，kain转回头对上还蹲在他面前研究他腿伤的luz。  
“站站看好吗？”  
luz问，在kain轻轻点头后先站了起来双手架着他想让他起身，可是刚用了一点力kain就支撑不住整个靠进了luz怀里：  
“不行不行、好疼……”  
倒吸着冷气摇着头，不忍心勉强他，luz让kain坐了下来后自己蹲坐在他身旁。  
“luzくん……对不起害你也不能好好玩……要不你和大家一起玩吧别管我了，说不定我坐会儿就好了……”  
低头轻声说着不可能的话安慰着对方，还没说完就见luz站起了身。以为他会离开，kain闭上嘴视线追随着luz抬高，不料luz走到了他正前方后背对着他一矮身……  
“kainくん上来吧。”  
“哎？”  
愣愣地看着面前不算宽阔却莫名值得依赖的肩膀，kain还有些反应不过来。  
“我背你回去，酒店里应该有应急措施。”luz说着拍拍自己背示意kain上来，得到kain极力反对。身体向后缩了缩，kain用力摇头：  
“不、不用了！luzくん搀着我走就好我……”  
“你脚踝都肿成这样了要怎么走？如果kainくん不愿意我只有抱你下去了，kain不想的吧？”  
强制地说道，果然想到被公主抱的画面，kain的脸一下子烧红起来。没再给他时间慢慢犹豫，luz催促：  
“快上来。我都蹲麻了。”  
明白luz的好意，kain一点点靠近luz最后整个胸膛贴上他的背。两人紧贴的刹那可以清晰地感觉到对方身体轻微的颤抖。手交织环上他的脖子后，luz双手固定住kain的双腿一用力站了起来。  
稳了稳身形调整了姿势，luz平稳地踏出第一步往下行进……  
随着luz的步伐身体有节奏地上下颠簸着，kain的脑袋搁在luz肩膀沉默不语。对方的体温透过相触的肢体传递到身上让他心安，一侧头就可以看到luz紧抿的唇，汗水顺着他的额头一滴滴往下流淌，kain不忍心地伸出一只手替他擦了擦额角的汗水。对上luz转头惊讶望来的视线，kain的内疚无以复加：  
“……luzくん，对不起……”  
少年的声音带上了一丝不明显的鼻音，让luz瞬间心疼起来。苦于双手也没法松开不能好好安慰他，luz只能放轻了声音哄他：“别难过……”  
“对不起……早上对你说了过分的话……”温柔的声音起不到任何安慰作用反而让kain更加自责，“对不起……”  
毛茸茸的脑袋整个埋在luz颈间，束手无策的状态让luz有些心焦。停下脚步慢慢地把kain放了下来，特别留意让他左脚先着地然后抱着他让他身体大部分的重量都压在自己身上，luz转了个身将kain搂入怀中。  
按了按伏在他身上不肯抬头的脑袋，luz侧头轻吻了吻他的发丝：“kainくん、我原谅你，所以好了、别再说‘对不起’了。”  
被luz的温言软语慢慢安抚，kain静静地枕在luz胸膛这才发现两人现在的姿势有些暧昧。可是对方身上的气息莫名地安定了自己的心，不想推开luz，迟疑了片刻kain反而伸手环上了对方的腰……  
发现对方的小动作，luz一愣心里浓浓的幸福感一点一点溢出几乎将他淹没。  
最终还是luz顾及到kain的扭伤要尽早下山处理，刨出在他怀里满脸通红的kain重新背起他下山。没有了心结，luz的脚步异常轻快起来没多久就带着kain回到了房间。将他小心地放到床上去前台要了材料后坐在床边替kain冰敷消肿……  
看着luz跑来跑去满脸狼狈的样子，kain有些过意不去地拉拉他衣袖：“luzくん、你要不要去洗个澡？好像出了好多汗……”  
“我没关系。倒是kainくん先去擦擦身吧刚才摔跤衣服上都还沾着泥。”刚说完又不怀好意地上下打量着kain，“不过kainくん这样不方便吧？要不要我帮你擦？不用客气哦我很愿意效劳的。”  
“才不用！”  
羞恼地用力一推，结果毫无准备的luz被kain直接推下床沿。夸张地叫了声，惹得kain着急地探头趴在床边看他：  
“对、对不起luzくん、我不是故意的，你怎么样？没摔着吧？”  
“呵呵亲我一下就原谅你。”  
坐在地上的luz长腿一伸坏笑着看向kain，眉眼间带着痞意的样子一看就知道刚才根本没摔到。  
“啊、可恶你骗我！”  
随手抄起身边的枕头就往luz脸上砸，幸好luz眼明手快地接住将它扔到一边，翻身上床手撑在kain身体两侧虚压在他身上抗议：  
“拍那么重，kainくん是想毁我容吗？”  
过于接近的距离让kain有些紧张，连话也说不连贯了：“我、我才没有……好热、你快起来……”  
少年眼珠四处转着就是不敢看他、忐忑害羞的样子让luz轻笑出声。挑挑眉说着“好吧，这次放过你”后，luz如他所愿地爬起身，还没等kain好好喘口气，就听到luz在耳边说：  
“走了kainくん，我们一起去擦身吧！”  
“不要！”  
激烈的反抗根本没被luz放在眼里，见kain不愿意起来干脆直接一把抱起他走向浴室。途中kain扒拉住门不肯进去，luz只是轻轻威胁了一句“别闹，不然在外面就扒了你哦”直接让他好像触电一般立刻松手……  
经历了一番波折，luz抱着脸红得可以滴出血的大号轻松熊从浴室出来。一路上kain扁着嘴一句话都不说，直到被放到了床上立刻一拉被子整个人滚了进去把自己包住。  
“呵呵，kainくん、别害羞了。”好笑地看着对方闹别扭的举动，luz顺毛安抚，“反正刚才都已经看到了而且kainくん身材很好啊还有腹肌……”  
话还没说完就见少年一把掀开被子瞪着他：“那你也不能强迫我脱我衣服啊！”  
“可是kainくん不愿意自己脱啊！”luz说得理所应当，“而且我的不是也给你看了？”  
“谁、谁要看你的了？”  
脑海中自发跳出刚才看到的luz赤裸的身体，水珠沿着细腻光滑的肌肤下滑留下一道道暧昧的湿痕……kain甩甩头把这样的画面赶出脑袋继续保持愤怒地瞪luz，可是满脸的红晕已经把他出卖了个彻底……  
“好了、别生气了，我们一起睡会养养精神吧！”笑着捏了捏kain的脸，luz抬头看看时间建议，“醒了再去吃点东西。”  
“你你你、你睡那边！”抱紧被子指着旁边的床要求。结果luz顺着他手指的方向看了一眼轻描淡写地说了句：  
“上面都是kainくん之前衣服上的泥，你真的让我睡那里？”  
着重突出的“kainくん”让kain深深怀疑他刚才是不是就早有预谋。欲哭无泪地看着他，可怜的模样让luz笑着摸摸他的头：  
“好了别撒娇了，快睡会吧！”  
把kain的身体往里移了移，luz顺势躺到了他身边。虽然之前似乎非常嫌弃luz不愿意和他同床，可luz刚躺下，kain就自觉地缩进了他怀里找了个好位置。低头看着埋在胸前的脑袋，luz无声地笑了笑伸手搂住kain……  
正午的阳光丝丝缕缕地洒进房间勾勒出一片柔软的纯白，映衬得互相依偎着的身影静谧美好。感受着缭绕在身边让人无比安心的气息，kain嘴角带着甜甜的笑意沉入梦乡……

“咚咚咚！”  
这觉睡眠质量太好，两人还是被门外的动静吵醒的。听着门外锲而不舍的敲门声，luz揉揉眼睛应了声“来了、等等”后想要起身，可kain还迷迷糊糊地抱着他不愿意放开。仿佛要逃避噪音似得往他怀里钻，黏黏糊糊地嗓音小声抗议着：  
“好吵……”  
“再睡会，我去开门。”摸摸他的脑袋安抚，luz把自己的枕头给kain抱着后才得以脱身起床。打开门，调味料一脸不正经地看着luz：  
“在里面干嘛呢那么久才开门~”说着注意到luz衣服有些散乱意味深长地“哦~~~”了声，长长的语调让luz又有了想直接把门拍他脸上的冲动。  
“好了不开玩笑了。大家晚上在下面一起烧烤哦，要一起来吗？”看出luz额角的青筋有跳动的趋势，调味料这才进入正题说明来意。  
“要烧烤吗？”  
kain的声音插了进来。luz回头——就见kain撑着墙一瘸一拐地走了出来急忙扔下调味料进去扶他。  
“kainくん的睡衣好可爱！”笑着表扬了一句，调味料低头看看他的脚关心，“怎么样？很严重吗？”  
“没事好像已经好多了。”摆摆手示意已经比早上好转很多了，kain看向调味料询问刚才说到一半的话题，“晚上大家要一起烧烤吗？”  
“是的哦，下面都已经开始烤起来了所以让我来叫你们俩呢！”还没等他说完，luz就出声拒绝：  
“我们不去了，kainちゃん腿总有些不方便，还是再好好休息一下吧。”  
“luzくん你去吧！”仰头看着半抱着他的luz，kain试图说服对方，“耽误你让你没法和大家一起爬山我已经很愧疚了！你和大家一块儿烧烤去吧，我自己一个人在房间里没问题的！烧烤很棒呢，如果不是我受伤了我也超想参加的呢！所以luzくん就去吧！”  
盯着怀里少年水灵灵的眸子看了半晌，luz想了想低声应了句：“好吧我知道了。”  
把kain扶到床边坐好，luz小心地叮嘱了句，“别乱走，乖乖坐这等我知道吗？”  
没有发现luz话中的问题，kain点点头安慰对方：“我知道啦又不是小孩子，luzくん别担心我，快去了啦！”  
“你简直比小孩子更不省心好吧？”笑着替kain理了理因为睡觉而乱七八糟的头发，luz站起身跟调味料离开。  
关上门的瞬间，房间里一下寂静下来仿佛连空气都停止了流动。一阵失落感莫名涌上心头，kain低下头看看之前还被luz握着的手感受对方残留的温度。  
正发着呆，窗外传来一阵爆笑声。好奇地一步步挪到窗前，透过窗户隐隐可以看到大家在下面生起了篝火，莹莹火光照耀着年轻的容颜显得健康活力，三两成群的人凑在烧烤炉旁烤着什么，不时哄然大笑、嬉笑追打一番。热烈的气氛让kain痴痴望着有些羡慕。  
不知道luzくん在哪里？这么想着，视线四处搜寻起luz的身影。正找得专心，听到门外传来了熟悉的声音：  
“kainくん~？方便来开个门吗？我手不太方便……不会又睡着了吧？”  
“luzくん？！”没想到对方会去而复返，声音中带上了浓浓的惊喜。  
“是我。帮忙开个门吧？”听出kain的高兴，luz心情也跟着好起来话语中有着显见的笑意。  
“嗯、马上来！”  
应了声后“噼噼啪啪”地就向门边走，急切的脚步让luz不放心地提醒“慢慢走不着急”。等kain打开门就看到luz两手提着满满的东西站在门口对他笑着，让他惊讶地“哎？”出声。  
“kainくん不是说想吃烧烤？我去下面烤了一点带上来，我们一起吃吧。”luz举了举手上的东西主动解释自己下去的理由，抬脚踢上门把东西放到桌上后招招手让kain过来坐。  
“啊……”讷讷地应了声后跟着luz在他身边坐下。注意到kain的视线呆呆凝望着他，luz停下把东西分开放好的动作看向kain：  
“怎么了？”  
“luzくん……”带着惯有的撒娇尾音，kain皱着脸不知道要怎么表达心里的感觉：感动与内疚交织在心底，让他拉住luz衣服下摆看了他一眼又迅速低头嘟着脸酝酿着说辞。  
“呵呵~”看不过去kain一脸纠结的样子，luz坏笑着凑过去讨便宜，“要感谢我的话、不如用点实质奖励？”  
“什、什么实质奖励？”kain的心性果然还跟不上luz的不解地看向他。  
“比如……一会喂我吃东西？”  
luz刚说完就见kain脸一下子红了。小声嘀咕着“才不要”，也因为luz这番玩笑打破了kain的尴尬，探头好奇地研究起luz拿来的东西把心思放到吃的上面。在看到luz拿上来的有点烤焦发黑的鸡翅时，kain嫌弃地整张脸皱了起来：  
“luzくん这是你烤的？看上去怎么像直接塞炭炉里拿出来的哦！”  
“有的吃就很好了、不准挑食！”  
心虚地教训着，kain淘气地吐吐舌乖乖不多话。拿起喜欢的东西小口小口吃着，小动物觅食一样的动作让luz觉得很可爱一时忘了动嘴一直看着kain吞咽嘴里的食物，直挺挺的目光让kain察觉到之后有些不好意思地停下咀嚼：  
“怎、怎么了……？是不是我吃太多了？”  
“没有、kain多吃点。”笑着将其他东西也送到kain面前，双颊还充满食物的少年让luz莫名地产生了投喂的成就感。  
于是，一个拼命喂食、一个乖乖吃着，两人愉快地解决了所有的食物。整个无力地靠到椅背上摸着自己肚子，kain觉得自己马上就要撑死了：  
“啊不行了不行了、怎么会这么饱……luzくん你是不是都没有吃啊！”  
“没有啊我吃饱了哦。”  
笑眯眯地看着吃饱了的kain像猫咪一样露着肚子毫无防备地蜷在那里，luz模棱两可地回避问题。  
“啊不行了、我要起来走一走！”  
“也好、不能出去的话我们在房间里走走吧！”  
luz的提议立刻获得kain的支持，一边应着“好啊好啊”一边激动地起身单脚跳着就要蹦跶，颤颤巍巍的动作让luz眼皮一跳急忙去扶：  
“你就不能安分点吗？一条腿摔伤了不满足想把另一条也摔了是不是？”  
“干嘛咒我啦！”  
嘟囔着嘴说着，kain报复性地顺势扑到luz身上。不过显然luz也不是好欺负的，一个借力顺势搂住了kain在空中转了小半圈直接把他压倒在床上……  
“……”  
双眼在毫无准备之下直接对上，乌黑明亮的眼中此刻满满的都是对方的身影，每一次吞吐呼吸都直接打在彼此脸上，这样近在咫尺的距离让luz和kain都有些紧张……  
“……luzくん。”——张了几次嘴才困难地叫出对方名字，声音中还带着微微的颤抖。  
“嗯？”  
温柔地回了句，luz脑袋一低一低慢慢靠近对方。就在几乎要碰到的刹那，kain轻启唇说出让他哭笑不得的话：  
“你快起来T^T……我真的好撑……你再压着我肚子我要吐了……”  
“……”  
所以果然、情调什么的在kain面前其实就是白费的吧……无奈地想着、luz满怀遗憾和怨念地放开了kain……

结果由于吃得太饱，一直在房间里晃荡到快十一点kain才结束了消食活动。又玩了一会，想到早上巴士就会来接大家回去，luz催着kain快点睡觉。  
已经形成习惯的kain一上床就乖乖地缩到了角落留了大半床位给luz，看着他自觉的举动，luz不由暗笑自己这两天的行动还真有成果。  
上床搂住kain后关了灯，感到怀里的少年已经不抗拒他的触摸和拥抱了，luz心里洋溢起浓浓的满足。还没等他得意够，kain就不安分地扭着身体动了动后翻了个身背对着他。让他意外的是在调整好姿势之后，kain主动靠近他胸口甚至抱住了他的一只手臂……  
默默收紧了环着kain的手，luz整个贴上kain的背。可这样的姿势保持了还不到五分钟，kain又小心地动了动……  
“睡不着？”  
看着在床上辗转不定的kain，luz问出他翻动的症结。  
“嗯、大概下午睡太多了还不困。”  
又翻了个身正对着luz，kain抬头看向他满脸的无辜。  
“我记得他们有人带了游戏机来，要不我去借来我们玩会儿游戏？”  
刚说完就见kain双眼一亮连连说着“好啊好啊”，等不及想玩直接把luz赶下床催促着他去借：  
“要不要我一起去呀？”  
“不用。”看了眼穿着轻松熊睡衣盘坐在床上的少年，luz私心地并不希望别人看到kain这么可爱的样子，摸摸他的脑袋，“kainくん乖乖看家、我马上回来。”  
说完披上外套走了出去。不一会，luz抱着游戏机回来，远远地就看到自己房间的门开了半寸，kain躲在半掩着的门后面偷看着外面，乌黑的双眼追随着luz走进一副期待的样子。好像小孩眼巴巴等着父母回家似得孩子气的举动让luz不由失笑：  
“快进去！在门口干嘛呢？”  
用教训的口吻说了句后牵着kain的手进屋，让他坐在床上自己动手插着线连上电视屏幕。好不容易准备就绪，luz坐到kain身边后把一个手柄递给他：  
“玩双人闯关游戏？”  
“好啊好啊！”  
应允之后选定角色，两人开始玩起来。  
游戏刚开始，kain就操纵着角色冲锋陷阵往前跑，惹得luz在一旁不断叮嘱“慢点慢点、你跑慢点”。不过显然kain并没有把luz的话听进去一个劲地前进着。直到跑到一个BOSS点，直接冲上去的kain被小怪虐的直接伤了大半条血条一边可怜地往回跑一边大叫“啊、luzくん救我救我！！”。  
“谁让你跑那么快。”在旁边的luz哼了声显然不同情某人自作孽的行为。  
“快来救我啦T^T”  
kain少年可怜兮兮地求助，可惜等不到luz前来救援就直接被小怪虐得歇菜了。不满自己的小人被打死，kain报复性地掐了掐身边的luz抱怨：  
“啊、可恶竟然不来救我！luzくん太不可靠了！！简直不可原谅！！”  
“我已经在努力跑来了是kainくん自己水平不到家等不到我来支援好不好？”luz还在探头看着屏幕“啪嗒啪嗒”操纵着人物打死怪物，引来kain不满：  
“不管！不能就你一个人活着！你赶快陪我一起死一起死！！”  
“别闹我马上要打死BOSS替你报仇了！”luz一边抽空安抚kain一边在他的干扰下锲而不舍地猛按着键挣扎。  
“我不要你替我报仇！你快和我一起死！”  
怎么也不愿意让luz一个人成功打死BOSS的kain见骚扰不到luz，干脆直接扑到他怀里抢他的游戏手柄……  
“哎、别闹……”  
抬高手试图阻止kain耍赖的动作，可惜kain不愿意那么轻易放弃在他怀里努力伸长手去够……  
纠缠间就听kain小小声可怜地叫了句“哎呦、疼……”，顾忌到他的腿伤，luz急忙放下手柄关心地扶着kain问：  
“怎么样？是不是碰到脚……”  
还没说完kain就一把抢过他放在旁边的手柄护进怀中，淘气地眨眨眼一脸得意地对luz说：“才没有~luzくん被我骗了吧~”  
因为游戏手柄被kain抢走，luz操作的角色只能呆呆站那被怪物打着不久也扑街了。硕大的“GAME OVER”两个字在屏幕上跳动，而kain还一脸的高兴：  
“嘿嘿、luzくん也不过如此哦~~”  
拿kain没有办法，luz只能认输地点头附和：“是啊是啊在这方面完全比不过kainくん啊……那现在我们重新一起来吧？”  
“好！”  
干脆地答应，两人重新开始，这回一开始luz就认真下了通牒：  
“等我一起跑、否则再死就不理你了哦！”  
“知道了啦luzくん好啰嗦~”  
……  
这样玩了大半夜，直到kain感觉眼皮有些耷拉下来犯困地打着哈欠，留意到他双眼发直地看着屏幕，luz暂停了游戏放轻声音建议：  
“kainくん我们去睡吧？”  
“嗯、好~”揉了揉眼睛答应了下来，luz主动拿走kain抓在手上的手柄后让他上床先睡，自己则将游戏机整理了一下。  
花了些时间理好了东西，luz走到床边发现kain虽然精神不济可还强忍着没睡睁着眼睛看着他。  
掀开被子躺到他身边：“怎么还不睡？”  
“嗯、等luzくん一起……”  
软软的音调让人心里发痒，luz忍不住伸手揉了一把kain脑袋：“快睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
感到luz的气息靠近，kain听话地不再硬撑顺从倦意沉沉睡去。看着还没两分钟就睡着了的kain，青涩的侧脸带着安心与信赖，手还抓着luz的衣角不放。低下头亲了亲他柔嫩的脸颊，唇上柔软的触感让他不由想要更多。  
果然是贪心了吧……？  
自我谴责的同时并没有克制心里的欲望，luz趁着kain睡得迷糊完全不知情的时候伸手微微抬高他的下巴覆上他的唇：  
“晚安、kainちゃん……”

因为晚上睡得晚，等被luz挖起来时kain还整个迷迷糊糊的。几乎是半眯着眼完成了梳洗后由luz带着到车上。  
大巴开始行驶了没多久，随着车子有规律的晃动，kain摇了两下后果断地脑袋往身边的luz肩膀上一枕又睡了过去。  
转头看了眼都有黑眼圈了的少年，luz也没叫醒他僵着肩膀不敢动。  
“哟~”  
后座的调味料看到两人亲昵的姿势站起身抱着他们椅背调侃，“似乎进展得不错呀？”  
“嗯。”笑着应了声，luz的视线眷恋在kain靠在他肩头的脑门上，温柔的样子让调味料笑着挑眉：  
“那打算告白了吗？告诉他你喜欢他很久了、从他入校第一天一头撞进某人怀里开始就被那只大灰狼觊觎了？”  
调味料的话让luz回忆起了第一次见到kain的场景。那天正逢新生初次报到，luz和调味料走在校园，那抹冒冒失失的身影便好像迷路的小动物般直直地滚进他怀里，低头看向怀中软软的少年、那双乌黑中带着惊慌的大眼让他一见倾心，从此印在了luz记忆深处……  
“真是过分呐kainくん、竟然完全不记得了啊……”小声抱怨着报复性地捏住了kain的鼻尖，呼吸不畅下少年皱眉挣扎地睁开眼，在看到luz的作为后不解地吸吸鼻子叫了句：  
“luzくん……”  
“嗯、kainくん这样会扭到脖子的，枕我腿上吧。”毫无罪恶感地说着，拍拍自己大腿。kain乖乖“嗯”了声后直接趴他腿上继续睡……  
目睹了所有事情经过，调味料有些好笑地看着kain就这样什么也不计较听话地睡下：“你们就一直这样相处的？”  
“……你怎么还在？”一脸惊讶地看着对方让调味料有些受伤：  
“太过分了啊luzくん~我可是在关心你们的进展呢~”  
“等去学校吧。”不再逗弄对方，luz低头替kain整理着头发轻声回答调味料的问题：“这两天、我会找个机会向kainくん坦诚一切的。”  
——到那个时候，希望你会接受我的感情。  
luz在心里这么祈祷着。

下车和大家道了别，luz自觉地和kain同行打算把他送回家。  
单手拿着两人的包裹另一手扶着kain走路，紧张的样子总让kain有些不自在：  
“luzくん你不用扶我啦我已经好多了！可以自己走的！”  
“不知道谁刚才下车的时候还走不好路，那么热情地直接扑我身上。”没有把kain的嚷嚷听进去，luz挑眉说完斜睨了kain一眼，对方立刻像被戳了的小动物般炸毛声明：  
“什么热情！我那是没睡醒！没睡醒！”——之前停车被luz叫醒的时候，kain正补眠补得不亦乐乎。看着大家都准备下车了也半梦半醒地跟在luz后面走，结果从巴士上下来的时候一个不小心没看清台阶，再加上本来就腿脚不便，kain直接扑到了走在他前面的luz背上、手自然地环住luz，两人在众目睽睽之下就上演了亲密背人桥段……  
也幸好luz只是往前冲了一步就稳住了步伐，手下意识地回抱住kain。如果直接被kain压得摔倒在地上两人丢脸就丢大了……  
经过那一摔，kain整个被吓得清醒过来。抬头就看到大家都笑着看着自己和luz简直让他无颜见人，藏在luz后面小媳妇样地和大家道了别，这才和他一起踏上归途。  
“下次kainくん想要我抱直接说就可以了，不用那么含蓄呢！”kain嘟着脸气呼呼的样子总让luz联想到某种软乎乎的小动物觉得很是可爱，于是坏心眼地继续逗他。  
“谁要你抱了！你每次抱都没好事！”想起几次被luz搂搂抱抱之后不是被人当众调侃就是被占了更大的便宜——比如让对方都看光了之类的——kain恨恨地瞪了luz一眼。  
没在意kain虚张声势的瞪视，luz看到kain走路时还不是非常自然的样子歪头想了想：  
“kainくん，你说姐姐会不会怪我没有照顾好你？”越想越觉得有这个可能，luz补充，“要不和他们说我会负责的……？”  
“谁要你负责！”抗议地戳戳对方腰，kain“哼”了声后转开头一脸的别扭，“我这又不是什么大问题，过几天就好了，负什么责……”  
“呵呵、我愿意啊。”暧昧的语句刚说出口就见少年的脸更加红了。似乎很享受对方羞怯的样子，luz只是笑而不语地看着kain脸上的红晕慢慢蔓延开。  
最后还是kain受不了luz专注的凝视假装生气地挥挥手：“别看了！快点走了啦我要回家！”  
“好了快走快走~”  
听到他的撒娇，luz顺从地带着他继续回家的道路……

刚到kain家门口，姐姐就迎了出来。低头看到kain一瘸一拐的走路姿势，姐姐皱起眉担心地道：“这是怎么了？”  
“我……”kain还来不及开口，luz便率先道了歉：  
“对不起姐姐，是我没照顾好kainくん让他爬山时候摔伤了。”  
“不是的是我自己不小心！”怕自家姐姐误会，kain抢着替luz说好话，“不关luzくん的事他还把我背下山照顾了我一路……”  
笑而不语地看着kain一脸急切维护luz的样子，少女点了点他的额头：  
“干嘛呢？我是老虎会吃了luzくん不成？”——刚才就注意到luz一路上非常护着kain，包裹都由他拿着不说，自从进门之后也是一直搀扶着kain。这么想着，少女笑意盈盈地看着luz道谢：“luzくん，看来kainちゃん这一路多有麻烦你了。”  
“没有没有，姐姐客气了，kainくん很乖、照顾起来很省心。”  
低下头，明明只能看到对方浅棕色的发顶，可身上承托的重量却让luz莫名心安，连带着眼神也不自觉地柔和下来。  
满意于luz的回答，少女向前走了几步打算搀过一直靠在人家身上的kain：“我扶kainちゃん进去吧。”  
“没关系我扶他好了，姐姐你先进去好了不用担心。”似乎不愿意放开怀中软软的少年，luz并没有松手的意思还搂着他，偏偏kain也在旁边一脸自然地接口：  
“是啊姐姐，让luzくん来就好~”  
颇有深意地看着自家弟弟靠在别人胸口毫不避嫌的样子，少女的目光在两人身上转了两圈，挑眉留下一句“kainちゃん真是长大了要留都留不住了啊~”后晃悠着打开门率先进屋，留下愣了会才反应过来跳脚的kain和低头闷笑着的luz。  
“kainくん没关系，我愿意接收你的。”  
“谁要你接收！”kain气呼呼地回了句后瞥到luz笑得一脸灿烂，不由狠狠瞪了他一眼命令：“别笑了！快进屋了！”  
“知道了kainちゃん~”  
忍笑说罢，luz带着kain进屋。将行李放下后，正准备告辞的luz得到了kain姐姐的挽留：  
“luzくん，反正都这个点了，不如在这里吃了晚饭再回去？”  
“这个……”  
迟疑地看了一眼乖乖坐在椅子上捶着腿的kain，luz没有立刻答应。看出luz的顾虑所在，少女笑着加一句：  
“kainちゃん一定也很希望你留下的，是不是？”  
“嗯……”自然感受到了luz刚才征询的那一眼，kain不自在地抓抓头发垂着脑袋盯着脚下的地板，做贼般地偷偷撇了luz一眼发现他正看着自己，眼中满满的笑意让kain瞬间红了脸,急忙调转开视线嗫嚅着挽留，“留、留下来吃点吧……”  
“那我就打扰了！”  
似乎很满意听到这个答案，少女笑了笑嘱咐：“luzくん先去kainちゃん房间坐一会儿吧等一会儿开饭了我叫你们。”  
“那就麻烦姐姐了！”有礼地道了谢，luz搀着kain去他房间。  
甫一进房，luz打量了一圈里面的布置瞬间有了一种打开新世界大门的感觉。嘴角抽了抽最终还是没有控制住上扬的弧度：  
“kainくん房间还真是可爱！”——满满的熊玩偶遍布了整间房让人联想到主人一定是个非常孩子气又单纯的人。  
“啰嗦！”  
被luz笑得有些不好意思，kain咬咬唇不满地抗议，“再笑就不让你进去了！”  
“呵呵~我不笑了~”  
一脸不怎么认真地保证着完全没有可信度，kain也不愿多加理睬他，而且知道自己就算抗议也只会被对方取笑得更加厉害，于是嗔怨地瞪了他一眼后挪进屋坐到床上。  
宠溺地看着少年赌气的身影，luz在门口顿了顿后关上门跟着他进房。视线好奇地观察着kain房间的布置，当转到墙角的书桌时，堆压在一沓色彩粉嫩的书籍下、露出粉粉一角的信纸让luz觉得有些新鲜。正想走进，突然想到什么的kain一下子紧张地扑了过来双手展开挡在他前面：  
“啊、不许看！”  
“是什么？kainくん那么紧张？”  
对方一脸急躁的样子反而引起了luz的兴趣，仗着身高优势频频探头张望。  
“说了不许看了啦！你别乱看！”  
挡不住luz的目光，kain情急之下伸出手要去蒙他眼睛。偏偏他意欲遮掩的动作激起了luz的好胜心：本来没那么大兴趣，现在倒是一定要看看是什么让kain那么在意了。  
单手搂住他的腰，另一手限制住他的双手，luz一弯腰顺势把kain压倒在书桌上后用身体贴紧他，在确认他整个身体都在自己控制范围之内后，luz松开本来抱着他的手直接去拿那堆粉色纸……  
“别……”  
手腕交叠被对方按住固定在头顶、身体也被压得紧紧的没法乱动，kain只能眼睁睁看着luz把之前自己写情书的纸和“参考资料”拿出来……  
“嗯？《情书100式》、《追女友指南》？kainくん之前的情书就是模仿这个写的？”看了眼书的封面，少女般的色彩和可爱傻白的文字让luz抑制不住笑容把书放到kain脸旁调侃，“这种骗小男生、小女生的东西还真是和kainくん莫名般配呢……”  
“你才小男生！”  
负气地回了句，让luz脸上的笑容瞬间变得更加魅惑。刻意下压身体将kain禁锢得更紧，luz坏心满满地说：  
“我是不是‘小’男生kainくん怎么知道？”  
话中浓浓的调戏感让kain憋红了脸不知道要怎么回答。看出再说下去kain恐怕要炸毛了，luz这才好心地放过他换了话题：“而且kainくん如果不是小男生怎么会去相信这种书上的东西，难怪情书写得那么糟糕呢~”  
“你、你管我……我只是借鉴一下而已、不准你说我写的糟糕……”  
将脸转向一边不愿意看luz，kain还在因为对方刚才的话有些不知所措，涨红了脸讷讷地开口：“还有、三天已经到了，你什么时候把我的情书还给我？”——总觉得有把柄握在luz手里的感觉让他有些不安。  
“呵呵~kainくん是不是忘了我当初是怎么说的了？”  
“什、什么怎么说的？”  
听出luz的语气有些奇怪，kain转头看他。猝不及防下和对方近在咫尺的眼神对上，乌黑的大眼中全然印满了自己的身影让luz心情好起来：  
“我当时说，‘接下来三天乖乖听我的，我就考虑还给你’。现在我考虑下来，还是决定不还给kainくん了！”  
“说什么‘考虑一下’的，luzくん一开始就没打算还给我了吧？”  
嘟囔了一句表示质疑，luz也没否认就定定看着kain。一时之间房间里没了声响，只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声彼此交错着，kain这才意识到他和luz现在的动作有多暧昧……  
不安地动了动身体示意他放开，可luz反而更往下沉了沉。腰腹以下完全贴合的姿态让kain有些紧张地往后退了退：“lu、luzくん……”  
“嗯~？”和懒洋洋的声音不同，luz锐利的目光侵略性十足地紧锁在kain唇间。  
因为对方的视线觉得有些口干舌燥，kain下意识地舔舔唇，却不知道自己的举动反而诱惑了luz让他眸色加深……  
“kain……”  
含糊不清地叫着对方名字，luz的头慢慢下移。头发因为过于接近戳到kain的眼睛让他闭上了眼，微启的唇因为刚才的舔弄泛着湿意似乎在蛊惑luz好好品尝……  
就在luz的唇已经微微沾到kain的刹那，门外响起了姐姐的叫声：  
“kainちゃん、luzくん，晚饭好了、快出来了哦！”  
熟悉的声音一下子唤醒了两人的理智，好像做坏事被人当场抓到，luz立刻抬起头拉开距离，kain也匆忙应了声：“知道了、马上出来！”  
回过神来，两人对视了一眼，kain的眼中还漾着显而易见的紧张。松开了对他的钳制，luz把他扶起身让他坐在书桌上，自己站在他跨开的双腿间仔细地替kain整理着有些散乱的衣服和头发。  
乖乖地闷声不语由着luz打点，整个过程中kain都只是垂着脑袋不敢看对方一眼。看不清他的表情，luz不知道他心里是怎么想的只能咳了咳试探地扯开话题：  
“kainくん、我们出去？”  
“嗯。”轻得不能再轻地应了声，让luz有些忐忑：  
“我明天早上……来接你一起上学？”  
“嗯。”  
——没有拒绝，这才让luz放下心来明白少年并没有排斥自己刚才的作为，心里涌上的甜蜜让他脸上的笑容怎么也克制不住。  
抬头瞟了笑得灿烂的luz一眼，本来就处于深深的不好意思中的kain被他笑得更不自在了。看出kain的别扭，luz这才好心把他抱下书桌：  
“我们走吧，不然一会姐姐该催了！”  
“嗯……”

气氛和睦地在kain家里吃了饭，吃饭时luz的目光总是不经意地绕着kain转悠，关注的样子让kain紧张得动作都僵硬起来一不小心还呛到了。捂着嘴头朝外不停地咳着，luz立刻放下碗给他拍着背一脸关切地责怪“怎么吃饭都吃不好了？”，得到kain撒娇似得抱怨“还不是都怪你”……一点都不生分的互动让姐姐的目光若有所思地看着两人不时偷笑。  
吃完饭又坐了一会，直到看天色不早了才由kain送着出门，结果第二天一早luz便早早地登门造访了。看着对方迫不及待把人接走的样子，姐姐忍不住调侃：“luzくん你也来太早了吧，这么急着想见我们kainちゃん吗~？”  
被点出心思，luz也不敢回嘴，难得听话地站着虚心赔礼道歉，kain更是一脸乖巧地抱着书包站在luz身边不敢多说话。小学生受训一样的姿态让姐姐觉得有些好笑，这才挥挥手示意两人快出发吧。  
将kain安全送到教室，和对方约定了放学一起回家之后，luz摸摸kain的头发离开……  
晃晃悠悠结束了一天的课程，kain的班级罕见地提早下课了。坐在教室理完了东西，看同学都走得差不多了，kain想了想背起书包去luz那儿找他。  
踱步到luz教室却没找到要见的人。kain在门口探头探脑的样子让luz的同学好心提醒：  
“luzくん出去了哦！kainくん你到他位置上等他一会吧。”  
“嘿嘿、嗯，谢谢！”摸着脑袋傻笑着接受了对方的好意，kain找到luz的位置乖乖坐着等他。正值放学，大家都在整理东西陆续离开，kain也不敢东张西望定定地看着luz桌面。正巧看到他课桌上堆叠的本子下面压着一张粉粉的纸。好奇之下，kain做贼般地环顾了一圈发现周围没人注意他，于是抿了抿嘴靠过去小心地抽出那张信纸。  
好不容易将信纸完全展现在面前，在看到上面的内容时，kain愣了愣整个脑袋犹如被劈了一般真空起来……  
这是……luzくん写给别人的情书……？  
只是看了第一行，luz对那人浓浓的倾慕之情仿佛就可以透过文字传递过来让kain心里莫名抽痛起来。思维一片真空不知道自己在想什么，kain呆坐了一会将信纸放回原来的地方背着自己的书包起身……  
“哎kainくん、不等luzくん了？”  
看到kain失魂落魄的样子，门口的同学好心说了句，“他应该马上就会回来的了。”  
“不了、我自己先回去了。谢谢先輩关心。”勉强扯了扯嘴角应付着，kain跌跌撞撞地出门回家……

也不知道一路是怎么顺利到家的，kain刚回到家就冲进自己房间把门一关扑到床上。脸埋在柔软的枕头里，脑海中不受控制地不断浮现刚才看到的那些文字让kain有些承受不了……  
“呜……”  
有什么东西振动发出了响声，kain这才想起手机还被自己扔在书包里。顶着散乱的头发起身把手机拿出来，就见上面显示“luzくん”来电。不知道要怎么面对对方，kain捧着手机怔怔地盯着屏幕，就在他犹豫之间，电话已经断了。  
页面回到主界面，kain这才发现luz竟然给他发了十几个电话和简讯。一开始还只是发简讯写着【kainくん来我教室找我了？怎么又回去了？】、【我刚才出去了。现在去kainくん教室接你？】、【kainくん没在教室？】、【……kain？】。后来可能因为迟迟得不到回复便接连拨打了十几个电话……  
正翻看着记录，电话又振了起来。没有给它响更久的机会，kain几乎瞬间就拒绝了来电。还没来得急放下手机，新简讯便传了进来，是luz带着命令的要求——【接电话。】  
刚看完，电话又响起了熟悉的铃声……  
不愿意听到对方的声音甚至不想想到他这个人，kain咬咬唇迟疑了半晌，忽略了心里小小的期冀按断电话后直接选择了关机。  
整个世界一下子清静下来，可是kain心里却堵得难受。  
把手机随手扔到一旁仰躺到床上，一手遮在额头仰望着屋顶的灯光。透过刺眼的白光，和luz一起住时那人的温柔照顾仿佛还历历在目……  
可是现在却在给别人写着情书……既然这样就不要再来搭理我啊……  
赌气地想着，因为长时间盯着亮光kain觉得眼睛莫名酸涩起来。侧过身蜷缩着抱住自己，kain的声音带上了不明显的鼻音：  
“……好差劲。”

晨曦微弱的光芒唤醒了躺在床上的少年。翻了个身慢慢清醒，kain发现自己昨天不知不觉竟然就那样睡了过去……  
因为一晚上的睡姿不佳，整个身体似乎都有些僵硬。抬头看了看时间不过刚过五点，可是因为没有了睡意，kain还是选择了起身。打理了一番吃了早饭，想着在家也没什么事而且自己腿脚不便现在没有luz带着可能会花更久的时间去学校，kain和父母、姐姐打了招呼后第一次早早地就出了门……  
“路上小心哦！”  
目送着自家弟弟出门，少女担忧的目光迟迟没有收回：不知道是不是错觉，kain似乎有些无精打采的，状态不太对劲呢……  
这么沉思着轻轻关上门。可刚过没十分钟，门外又响起了敲门声，少女边应着“来了”边去开门……  
“kainちゃん忘带东西了……吗……”  
本以为会看到弟弟，没想到却见luz站在门口——抬起的手还保持着要敲门的姿势，在看到少女后讷讷地收回了手，沉默了一下组织着语言，luz开口：  
“姐姐你好，请问kainくん起床了吗？我来接他上学的。”  
“哎？可是kainちゃん已经去学校了啊……”  
惊讶地脱口而出，就见luz脸色一沉，少女这才发现不知道luz是不是昨晚没睡好，脸上也挂着一圈明显的黑眼圈，再联想到自家弟弟反常的举动：  
“luzくん，你们两个……吵架了？”  
“没有，没有吵架可能是我忘记和kainくん说我今天回来接他了。姐姐不用担心，那我也先去学校了。”  
下意识地否认不想让对方留下不好的印象。略显仓促地道了别，也顾不上会不会失礼了，luz在少女关切的眼神中近乎狼狈地逃跑……  
背过身的刹那，luz皱起眉认真思索着到底出了什么事：昨天自己被叫出去，等回来后就听同学说kain来了一下见自己不在就走了。本来以为kain会在教室里等他，luz匆匆理了东西去他们教室没料到却扑了个空，等他到时教室早没有人影了。  
不知道他会去那儿，发的简讯也得不到回复，luz心焦之下直接拨通了kain的电话却迟迟没人接听。好不容易有了回应却是直接被按掉，接下去少年更是选择关机了事。当时听着电话里回响的关机提示，luz只觉得胸口憋了一团火，不上不下地卡在那里怎么也灭不掉，不明白kain无缘无故在闹什么脾气，明明之前分开时还是好端端的。今天luz又特意起了个大早想要去找他顺便问问他什么个情况，却没想到对方已经自己去学校了……  
黑着脸到了学校，luz把书包一丢就直接上kain教室逮人。  
走到正单手托腮看着窗外发呆的kain面前，看出他的精神显然不太好，原本就白皙的皮肤在阳光的折射下透着晶莹，好像整个人都透明起来。看着脸上不知为何沾染一丝忧郁的少年，luz的火莫名地下了大半……  
“kain……”  
轻声叫着对方名字，就见kain一下回过神来诧异地抬眸看向他惊讶于他的出现。  
“……”  
定定地瞅了他半晌嘴开了开，kain扑闪了两下眼睑收回视线，好像没有看到他一样低下头沉默不语。无视的态度成功再次激起了luz内心的不满，一把抓起他的手腕就把他往外带：  
“你跟我来！”  
“放手你要带我去哪里？！我不要跟你走！”  
挣扎着挥着手想要拒绝，可是那点力道在luz眼里压根不够看。没有在意他的反抗，luz边拉着他走边轻描淡写地提醒了句：  
“别挣得太厉害了，小心手脱臼。”  
“你！”  
被对方的语气激得有些生气，kain赌气地停下脚步不愿再走，却因为luz的拉扯而被迫往前。  
两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛引来了同学的注目。因为正值上学时间，人来人往的走道上不乏进出的学生，看着大家都一脸好奇地看着他们窃窃私语，没兴趣让人看热闹的kain减小了挣动的幅度不怎么情愿地投降：  
“你先放开我，我自己会走。”  
“你跟着我走就是了。”  
回头看了嘟着嘴满脸不满的kain一眼，luz不敢松手生怕自己一松开少年就会眨眼不见让自己再也抓不到……  
明明、明明之前几乎已经把他抓在怀里了……不甘心地想着，luz更收紧了圈着kain的手……  
“呜……luzくん你松手！”吃痛地叫了声，没料到自己的话更激起了luz的不安将他掐得更紧：  
“不可能。”  
没有心思注意kain的不适，内心的焦灼一路从心间燃烧到眼底，遮蔽了luz的理智。将kain带到空无一人的学生会办公室，打开门直接把他推进去后反手落锁……  
“你要干……嘛……”  
完整的话还没来得急出口就被luz一把按在墙头，急切的唇迫不及待地覆了上来……  
“……唔？”  
不明所以地瞪大眼看向面前闭着眼执拗地啃咬着他唇齿的luz，因为诧异而微启的唇正好方便了对方直接钻进他口中。  
短暂的怔愣过后，kain才反应过来两人在做什么急忙伸手覆上luz胸膛想把他推开。可惜luz似乎早料到了kain会反抗，眼也不抬地掐住他手腕将他双手压在两侧，身体更加迫近他……  
“放……放、手……唔……”  
破碎的话语从相缠的舌尖溢出，对方的唇舌一点也不知道客气地在kain嘴中探索着他口腔内的每一寸，不时划过上颚带来一阵麻痒，让kain整个人都轻颤起来……  
“嗯~……”唇齿交缠间，分泌过多的唾液被luz坏心地导入kain口中。紧锁着他的唇强迫着他吞咽，过于深入的亲吻让kain皱起了眉头双手用力试图挣脱luz的钳制，可是被对方一个用力轻易地压回墙头。  
不再满足于单纯的亲吻，luz暂且放过了kain的唇沿着他的下巴往下舔吻着。几乎在他放开的同时，kain便小声叫起来：  
“luzくん、放开我……”  
“呵呵，kainくん小声一点，这里隔音不好，可不要被人家听见了。”根本没把对方的拒绝听进去，现在一心只想着拥抱kain让他属于自己，luz动机不纯地提醒，“不然万一有人闯进来看到kainくん这副衣衫不整的样子可要想歪了。”  
在luz的提点下，kain才意识到因为还没有上课，走廊不断有人走过甚至可以隐隐听到谈话声，这样的发现让他脸色一下苍白下来挣扎的力度也骤然小了很多。  
满意地勾起嘴角，luz放开掐着kain的一只手去松他的领带。近似粗鲁地把kain的领带拉开随手丢在地上后手下滑到他校服衬衫的扣子。  
“不要、你别这样……”  
这样侵略性十足的luz让kain觉得陌生，害怕地小声求饶，手推拒着想要阻止对方的作为，纠缠间衣料摩挲发出瑟瑟响声。可是这样的挣扎在luz压迫而来的气势面前就好像食草动物在肉食动物面前的叫嚣一样绵软无力。低头啃上kain的颈项，纤长的弧度正好能让他整个埋在里面，luz不客气地在上面宣示意味满满地留下一道道红痕……  
“呜、luzくん……”  
手无力地拉扯着对方的衣襟。伴随着“嘶啦”一声，luz的衬衣被kain拉开大半露出单薄的胸膛让他一时傻了眼……  
“呵呵，kainくん还真是热情。”  
调笑了一句，luz趁着kain还没有回过神，单手玩味地摸上他的领口一个后翻将他的衬衫往下拉，白皙的肩胛顿时毫无遮掩地展示在luz眼前。将少年特有的纤细骨架完全纳入眼底，luz弯下身，吻顺着kain的锁骨一路往下……  
随着luz的唇印上他的胸口，kain的忍耐值到达了临界点，顾不上会不会被人发现，只知道眼前的状况一点也不是他想要的！  
luzくん明明给别人写了情书不是吗？却对他做着这样的事……浓浓的委屈涌上心头让kain握紧了拳无法克制地狠狠推上luz肩头：  
“够了！luzくん……”  
正专注于kain的身体没有防备被他推得往后退了几步，抬起头，就见少年双眼通红地瞪着他好似受了莫大的委屈。  
视线扫到身上知道自己现在的模样一定狼狈不堪，kain扁扁嘴收回目光。贴着墙壁慢慢蹲下身抱紧自己，少年满脸的不甘心：  
“既然喜欢别人为什么不对那个人做这样的事？为什么总是来招惹我？”  
“我……喜欢别人？”敏锐地从kain的话里发现了不对劲，luz向他走近一步想问清楚，“你听谁说的？”  
可惜kain似乎压根没有听到他的话还在自顾自抱怨：  
“的确一开始是我不好送错情书打扰了luzくん，但后来都是luzくん来招惹我的不是吗？可是……可是你现在却喜欢别人了……”  
话中明显的醋意毫无掩饰地传达给luz，让他瞬间有种被从天而降的馅饼砸中脑袋的感觉整个人有些晕眩。怕自己自作多情，luz小心地蹲到kain面前和他齐身后试探地问：  
“所以kainくん……你在意我喜欢谁？”  
“我为什么要在意？”——赌气地反问了一句，言不由衷的样子让luz瞬间肯定了心中的猜想，控制不住笑意爬上眉梢直接倾身抱住他。  
“你干什么？不要碰我！”推着luz胸口却被他用蛮力硬扯进怀里。低头亲了亲他的脑袋，luz好笑地问：  
“谁和你说我喜欢别人的？kainくん完全不听我解释就判我死刑吗？”  
“有什么好解释的你都给别人写情书了！”  
luz的手臂虽然瘦弱却带着不可抗拒的力度让kain怎么都没法推开，扭了半天反而自己还动累了，在luz怀里喘着粗气没好气地瞪着他补充：“我都亲眼看到了！”  
因为kain的话瞬间明白了他从昨天到现在闹脾气的原因，鉴于槽点太多，luz额角不自然地抽了抽，眉宇中满是无奈：“kainくん不仅自己写情书不检查，看别人的也没好好看的吗？既然都偷看了就给我全部看完啊！”  
“我、我为什么要全部看完……”话音越来越小，被luz愈加炙热的眼神凝视，kain眨眨眼不敢放纵心中小小的猜想：不可能……像他想的那样吧？如果是那样、那也太美好了吧？所以……不可能的吧……？  
“哎、难道kainくん从来没有想过吗？你就不想想，为什么我第一次见面就知道你的名字？为什么我会知道你的电话和家住哪儿？”  
被luz提醒，过往相处时的点点滴滴慢慢浮现在脑海，那些被自己忽视的小细节也蓦地被放大：  
的确，自己第一次来找luzくん时，那时的luz满脸惊喜，甚至在自己自我介绍前，“か”的发音就已经蹦出口了。而且当时luzくん接过自己的情书时似乎一脸的高兴、和之后在体育馆见面时的黑脸完全不同……可是……会吗？大家口中人人称赞的学长……会喜欢自己？  
“……我……我从来没敢那么想……那么优秀的luzくん怎么可能喜欢我……”不自觉地就把心里话说了出来，呆傻的模样让luz好笑地低头亲了亲他的双眼让他下意识地闭起眼。凑到kain耳边，luz的声音温和低哑：  
“如果不是喜欢kainくん，我怎么可能每次都对你搂搂抱抱的？我可没那么爱占人便宜。”  
带着隐隐笑意的话语让kain有些心颤，最受不了luz这样的声线，kain抬眸痴痴看向他。专注的眼神让luz看着他的眸色慢慢深沉起来——因为刚才的纠缠，kain的嘴唇还微微肿着，衣不蔽体地枕在他臂弯身上还留着他刚才咬出的红痕，这样的视觉诱惑让luz忍不住低下头越来越靠近他……  
吻，从唇角开始一点一点蔓延。不同于之前的粗暴，luz这次吻得相当有耐心，一点一点哄着kain张开嘴接受他……  
“嗯……”  
被对方的温柔所蛊惑，加上之前的心意相通，kain的手自然地环上luz颈项把头靠在他肩窝配合着他侵入。时而睁开眼，就可以看到luz温和的双眸直直地盯着他让他立刻又害羞地闭上了眼……  
“呵呵~”因为kain小动物一样怯怯的举动从喉间溢出轻笑，偏了偏头改换了一个角度，luz醉心于唇上的交缠……  
好不容易分开的双唇带出一抹细长的银丝，随后被拉断在空气中。看到这么一副少儿不宜的画面，kain的脸烧红起来一转头直接埋进luz怀中蹭着。亲昵的举动让luz心情大好地搂着他。  
“luzくん……”  
沉默了半晌，kain带着撒娇地叫着对方名字。  
“嗯？”  
“那个、嗯、那个……”迟疑地开口却久久说不出，kain的脑袋在luz怀中转了转，头发扎到脸颊的刺感让luz忍不住揉了一把他的头发宠溺地问：  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯、luzくん刚才的……是、嗯……是第一次……呃……”心里在意的话怎么也问不出口，欲言又止的纠结模样让luz不由升起了逗弄之心：  
“嗯，不是第一次哦！”  
“啊……是嘛……”显见的失望在少年脸上蔓延，kain把脸埋在luz肩头不开心地小声嘀咕，“luzくん真是糟糕……”  
低头看到kain嘟着嘴一副被欺负了的样子，luz嘴角的弧度不由加深。还没来得及解释，就见少年抓着他的衣服又不甘心地问了句：“那、那luzくん第一次的对象……”  
“是kainくん哟！”  
话刚说完，kain便抬起脑袋瞪大眼一脸不相信地看着他脑子有些转不过弯：“骗人！你刚才还说……”  
少年嘟着的嘴挺翘诱人，杏眼圆瞪的诧异模样让人忍不住想要好好蹂躏。没有再解释，luz顺从本能咬上他饱满的下唇。相依相缠间，一句带着十足宠溺的“バカ”在舌尖划过……  
终于、能够光明正大地拥有这个让自己一见倾心再难忘怀的少年、参与他今后的人生，所谓的幸运，不过如此吧？  
这么庆幸着，luz收紧了环在对方腰际的手宣誓般地在他额头烙下轻吻……

END

luzkain-倾心（番外）

那天互诉心意之后，考虑到接下来还有一天的课程，最终，在吃尽豆腐、把对方完全摸了个够本后，luz还是好心放过了一脸惊慌失措、仿若受惊吓的小动物般可怜瑟缩在他怀里的kain。  
忽略走出学生会办公室时，kain颈上暧昧的红痕和羞赧到极致的神色，两人勉强算做正常。可是，回味着刚才在他怀里急促喘息着的kain红扑扑的脸和轻轻颤抖的身体，这样到嘴的美味luz自然不愿轻易放过，直接开口邀请对方周末去自己家。偏偏还在自顾害羞中的kain完全没想那么多，听着luz怂恿可以在他家里玩通宵并且住一夜，想起之前出游时两人一起吃烧烤、打游戏的开心画面于是干脆地应允下来。  
只能说kain的确是单纯了一些，完全没想到不同于那时候两人还只是普通同学关系、luz在有所顾虑的情况下自己就被吃了那么多豆腐，现在作为恋人关系，luz怎么也不可能放过他的了。  
于是，在luz和kain的期盼下，周末如约而至……

深知kain的迷路属性，luz体贴地一大早便出门去kain家里接人。在姐姐的调侃中出了门，两人拉着手一路漫步。  
阳光透过斑驳的树影缝隙零星洒下，照射在身上暖洋洋的，让kain不由舒服地眯了眯眼。猫咪一般恰意的姿态让luz有些好笑：  
“说起来，kainくん怎么今天还穿着学校的制服？”——说着还伸出食指点了点kain打得规规整整的领带结。  
“嗯，因为起晚了就没再另找衣服换了。”可能因为说到自己睡过头而不好意思，少年抓抓头发娇憨一笑，“怎么了？这样不好吗？”  
“不，挺好的。”  
似乎想到了什么画面，luz笑得颇有深意地看着kain，眼中满打满算的算计让kain本能地一颤危机意识袭上，怯怯地叫了句：  
“……luzくん？”  
带着试探而微微上扬的尾音让luz忍不住掐细了嗓音学着他的语调重复着“luzくん、luzくん……”，惹来少年恼羞成怒的瞪视，luz这才笑着道歉：  
“嗯，马上到了，我们快走吧。”  
看着又恢复温柔状态的luz，kain扁扁嘴可怜地点点头跟着他往前。  
“进来吧。”  
终于晃荡到了luz家，率先开了门，luz对身后小尾巴似的kain说了句后自己先行进屋替他拿拖鞋。  
“打扰了！”  
礼貌地说了一句，kain乖乖站在玄关探头好奇地东张西望，滚圆的双眼滴溜溜转着打量房内的布置。  
“家里没人，kainくん不用拘束。”  
拿了双毛茸茸的拖鞋出来后，luz主动解释。果然立刻，kain整个松了口气没有了开始的拘谨放心地在房内探索。  
“luzくん一个人住吗？”  
从这个房间晃到那个房间，在发现整间屋子没有第二个人住的痕迹后，kain小小声地问。  
“嗯是啊，现在一个人住。”  
轻描淡写避过了kain的疑问，luz拉过kain的手扯开话题，“kainくん去我的卧室看看吧！”  
“嗯！”  
点点头跟着luz去他房间，一路上还听他抱怨着刚搬来这里时自己一个人理东西简直累死了之类的话题。  
“那时就想着如果身边有个人帮衬就好了。”luz半开玩笑地说着，瞄了眼跟在他身边打转的少年暗暗盘算：不过如果是kain估计也帮不上什么，最关键自己也不会愿意让他一起忙活……  
不过kain倒是并没有那份自觉还在自告奋勇：“以后luzくん再搬家我来帮忙一起整理吧！”  
“kainくん来？”故意满是怀疑地看了眼积极要求的kain，luz亲昵地捏了捏他鼻尖调笑，“还是算了吧、kainくん不添乱就很好了。上次出去住还不是只会抱着枕头坐在旁边看我理行李~”  
“我、我……那倒倒水什么的、我还是可以的嘛……”  
虽然的确如luz所说，可是被对方毫不留情的点穿还是让kain面子上有些挂不住于是努力辩解。  
看着少年嘟嘴拼命为自己找借口的可爱样子，luz忍不住笑出声：“好了、我开玩笑的~当然要kainくん一起在了，就算帮不上忙在旁边打气也不错呀。”  
说话间，两人已经走到了luz卧室门口。拉开门让kain进屋，稍落其后的luz看着少年单薄的背影往房间深处走，反手轻轻带上门后落锁……  
完全不知道luz背着他偷偷做了什么小动作的kain此时正像小动物寻宝般兴味盎然地翻着luz房间里的东西，不时弯腰看看他书桌上压的书籍、或者拉拉他挂在一边的衣服。当看到床头柜上竟然放着自己的照片时，kain惊讶地瞪大眼，刚想转身询问luz怎么会有他的照片，身后便有温暖的温度直接贴了过来……  
“lu、luzくん……”  
“嗯？”  
心不在焉地应了声，luz的双手占有欲十足地环住kain纤细的腰身，头埋在他颈间轻轻吮吻着。  
“别……”  
怕痒地侧头躲了躲，却挣不开luz霸道的环抱。没有放开他的意思，luz抱在kain身前的一只手慢慢上移到他襟口，修长的五指灵活地解着他制服的扣子。  
“等、等等……luzくん……”  
被他的动作吓了一跳，在领带结被松开的刹那，kain才反应过来连忙拉住luz作乱的手试图阻止他的动作，却被luz反手握住：  
“怎么了？kainくん不喜欢么？”  
就在耳边的声音低沉魅惑，让kain身体轻颤完全说不出拒绝的话，嗫嚅了半晌才涨红脸吐出一句：“没、没有……”  
“呵呵~”被kain紧张的样子逗得笑出声，清浅的吐息喷洒在kain耳垂让他脸上的红晕迅速蔓延到耳根。软言安抚了一句“别怕”，luz继续刚才被打断的动作。  
一手仍然禁锢在kain腰际颇具暗示意味地轻抚着他的腰侧想要稳定他的情绪，另一手就相对无礼得多，在松了kain领口的扣子之后便直接下滑解开他靠近腹部的几颗纽扣后钻了进去……  
“嗯……”  
被不属于自己的温度惊到却又因为对方的动作觉得身上一阵酥软，kain反射地轻叹了声，随后突然意识到自己的声音太过羞耻急忙咬住唇想要克制，被身后细心观察着他的luz第一时间发现。  
“别怕、kain。”亲了亲他的侧脸安慰，“坦率地表达出来就好，能让kainくん舒服我很高兴。”  
“可是、可是……”  
低头看着隐秘在衬衣里的手腕，因为衬衣的遮掩可能看不清里面的情形，可是身为当事人的kain却可以清晰感觉到对方的五指在他身上一寸一寸探索，不时按压一番的感觉——轻微的麻痒混合着一种不知名的冲动往下身奔去，让他下意识地觉得不好，于是很没志气地靠在luz身上软软求饶，“luzくん、我们还是不要这样了好不好……”  
可luz的回答只是亲了亲他的唇后直接无视了他的话。觉得时机差不多，luz单手从kain衣服里钻出，可怜kain还单纯地以为自己的求饶起了作用小小地松了口气，没等他这口气吐完，luz的双手就已经游弋到了他的裤腰……  
“等、等等……”  
来不及阻止，luz灵巧的双手便合力松开了kain的皮带。清脆的声响在房中仿佛无限放大传进彼此耳中，让kain一时羞得有些无地自容。  
轻轻撇了kain一眼，既然已经进展到了这里断没有理由放过对方，luz干脆趁kain还在混乱着的档口一气呵成解开他裤腰上的纽扣、随后“呲”一声将拉链一同拉下……  
“别……”  
手忙脚乱地想要拉住luz已经钻进他裤子里的手，却在对方碰到自己下身的刹那瞬间软了身体。仿佛全身的力气都被吸走，kain只能无力地靠在背后的luz身上任对方为所欲为。  
“呜……luzくん……”  
因为luz的手上下活动着，kain的呼吸渐渐急促甚至最后和luz手上的动作保持着一样的频率。  
完全支撑着kain的身体让他靠自己身上，看着他就凑在自己嘴边的优美颈部，小小的喉结因为急促的喘息而上下滑动，luz不客气地一口咬了上去，在听到kain的惊呼后，笑着低头将啃咬蔓延到他白皙的肩胛。  
半敞的衣襟方便了luz的动作，几乎只是轻轻一扯，kain的肩膀就露出大半。上下的夹击让kain有些站立不稳，腿都不禁打颤。害怕自己会丢脸地直接坐到地上，kain抱着luz一条手臂可怜地求助：  
“lu、luzくん……我要站不住了……”  
“你求求我，我就帮你想办法。”这个时候还在坏心地戏弄着kain，嘴角那抹勾起的弧度让luz整张脸都邪气起来。  
“luzくん……嗯……”讨好地侧头亲了亲luz的脸颊，kain溢满水汽的眸子软软地瞅着他。  
“真受不了kain，竟然这个时候还撒娇。”虽然用着无奈的口气，可是显然心情很好的luz也不再欺负kain，手上用力托起kain的腰一转身让他坐到了旁边的书桌上。身体逼近kain倾身轻咬了口少年粉嫩的薄唇，luz的声音显得压抑而沙哑：  
“kainくん知道吗，上次在你家里我就想这样做了……”  
“luzくん……”  
因为坐在书桌上，kain此刻还比luz高出那么一点，微微垂着脑袋就可以对上luz带着笑意的双眼。双手乖巧地环上对方脖子，kain倾身凑近luz整个缩进了他怀中，示弱般的动作让luz满意，侧头亲了亲少年柔软的发丝：  
“kainくん，好き……”  
……  
衣衫随着两人的交缠缓缓落地，厚实的窗帘遮迷了天空中妄图窥视的朵朵云彩，也一并掩住了房内点点美好春光……

“嘀嗒、嘀嗒……”  
伴随着秒针发出规律的催眠节拍，luz转头望向蜷缩在他身旁抱着被子睡得正香的kain。视线顺着下移，在看到kain肩膀的红痕时，luz勾起嘴角动手替他拉了拉被子掩上外露的肩胛，而kain也配合地缩了缩身整个埋进了柔软的被中。  
温柔止不住地在luz脸上蔓延——纯白的被子勾勒出少年美好的身形，带着满足的容颜遮掩不了眉宇间弥漫的一丝疲倦——刚才……一定累到他了吧？  
回忆起刚才少年依赖地抱着他叫着他名字的画面，luz克制不住心底溢出的爱怜倾身轻轻吻了吻少年粉嫩的薄唇。似乎有感应般，迷糊中kain喃喃叫了句“……luzくん”。  
“嗯，我在，好好睡。”  
耐心哄着有清醒迹象的少年，luz伸手轻轻拍着他的背让他放松下来。  
“ぅむ……”  
被luz的动作安抚，kain蹭了蹭身边人，在感受到熟悉的气息后这才放下心来搂着luz再次沉沉睡去。反倒是luz被他依恋的动作弄得哭笑不得，只能保持着这样的姿势搂着kain怕打搅了他的好眠。  
羽绒被下，互相依偎着的两人在午后温暖阳光的陪衬下沉沉入睡。当kain再次睁眼，窗外正铺撒着一层柔和的金色。呆滞地眨了眨眼一时还反应不过来自己身处何方，直到对上luz直直望来的目光，这才回想起之前两人做过的事，kain害羞地双手拉高被子遮住自己的脸。  
“呵呵……”由喉间溢出的低笑带着满足与慵懒，luz侧身躺着、手肘撑着脑袋宠溺地看着kain小动物般东躲西藏的样子，伸手摸了摸他露在外面的发丝，“饿不饿？要不要起来吃东西？”  
“嗯……”小心地把被子拉下一个角，kain偷偷瞄一眼luz，见他笑得一脸温柔不由被他感染摸了摸肚子小声撒娇，“好饿……”  
“那我们起来吧！”看了眼被自己扔在地上的衣服，luz轻皱了皱眉——刚才没注意让衣服沾染了痕迹，现在总不能让kain直接穿上留着点点白斑的衣服——这么想着，luz随口问了句，“对了，kainくん有把你那套熊睡衣带来吗？”  
“嗯，有哦！”顺着luz的目光探头望了眼自己的衣服，kain不满地嘟囔，“luzくん真过分……”  
“呵呵、对不起啦。我去帮kainくん洗了吧。”  
自知理亏，luz态度良好地道歉并帮着kain把睡衣拿出来。待两人穿戴整齐后，luz打开窗户想让室内通通气，一转头就看到kain不安分地趴在床上伸手够着他床头的照片。  
“怎么了？”  
“luzくん还没告诉我……”终于在坚持不懈下拿到了luz放在床头柜上的照片，kain把相框捧怀里笑眯眯地看向对方，“为什么会有我的照片还放在床头？什么时候偷拍的我都不知道呢！”  
“傻瓜。”对着kain一脸骄傲得意的样子，luz忍不住戳了戳他脸颊的酒窝吐槽，“被别人偷拍了还不知道，kainくん也太没有防备心了。”  
“luzくん这是心虚吧？这绝对是心虚吧？！”  
嘿嘿傻笑着，kain毫不留情地揭穿luz岔开话题的意图，让luz有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子。可是抬头看到kain笑得开心的样子，又觉得不论怎么样都值得了。  
“kainくん……”  
伸手用力将对方往自己方向一扯，少年顺着他的力道扑进他怀中的同时发出一声软软的“呜哇”声，随后不解地抬眸看他。黑白分明的双眼一如luz记忆中两人初见时那般，让自己倾心。  
不过……  
低头对上kain不停眨着的双眼，luz嘴角绽开笑容，脑袋一点一点下移最终与那软软的唇交叠——  
不同于那时的懵懂惊慌，现在，少年眼中那抹无法忽视的爱恋和依赖，对luz来说无疑就是最好的回报了。

END

PS：撒花~~大家都没想到我会写《倾心》的番外吧~嘿嘿嘿、其实我只是当时想着到嘴的美味放过了实在太可惜了，而且好想写luz桑在书桌上把kain困吃掉的场景于是就写了。。好吧，然后，开会前我是心心念念着想写睡觉【动态】，结果开了个会回来，我只想写睡觉【静态】了。。所以、所以……那段就半路夭折了。。这也是为什么突然就跳到事后去了、哈哈、哈哈哈。。（僵笑）反正就是这样了~希望大家看得、呃、开心哈(∩_∩)


End file.
